Te quieres casar conmigo
by sailordestinity
Summary: Cuando Serena Tsukino aceptó ser la secretaria de Darien Chiba esperaba encontrarse con un jefe exigente y arrogante… pero Darien era guapo y generoso. Desde el accidente Serena no había querido trabajar en una oficina ...
1. Chapter 1

ADAPTACION : Cuando Serena Tsukino aceptó ser la secretaria de Darien Chiba esperaba encontrarse con un jefe exigente y arrogante… pero Darien era guapo y generoso. Desde el accidente Serena no había querido trabajar en oficinas por su mala memoria, pero con Darien todo era diferente. ¡Y entonces le pidió que lo acompañara en un viaje de negocios!

Ya le resultaba difícil esconder sus sentimientos de nueve a cinco… Darien no tardaría en descubrir que no era tan perfecta como él parecía creer. Además, había mencionado que quería hacerle una proposición esa misma noche… durante la cena.

Esta es una Adaptacion de : Te quieres casar conmigo de Adams Jennie

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

—¿Es usted Darien Chiba ?

Serena se quedó en la puerta del enorme despacho y soltó las palabras con cierta aprensión, aunque esperando parecer tranquila, racional y no muy preocupada.

—Soy Serena Tsukino —siguió ella—, propietaria y directora de la agencia de secretarias. Estoy aquí por… el asunto de mi empleada.

Él podría negarse a hablar con ella; podría ponerlas a ella y a su agencia en la lista negra y acabar con su negocio de un plumazo. Serena lo sabía y lo temía, pero si quería arreglar esa situación tenía que parecer segura de sí misma, una mujer que podía mejorar las cosas y que lo haría.

—Sí, soy Darien Chiba. Y la acusación contra Esmeralda Stevens no es gratuita.

Se sentó en la butaca de cuero detrás de la mesa con una sensación de seguridad en sí mismo que le brotaba de cada poro.

Por los ventanales podía verse el plomizo cielo de Sidney. La fina rejilla que había encima de los ventanales permitía que se oyeran los incesantes ruidos de la ciudad, que enfatizaron sus tajantes palabras. Eran unos sonidos firmes y rotundos cuando ella sólo quería que su voz se suavizara y la invitara a comentar el asunto tranquilamente.

—No discuto su acusación —a ella le habría encantado demostrarle que estaba equivocado pero, desgraciadamente, era verdad—. Sin embargo, todo puede enmendarse. La situación puede corregirse.

—¿Para eso ha venido? ¿Para intentar arreglar lo sucedido? No hay marcha atrás —él frunció el ceno y su rostro delgado y bronceado expresó irritación—. Creo que dejé muy claros mis sentimientos cuando hace una hora hablamos por teléfono.

A Serena le había impresionado mucho aquella llamada. El bochorno y la consternación le habían impedido razonar con él. Se había quedado aturdida y él le había dicho que no quería saber nada más de la agencia ni de ella.

—Usted habló de ciertos asuntos cuando llamó —la mesa vacía de la secretaria en la recepción era como una burla, pero ella rezó para que él la escuchara—. He tenido tiempo para asimilar lo que ha pasado y me gustaría tratar esos asuntos.

—¿Qué hay que tratar? He despedido a su empleada. He despedido a su agencia. Punto final.

Él gruñó algo, se levantó y dio cuatro zancadas hasta ponerse delante de ella. Eran casi dos metros de hombre enfadado y agraviado y su agencia era la responsable de tanta ira. Serena tembló, pero también sintió otra cosa. Fue algo fugaz e inesperado cuando su mirada se posó en aquellos ojos de color cielo con tupidas pestañas. Sintió una mezcla de curiosidad e interés que la dejó sin aliento. Volvió a sentir consternación. No podía sentirse atraída por él; tenía que ser algún tipo de reacción nerviosa. Además, al margen de cualquier otra cosa, estaba demasiado ocupada para tener una relación con un hombre. Ocupada era decir poco. Sólo tenía que fijarse en la relación con sus padres.

—Sólo le pido unos minutos. Si me escucha, habrá invertido bien esos minutos.

—¿De verdad, señora Tsukino? Parece muy segura.

Serena se colocó bien el bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro, se alisó la falda verde y se estiró la chaqueta a juego.

—Tengo una solución.

—¿De verdad? Durante toda la semana pasada me han perseguido sexualmente mientras su secretaria incumplía sus obligaciones —él entrecerró los ojos con disgusto—. Mi vida laboral ha sufrido un perjuicio muy considerable que ha culminado con el episodio de esta mañana. Su agencia es la responsable y ¿quiere solucionar mi problema?

Serena tomó aire. Algo suave y masculino se adueñó de sus sentidos. Madera de cedro y cítricos con la calidez de un hombre.

—Le pido disculpas…

Balbució las palabras mientras su mirada se dirigía, como si tuviera voluntad propia, hacia el sofá de cuero negro que había en un rincón.

Él siguió su mirada y apretó los labios.

—¿Podía usted imaginarse que hoy me encontraría con esa escena? A lo mejor su agencia perdona ese comportamiento a sus secretarias temporales.

—Naturalmente, no podía imaginarme que Esmeralda se hubiera comportado de esa forma ni que pudiera hacerlo —Serena sabía que esa conversación se pegaría como una lapa al interior de su cabeza—. Si lo hubiera sabido, no la habría contratado. Hasta el momento, no había tenido las más mínima queja de ninguno de mis empleados.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado, señora Tsukino? —él se alejó, apoyó la manos en la mesa y la miró fijamente—. ¿Por qué me he encontrado a Esmeralda Stevens desnuda en el sofá cuando he entrado esta mañana en mi despacho?

Serena se apartó unos mechones de la frente con una mano temblorosa. Esmeralda había creído que así conseguiría que ese hombre se abalanzara sobre ella y que luego él la conservaría. Ella no vaciló en decírselo a Serena cuando la llamó por teléfono mientras se dirigía hacia allí a toda prisa.

—Esmeralda… parecía tener la idea equivocada de que podría…

—Casarse con un hombre rico y vivir de las rentas toda la vida —él terminó la frase con una inexpresividad gélida—. ¿Creía que sólo tenía que lanzarse sobre su víctima para conseguirlo?

—Sí… —él estaría furioso, pero su conversación con Esmeralda tampoco había sido muy agradable—. No sabía que Esmeralda haría algo así para intentar casarse con un hombre rico. Cuando la entrevisté, me pareció muy sincera y metódica.

Él se quedó en silencio y ella quiso salir corriendo. También quiso usar su bloc de notas para apuntar todo lo que habían dicho. Tenía que quedarse el tiempo suficiente para que él aceptara contratar a Amy. Luego, ella podría volver a la tranquilidad de su pequeño piso para seguir dirigiendo la agencia; a los días rutinarios que la mantenían alejada del peligro, donde sus imperfecciones no le causaban problemas y de donde sólo se aventuraba a salir cuando se encontraba con fuerza para afrontar un desafío.

Él la analizó con un detenimiento desconcertante. Al final, inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—Aunque parezca increíble, la creo.

—Gracias —a ella le flaquearon las rodillas—. Me alegro de oírle decir…

—Eso no cambia nada —él le chafó las esperanzas sin andarse por las ramas—. Esmeralda no se ajustaba a lo que su agencia prometía como «una secretaria digna de confianza y con experiencia en trabajos arduos en condiciones difíciles», ¿verdad?

—No.

Mientras se quedara en la puerta intentando encontrar una explicación, estaría en clara desventaja.

—Entiendo su enfado y el disgusto por todo lo que ha tenido que aguantar, pero tengo una oferta que puede hacer que la situación sea mucho más positiva —añadió Serena—. Creo que debería oírla por el bien de su empresa.

Al cabo de un rato, él suspiró y le indicó la silla que había enfrente de su mesa.

—Muy bien, creo que puedo dedicarle unos minutos.

Darien no dijo que esos minutos le servirían para zanjar definitivamente aquello antes de contratar a otra agencia más seria, pero ella estaba segura de que lo pensó.

—Gracias —Serena fue hacia la silla—. Sólo quiero que me conceda tiempo suficiente para arreglar este asunto.

—Por mi parte, el asunto está…

Se quedó callado y con la mirada fija en el movimiento de sus caderas. Él cerró los ojos, pero Serena pudo captar la mezcla de curiosidad y valoración que indicaba interés por ella, lo quisiera o no.

Si ella también sintió cierto hormigueo, fue porque estar allí la alteraba. Los nervios hacían que sintiera descargas en la espina dorsal, no era una reacción por él. Aunque se negó cualquier interés por él, una pequeña parte de ella observó esa cara arisca con el ceño fruncido, una mandíbula firme y un pelo castaño oscuro y abundante.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y volvió a pensar en su empresa. Acabaría con aquello y se marcharía con un apretón de manos impersonal y digno. Pronto olvidaría ese interés o lo que fuera.

—Espero que no pretenderá que le pague por la semana que Esmeralda ha pasado persiguiéndome por la oficina, desatendiendo su trabajo y poniendo todo patas arriba.

—Claro que no —esa pérdida de ingresos sólo era una más de sus preocupaciones—. Nunca le pediría tal cosa a un cliente.

—Pero ha venido para pedirme algo…

—Sí y, por favor, créame cuando le digo que me doy cuenta de la gravedad del asunto —ésa era la parte más importante del discurso para convencerlo de que tenía que dar otra oportunidad a su agencia—. Tiene perfecto derecho a sentirse ofendido, incluso, asqueado.

Su lápiz volaba sobre el bloc de notas y apuntaba lo esencial de la conversación son unos signos que había aprendido gracias a repetirlos infinidad de veces.

Su tutor le había insistido en que siempre apuntara lo que era importante, pero ella ya lo hacía antes de que él se lo dijera. Lo hacía sistemáticamente desde que salió del hospital; desde que se alejó de la vergüenza de sus padres y de sus sueños rotos.

Darien ladeó la cabeza.

—Fue una conmoción entrar en mi despacho y encontrarme… eso. Si hubiera estado acompañado…

—Habría sido mucho peor. No quería decir que le hubiera asqueado en el sentido literal de la palabra. Quiero decir, estoy segura de que lo que dice la prensa sobre su interés por las mujeres es verdad.

¡Se había metido en un berenjenal! ¡Tenía que concentrarse!

—Me alivia saber que el cuarto poder reconoce mi saludable heterosexualidad.

Las palabras destilaban sarcasmo en cada letra, pero su mirada revelaba que algo de esa virilidad estaba concentrada en ella.

Serena volvió de golpe a la realidad cuando él dijo algo y se quedó callado para que contestara. Serena rebobinó. Inútil. No podía acordarse de lo que él había dicho. Una sensación gélida se adueñó de ella. ¡Tenía que estar atenta! Tenía que sacar algo positivo de aquello.

—Sí, claro… Le pido las disculpas más sinceras en nombre de la agencia. He despedido a Esmeralda.

—No creo que vaya a ser una gran pérdida.

—No, seguramente, no —también podía ser sincera en eso. El lápiz seguía volando—. Sin embargo, permítame que le haga mi oferta.

Él se inclinó hacia delante con una expresión muy poco condescendiente.

—Le agradecería que fuera breve.

—Necesita otra secretaria. Estoy dispuesta a facilitarle una y puedo hacerlo —todo quedaba anotado en el bloc—. Para garantizar que no pueda pasar nada más, quiero mandarle a Amy Mizuno. Amy es mi mano derecha, una mujer madura, digna de confianza y con mucha experiencia. Puedo hacer que venga dentro de… —Serena ojeó una agenda—. Dentro de una hora. Además, como incentivo extra, me gustaría ofrecerle otras dos semanas de trabajo, sin coste alguno, cuando acabe el contrato actual. No es fácil encontrar una buena secretaria de un día para otro. Así le ahorraré el tiempo y el esfuerzo de tener que buscarla —contuvo la respiración—. Supongo que todavía no habrá tomado ninguna medida…

—No he tenido tiempo —Darien dejó escapar una risa sin ganas—. Digamos que he aceptado considerar la posibilidad de que me mande una sustitución, aunque no lo he decidido…

Ella había contado con alguna resistencia y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Sí…

—No creo que fuera muy prudente aceptar a otra mujer desconocida, después de la experiencia… Si en vez de Amy Mizuno pudiera ofrecerme a un secretario varón, preparado, con experiencia y, a ser posible, con mujer e hijos… —Darien daba un golpecito en la mesa con cada condición—, alguien que pueda garantizarme que vendrá a trabajar y a nada más, entonces, podría pensármelo. Sólo podría.

No tenía empleados varones disponibles, ni casados ni de ningún otro tipo. Sólo podía ofrecerle a Amy, una trabajadora excepcional, pero mujer de los pies a la cabeza.

—No tengo ningún hombre en este momento, pero le aseguro que Amy está felizmente casada…

—Es mujer — Darien se pasó la mano por el cuello como si esa palabra fuera la peste.

—Una mujer muy responsable.

Él levantó una mano para que no siguiera, pero no le quitó los ojos de encima.

—Desde mi posición, sería más seguro intentarlo con otra agencia. Con una más consolidada, quizá, con una que tenga una reputación sólida.

—Por favor. Me gustaría contar con la confianza de su empresa.

Ella se había prometido no suplicar, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo. Sus chicas confiaban en ella para tener un trabajo. Las cinco eran mujeres excepcionales y todas necesitaban el dinero que se ganaban con su esfuerzo. Eran un equipo muy unido que se había formado durante el primer mes de existencia de la agencia, hacía nueve meses. Esmeralda llegó más tarde y nunca encajó del todo. Serena debió haberse preguntado el motivo, debió haber comprobado minuciosamente sus referencias y, quizá, debió habérselo pensado mucho antes de aceptarla.

En ese momento, tenía que arreglar ese problema por las chicas, se lo debía. Además, también tenía que hacerlo por sí misma. ¿Qué le quedaría si se hundía la agencia?

—Haré lo que sea necesario para recuperar su confianza.

—No. Lo siento —él se levantó—. Agradezco su oferta, pero no puedo aceptarla.

—Aumentaré el servicio gratuito a un mes…

Serena también se levantó. No sabía si su presupuesto podía permitírselo, pero tenía que convencerlo.

—La noto muy decidida —la miró fijamente a los ojos y, otra vez, con cierto interés masculino que no disimuló—. Seguramente, también estará preocupada por que vaya a denunciar a su agencia.

Ella notó que se le aceleraba el pulso por aquella mirada, pero los latidos se le pararon en seco cuando asimiló lo que él había dicho.

—No, en absoluto —fingió ella—. Yo…

Naturalmente, lo había pensado. Si él tomaba medidas legales, su agencia podría ser declarada culpable de las cosas más espantosas y hundirse en un mar de ignominia. Si él desprestigiaba a su agencia entre sus colegas, el resultado sería el mismo.

—¿Es lo que está pensando? —preguntó Serena.

—No —contestó él tajantemente—. Sin embargo, me impresiona la devoción que tiene por su agencia y sus recursos. He decidido que, efectivamente, puede apaciguarme de una forma.

—Lo que sea. Una frase de agradecimiento en la lápida de mi tumba. El primer gatito que tenga Luna. Todos los huevos de Betty durante un año… —parecía desesperada y le abrasaban las mejillas—. Todo eso le dará igual, claro, pero ¿qué es lo que ha pensado? Si está a mi alcance, cuente con ello.

—¿Luna? ¿Betty? —él susurró tos nombres y una sombra burlona se reflejó en sus ojos.

Un hombre que podía sonreír era tan atractivo… Él, sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza.

—Al principio pensé que necesitaba a alguien que mantuviera las cosas en un orden aceptable hasta que mi secretaria volviera de su baja —concluyó Darien.

—Claro —Serena agitó la cabeza y el pelo le tapó las mejillas—. Eso fue lo que entendí cuando me llamó.

Él dio un paso, alargó la mano hacia la mejilla de ella, se paró y se metió las dos manos en los bolsillos.

—Las cosas han cambiado.

—Creo que no lo entiendo del todo.

Ella agarró el lápiz con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Realmente había estado a punto de acariciarle la cara? Todo su cuerpo lo anheló.

—Una mujer como usted tiene que conocer bien todo los entresijos de una oficina —afirmó él.

—Bueno, sí…

Ella siguió anotándolo todo, pero no entendió por qué hablaba de ella.

—¿Ha hecho trabajos temporales? —Darien apretó las mandíbulas y sus ojos se clavaron fugazmente en la boca de ella—. ¿Sigue aceptándolos?

Ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llevarse los dedos a los labios. Sintió la necesidad de tocárselos, como si él hubiera cambiado su forma al mirarlos.

—Acepto trabajos cortos que no me mantienen mucho tiempo alejada de mis otras responsabilidades. Mi dedicación a la agencia no me permite mucho más.

Eso era verdad, aunque no era toda la verdad.

—Si las circunstancias lo exigiesen, podría hacer más. Se adaptaría. Creo que lo haría bien —afirmó Darien.

Lo dijo con un tono áspero que hizo que ella se preguntara a qué adaptación se refería, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Ésta es mi propuesta: quiero que venga usted a mi oficina para solucionar los problemas y ocuparse del trabajo acumulado.

Serena fue abriendo cada vez más los ojos. Se sintió dominada por una mezcla de ansiedad, incredulidad y miedo. ¿Quería que fuera ella? Podría ir un par de semanas, pero ni siquiera eso entraba en sus planes.

—No puedo abandonar mi trabajo…

—Te sorprendería lo que puedes hacer, Serena Tsukino, si hay una motivación y una necesidad —la interrumpió Darien, tuteándola—. Quiero que consigas que mi oficina funcione como lo ha hecho durante los últimos once años, sin que me moleste ni un estornudo. Cuando vuelva Molly, quiero que todo esté tan impecable que ella no note que se ha ido.

—Lo siento, de verdad.

Serena había querido otra oportunidad, pero no ésa. Haría el ridículo y mostraría su debilidad delante de él. Era imposible. Como lo era explicar su negativa a aceptar lo que él consideraría una oferta aceptable.

—No podría… —balbució Serena.

—Sí puedes y lo harás. Eres la persona indicada porque el resultado te importa tanto que harás lo imposible para que todo funcione.

Él no se movió, pero ella pudo notar cómo se sacudía las manos mentalmente al presentarle ese hecho consumado. Si tenía la más mínima preocupación por sentirse atraído por ella, debería estar enterrada muy profundamente. Quizá se hubiera limitado a sofocar esa atracción. Ella podía hacer lo mismo. La tensión de la situación le había limitado su clarividencia, pero podía hacerlo.

—Estoy seguro de que tu capacidad organizativa está a la altura del trabajo y sólo serán unos cuantos meses.

—Unos cuantos… meses…

Estaba empeñado en que ella hiciera ese trabajo y no iba a aceptar nada más. En cuanto a su capacidad organizativa, tuvo que contener una carcajada. Se sintió atada de pies y manos. El bloc de notas se le cayó al suelo. Su mundo cuidadosamente organizado se cayó al mismo tiempo. Contando con el mes que le había ofrecido estúpidamente, serían tres meses y tres semanas. No podía permitírselo ni remotamente. Tendría que engañarlo. Aceptaría el ultimátum, pero más adelante lo convencería para que aceptara a Amy.

—No tienes elección —Darien recogió el bloc y se lo dio.

Ese bloc era un símbolo de su debilidad. Intentaba mantener el control de su vida entre esas páginas. Allí entraba todo, desde la lista de la compra a las citas, las demandas de trabajo y los nombres de las personas a las que quizá tuviera que volver a llamar.

—Lo tengo decidido. Pon a la maravillosa Amy al frente de tu agencia. Que ella se ocupe de lo que normalmente haces tú —bajó el tono para resultar más convincente—. Y tú, Serena Tsukino, vente conmigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Darien Chiba había dado quince minutos a Serena para que organizara los asuntos de su agencia. Su conversación telefónica con Amy era insuficiente y tampoco ayudaba ver a Darien sentado en su despacho, con la puerta abierta y trabajando con mucha atención entre dos montañas de papeles. Hasta eso le gustaba de él, ¡era un hombre muy trabajador!

—Me ocuparé de todo, Sere, no te preocupes.

Casi ni se enteró de lo que le dijo Amy. Era muy difícil atender a algo que no fuera aquel hombre. Él levantó la vista como si hubiera notado la mirada de ella y Serena se sonrojó mientras giraba la cabeza.

—Gracias, Amy. Tienes las llaves de mi despacho y las cintas… —¿dónde había dejado las cintas?—. Deberían estar al lado del ordenador. Si no, a lo mejor las he dejado en el primer cajón de la mesa. Desvía el teléfono a tu casa. Te llamaré esta noche para ponerme al día.

En cuanto colgó, Serena empezó a pegar notas con instrucciones por todos lados. En el teléfono, en el archivador, en el dictáfono… También le habría gustado poder poner notas que le recordaran que no podía tener tan presente a su jefe. Además, estaba perdiendo mucha energía mental cuando casi habían pasado los quince minutos. Tenía que hacerse una idea y parecer competente durante esa fase de adaptación al territorio desconocido. Sin embargo, ¿aceptaría Darien a Amy cuando las cosas se hubieran asentado un poco?

—¿Has arreglado las cosas con tu ayudante para que de ahora en adelante sólo te dediques a tu trabajo aquí?

Él estaba en la puerta del despacho con la camisa remangada y el nudo de la corbata suelto. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no podía dejar de alterarse al verlo como le pasaba en ese momento?

—Sí. Todo está arreglado, aunque ha habida que reorganizar bastantes cosas.

Ella preferiría que Darien se peinara ese pelo rebelde y volviera a ponerse la chaqueta que se había quitado en cuanto ella aceptó.

—Me alegro, porque tienes mucho trabajo aquí —él esbozó media sonrisa.

¿Por qué la atraía? No era su tipo. Si alguna vez volvía a meter a un hombre en su vida, algo muy improbable, sería un hombre afable, quizá un estudioso o un poeta. Un hombre que llevara jerséis gastados y pantalones deformados, no impecables trajes grises que resaltaban cada músculo.

—Haré todo lo que pueda, señor Chiba.

Evitó mencionar cualquier plazo de tiempo e intentó que la angustia no se le notara. Tenía que engañarlo el tiempo suficiente. Su tutor del centro le decía que tenía que ser franca sobre sus limitaciones, pero él no sabía lo que era ver el gesto de sus caras, ver la lástima, como mínimo, en sus ojos. Además, dominaría aquella reacción inesperada a Darien Chiba. Dejó la agenda en un sitio donde pudiera consultarla todo el rato.

—Ordenaré todo esto y me pondré con lo que sea más urgente.

—Yo lo haré —él tenía las manos caídas a los costados—. También, me temo que este desorden tendrá que esperar un poco.

—¿Si no se trata de todo este barullo…? —ella extendió una mano—. ¿Qué quiere que haga primero?

—Por algún sitio hay unas propuestas grabadas que deberían haberse hecho el viernes —él levantó unos papeles como si buscara las cintas—. Cada una debe llevar la presentación normal, pero las dos últimas páginas personalizadas. También hay una reunión programada para hoy a las doce y media en la sala de reuniones. Son diez personas y nosotros dos.

—Muy bien —sólo tenía que mecanografiar un montón de propuestas retrasadas y que preparar una reunión con comida en una hora y media. El pánico se apoderó de ella.

—Me pondré con las propuestas —siguió ella con un tono de tranquilidad que no sentía—. ¿Qué se necesita para la reunión?

—Quiero una copia de las propuestas para cada asistente y otra de todas ellas para mí. Organiza también la comida y toma notas de todo lo que se diga. ¿Está claro?

Él levantó la mirada y la vio anotándolo todo en el bloc. Suavizó el gesto.

—Eres muy aplicada al tomar notas de todo —añadió él.

—Es mi forma de trabajar. Empezaré ahora mismo. Si eso es todo…

Serena se sintió aterrada porque se había quedado en blanco. No podía acordarse de ninguna de sus instrucciones. Habían desaparecido por uno de sus agujeros de la cabeza. Esperaba que las notas se lo aclararan.

—Eso es todo —él empezó a darse la vuelta, pero se paró—. Hay millones de dólares en juego en la reunión de hoy. El proyecto más grande es de un hombre que puede ser complicado. No quiero que tenga ni un motivo para criticar mi empresa.

—Entendido.

—Lo dejo en tus manos —él asintió con la cabeza con un gesto complacido—. Confío en que tengas pronto las propuestas.

Darien entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta. Serena repasó las notas. Afortunadamente, tenían sentido. Apuntó los datos de la reunión en el tablón de la pared y en su agenda, se hizo unas notas para no olvidarse de las propuestas y buscó la agenda de teléfonos. Afortunadamente, podía engatusar a la gente cuando le hacía falta. A la gente que no fuera Darien Chiba, claro. Al cabo de unos minutos, una vez concertada la comida y que le hubieran prometido que se la llevarían a las doce y cuarto, empezó a mecanografiar. Las propuestas estuvieron en la mesa de Darien con el tiempo justo. Eran un resumen convincente de los últimos éxitos de Chiba Enterprises y una oferta concreta a cada empresa. Si los asistentes no se quedaban impresionados, ella sí lo estaba. Darien se dedicaba a asuntos de altura. Conocer su poder era muy estimulante. En un sentido intelectual.

Lo miró mientras él leía los papeles y reconoció que ningún hombre la había atraído tanto y tan pronto. ¿Qué te pasaba? Desde que llegó a Sidney, había evitado hasta el interés más mínimo en los hombres y no le había costado nada hasta entonces.

—Muy bien —Darien cerró la última copia y se levantó—. Muy preciso. Debes de mecanografiar tan deprisa como taquigra… tomas notas.

Él se había dado cuenta de que su técnica no era la taquigrafía normal. Si se lo preguntaba, le explicaría que era un sistema nuevo. Era verdad, pero le preocupaba que se hubiera dado cuenta tan rápidamente. ¿Qué más habría visto?

Él se estiró para relajar los hombros y ella intentó no fijarse en él, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. Él parecía tener unos buenos músculos debajo del traje y parte de su naturaleza femenina se sentía atraída por eso. Se cruzó de brazos como defensa a sus propios pensamientos.

—Me alegro de que le haya gustado, aunque Amy lo habría hecho igual de bien. Si aceptan estas ofertas, eso supondrá mucho más trabajo.

Él la miró de arriba abajo con mucha calma. A ella no te consoló mucho saber que, en ese caso, al revés que cuando hablaron de Esmeralda, la atracción parecía mutua. Ella no quería desearlo, aunque fuera recíproco. Darien se rehizo y miró hacia la ventana.

—Sí, pero tenemos que adaptamos a estas entradas. A mis asesores financieros y de planificación les encanta —frunció el ceño—. Son un grupo de gente muy interesante. Los que buscan socios o quieren vender no siempre tienen dificultades económicas. Por ejemplo, dos de ellos son herederos inmobiliarios.

—Herederos inmobiliarios —repitió ella mientras habría dado cualquier cosa por pasarte los dedos por aquellas maravillosas arrugas—. ¿Se han encontrado de repente con una monstruosidad que no pueden asimilar? Claro. Puedo entender que algunas personas quieran dejarlo. ¿Usted puede conseguir que todos esos negocios sean rentables?

—Ya he propuesto otras salidas para los que no lo serán —su jefe temporal sonrió y ella se quedó sin aliento—. Piensas como una empresaria. Me parece que vas a ser un fichaje mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Bueno —ella intentó no hacer caso del pulso desbocado por ese halago. No pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo allí—. Será mejor que vayamos yendo a la sala de reuniones.

—Esperemos que sean puntuales. ¿Qué has elegido de comida?

Él se levantó, juntó un montón de notas para la reunión y se las dio a ella. Sus dedos se rozaron. Ella sintió calidez y deseó que esos dedos un poco ásperos la acariciaran. Él la miraba fijamente a la cara, la acariciaba con los ojos, que pasaron por la nariz y por los ojos y se detuvieron en la boca.

—Serena…

—Nosotros… eh…

Tenía la boca seca. Aquello no podía ser, pero creía que iba a besarla. ¿Desde cuándo tenía una imaginación tan delirante? Entró corriendo a su despacho. Cualquier cosa con tal de tomarse un respiro. Él le había preguntado algo. ¡La comida! Era todo lo que podía recordar. Tenía que improvisar.

—Le gustará lo que he pedido. Ya lo verá. Tengo que recoger un par de cosas y estaré preparada.

—Buenos días. Encantada de conocerlo.

Serena parecía tranquila mientras iba recibiendo a los visitantes. Darien, sin embargo, estaba al lado de ella en la puerta de la sala y percibió la tensión que irradiaba. Él sonrió, asintió con la cabeza e intercambió unas palabras con cada asistente, pero tampoco estaba tranquilo. No lo había estado desde que le rozó los dedos y sintió una oleada ardiente por todo el cuerpo. La había deseado desde que la conoció y sería tonto si fingía otra cosa. Quizá no le gustara darse cuenta, pero se preciaba de afrontar la verdad. Sólo tenía que encontrar la manera de sortear ese indeseado interés por ella.

Desde que hacía cinco años Beryl le enseñó lo que tenía que ser su vida, él había salido desenfadadamente con las mujeres. No se movía ni por amistad ni por compromisos y no pensaba variar ese principio. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Serena y él estaban tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire. Sólo quería abrazarla y encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que lo abrumaban. Si la besaba, ¿sus labios lo corresponderían apasionadamente? Si la estrechaba contra sí, ¿sus cuerpos se adaptarían como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro? ¿El deseo ardería a llamaradas o lentamente? Aquello era absurdo. Acababan de conocerse, pero él no podía sofocar esos pensamientos.

—Malachite, pasa, siéntate.

Darien señaló la mesa preparada para la comida, pero no podía quitarse a Serena de la cabeza. Ella olía a lilas del valle. ¿Habría usado siempre ese aroma ?

Quiso recorrer cada rincón del cuerpo que lo llevaba. Contuvo un resoplido y estrechó la mano del último invitado.

—Bienvenido, Allan.

—¿De verdad? —Allan estrechó su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria—. Ya lo veremos cuando haya leído tu propuesta. Si no me impresiona, puedes olvidarte de que venda. Sólo estoy pensándome esta operación. No tengo nada decidido.

—Sea cual sea tu decisión, la respetaremos.

Sin embargo, los dos sabían que la mujer de Allan, un capricho para él, había hundido la empresa desde que él se la regaló.

—Mmm —Allan entrecerró los ojos—. La moda puede ser un negocio voluble, puede dar un giro radical en cualquier momento.

—Todo es posible —Darien intentó no mostrar su incredulidad.

Cuando Allan vio a Serena, su semblante cambió. Un interés depredador iluminó su cara.

—¿Quién es esta belleza?

Era suya. Darien lo pensó al instante. Un pensamiento posesivo y desproporcionado porque acababa de conocerla.

—Allan, te presento a Serena Tsukino, mi asistente. Serena, te presento a Allan Hardy.

Darien lo dijo con cierta indiferencia, pero su cuerpo bullía con una advertencia que transmitió a Allan con la mirada. Éste parpadeó al asimilar el mensaje.

—Encantado de conocerlo. Espero que pase un buen rato hoy con nosotros.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa forzada y le entregó una carpeta. La tensión de Darien se disipó. Ella no había caído en las redes de Allan, había captado algo del conquistador que la había disuadido.

—Aquí encontrará la propuesta por su negocio —Serena señaló la carpeta—. Puede sentarse y ojearla hasta que sirvan la comida.

Era fría como una ensalada de lechuga. Darien contuvo una sonrisa y Allan se alejó.

Serena se sentó a la derecha de Darien y tuvo la sensación de haber estado allí toda la vida.

—Ahora que estamos sentados, ¿podría volver a decirme todos los nombres? —Serena se dirigió a él—. Empiece por la persona de mi derecha y dé la vuelta a la mesa. No se olvide de nadie.

Ella tema el bloc sobre la rodilla y el lápiz preparado. Si no hubiera visto cómo se aferraba al bloc, él habría pensado que era todo confianza en sí misma. Saber que estaba inquieta hacía que fuera más humana para él, más atractiva. Darien inclinó la cabeza y le dio el nombre y una breve descripción del negocio de cada uno. Habría podido rozarle la oreja con los labios y nadie se habría dado cuenta. Su aliento se abría paso por el objeto de sus pensamientos. Ella se estremeció y lo miró a los ojos. Era muy receptiva. Él posó la mirada en su pelo de color oro, de ahí fue a su boca, a los labios que anhelaba besar y a su nariz corta y recta. Los ojos eran azules, como un profundo mar tropical bajo un sol abrasador. Sin saber cómo, le dio el último nombre.

Ella lo apuntó todo, soltó un leve suspiro y se dejó caer contra el respaldo.

—Gracias, así podré asociar los comentarios con las personas.

¿Sabría ella que sus ojos adoptaban un aire soñador cuando lo miraban? No voraz ni devorador como los de Esmeralda, sino delicado, casi vulnerable, y muy sexy.

—Quería saber el menú…

Serena sacó un papel escrito a mano que le había dado un camarero cuando ella entró en la sala, lo desplegó y lo miró.

—Comentamos varias posibilidades, pero elegí copas de marisco y mini pasteles de carne y hortalizas para empezar… Eso nos permite probar el vino blanco y el tinto.

Darien no quería saber nada del menú. No apartó los ojos de ella. Quería besaría.

Ella le esbozó el resto del menú con los ojos clavados en los de él y se sonrojó un poco.

—La factura de vino va a ser astronómica. Pensé que querría el mejor.

—El dinero no es obstáculo en esta operación —él ladeó la cabeza.

Los asistentes estudiaron las ofertas mientras se servía la comida. A eso le siguió una animada discusión y Darien hizo todo lo posible por participar y dejar a un lado los pensamientos sobre la piel de Serena y las ganas que tenía de acariciarla.

—Cuando se acepte una propuesta, se la pasaré a alguno de los especialistas de mi equipo —le explicó a un hombre que tenía sentado enfrente—. Él estudiará la compra o la reorganización de la estructura. No se pierde tiempo.

Serena tomaba notas mientras picaba gambas y vieiras y daba sorbos de un delicioso Sauvignon blanco. Darien contestaba preguntas y eludía comentarios con habilidad. Sin embargo, no dejaba de notar la presencia de ella. Cada vez que había una pausa, él la miraba, envidiando cada bocado que daba y deseando deleitarse con aquella boca.

—Has elegido muy bien el catering. ¿Lo conozco?

—Seguramente, no. Tienen una camioneta y van a cualquier sitio en un instante. Otras oficinas ya lo han utilizado.

—Lo sabes porque has llamado a otras secretarias en vez de ponerte a llamar a restaurantes y otros catering. Muy lista.

Lista, decidida y tan deseosa de hacer bien su trabajo que él no podía dejar de preguntarse si sería tan entusiasta a la hora de complacer a un hombre durante una noche rebosante de sensualidad. Era algo que no debería plantearse. Sin embargo, su halago hizo que ella lo mirara con una gratitud sorprendida.

—Tuve que… intenté salirme de lo normal.

Hizo que pareciera un incordio y tomó precipitadamente un poco de arroz con azafrán. Pese a no quererlo, él bajó los parpados al verla comer.

—Mmm —Serena miró su plato—. Tengo que reconocer que está muy bueno.

Él comió pastelillos de carne mientras apreciaba la belleza de su estructura ósea, la delicadeza de sus hombros bajo la chaqueta. Notó un estremecimiento.

—La comida te ha salido muy bien, Serena —intentó concentrarse en el trabajo—. Si todo el trabajo que me haces es igual de eficiente, quedaré encantado.

Ella se puso muy recta, frunció los labios y volvió a aferrarse al bloc de notas.

—Puede confiar en mi agencia para cualquier necesidad de su empresa.

Cuando sirvieron los postres, la conversación se apaciguó para disfrutar de la comida. Serena también se relajó, pero Darien, en vez de hacer lo mismo, se puso más tenso. ¿Por qué no había podido aplacar los pensamientos personales sobre ella? Quizá los problemas no llegaran de su cabeza. Quizá tuviera que satisfacer su curiosidad. Una degustación para poder apartarla para siempre de sus pensamientos.

—La mousse de café está deliciosa —comentó ella.

Se volvió hacia él y sonrió. Una sonrisa inocente, pero él sintió la necesidad de arrastrarla hasta el cuarto de atrás y besarla entre escobas, cubos y fregonas.

Estaba volviéndose loco. Sólo podía pensar en saborearla, aunque cada poro de su cuerpo te decía que pensar así era peligroso.

—Mmm…

—Espero que la crema de limón y las tartaletas de fruta estén a la misma altura —ella tomó otra cucharada—. ¿Quiere que le sirvan un poco de mousse de café para que lo pruebe todo?

—No. Gracias —Darien se aclaró la garganta—. Así… está bien.

Él probó la crema de limón, alabó la elección e intentó no fijarse en la boca de ella. Estaban en una reunión y aquello no podía ser. Ella parpadeó.

—Me alegro de que le guste el postre…

—Sí…

Llegó el café. Con alivio, él se enfrascó en una conversación con el hombre que tenía a su izquierda hasta que las cosas volvieron a su cauce.

Por fin, llegó el momento de que él pronunciara un breve discurso para terminar.

—Todos necesitan tiempo para meditar, para comentarlo con sus compañeros y para estudiar las cifras. Propongo conferencias por teléfono mañana y el miércoles para concluir las operaciones. Llamen a Serena por la mañana y ella les dirá las horas que están libres.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Serena anotaba algo y lo subrayaba. Los asistentes fueron saliendo entre murmullos de agradecimiento. Darien los despidió en la puerta mientras Serena se ocupaba de que los empleados recogieran la mesa. Ella volvió justo cuando Allan se metía un puro apagado en la boca y decía.

—La conferencia por teléfono no me gusta. Pásate mañana a las cuatro por mi oficina. Entonces te daré la respuesta.

—Estoy ocupado a esa hora —Darien intentó decirlo con un tono apesadumbrado—. Durante toda la semana sólo podré reunirme por teléfono. Comprenderás que tengo trabajo. Estoy seguro de que tú también tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Llámame el jueves o el viernes si quieres. A ti puedo ampliarte el plazo.

—Ya veremos.

Allan Hardy salió con la oferta debajo del brazo y el ceño fruncido.

—Vaya despedida —Serena lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa—. ¿Cree que aceptará su propuesta?

—Creo que acabará haciéndolo.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia la de ella. La deseaba aunque no quisiera. Serena dejó escapar un leve suspiro muy revelador.

—Bueno, mmm, voy a comprobar que, mmm, hayan recogido todo… No me espere. Siga con lo suyo —Serena tomó aire. Iré cuando me haya calmado… dentro de un minuto. Iré dentro de un minuto.

Él se fue. Si no lo hubiera hecho, la habría abrazado y se habrían besado desaforadamente, aunque acabaran de conocerse.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

—¿Quieres algo?

Serena cerró el archivador y sonrió al niño vestido de colegial que estaba en medio del vestíbulo. Habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que empezó a trabajar en Chiba Enterprises. Dos semanas y media repletas de excitación contenida entre ella y un hombre como no había conocido otro. Los clientes habían entrado y salido. Serena había despachado el trabajo y no había fastidiado nada. Esa mañana, Allan Hardy había firmado. Habían pasado muchas cosas, pero era la primera vez que veía un niño en la oficina. Un niño debería parecer fuera de lugar allí, pero, por algún motivo, no lo parecía.

—Ah, hola. No te había visto. ¿Está preparado Darien? —El niño la miró, dejó la mochila en una silla y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, como hacía Darien—. Dijo que tendríamos que salir a las cuatro.

—Ya es casi esa hora, ¿no?

Ella volvió lentamente a su sitio para intentar asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Ese niño era idéntico al hombre que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Tenía los mismo ojos de color cielo, el mismo pelo, los mismos gestos, el mismo ceño… ¿Sería el hijo de Darien?

Era una posibilidad que no le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese momento. Se sintió desconcertada. ¿Dónde estaba la madre de ese niño? ¿Qué relación tenía Darien con ella? ¿Por qué el niño no lo había llamado «papá»? ¿A qué había estado jugando Darien con ella? Él era un soltero conocido y despreocupado que había estado mandándole señales de atracción desde que se conocieron. Ella había creído que esas señales eran cada vez más evidentes por ambas partes, aunque Darien había intentado evitarlas.

Naturalmente, ella tampoco había querido dar un paso movida por ellas. Había querido acabar con la parte que le concernía en cuanto supo cómo. ¿O no? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué se había pensado Darien?

—Mmm, tu pad… el señor Chiba está hablando por teléfono —no podía incomodar al niño porque ella estuviera estupefacta—. Seguro que terminará enseguida.

—Esperaré —contestó el niño mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Muy bien.

Ella fingió que volvía a trabajar, pero en la pantalla de su ordenador sólo aparecían incongruencias. Últimamente había estado tentada a dejarse llevar por el interés de Darien, y por el suyo propio. Dar un paso adelante una vez para ver qué pasaba. No debería haberlo querido. Vivía en un engaño. Él no la desearía si supiera sus secretos y, además, ella tenía que protegerse. Sin embargo, parecía que él también tenía secretos.

Darien salió de su despacho y la miró con un brillo conocido en los ojos. Luego, se dio la vuelta y vio al niño. Su gesto se suavizó con cariño y orgullo. Dio dos zancadas, lo abrazó y te revolvió el pelo.

—Buen chico, Zafiro. Has sido muy puntual. ¿No has tenido problemas con los autobuses?

El chico rodeó a Darien con unos brazos delgados y después hizo todo lo posible para soltarse.

—No —sonrió al sentirse libre—. Cada vez estás más flojo. Casi no puedes sujetarme.

—Es que tú estás cada vez más fuerte —replicó Darien con una sonrisa agridulce.

Darien hizo como si no encontrara su maletín, pero Serena notó la ternura que intentaba disimular y que quería mucho a ese niño. Le dio unas cuantas instrucciones y se volvió hacia Zafiro.

—¿Ya os conocéis? Te presento a Serena. Está sustituyendo a Molly hasta que vuelva. La otra secretaria… —Darien se aclaró la garganta—… no era muy buena y ha venido Serena.

Serena anotó las instrucciones en la agenda, la cerró y miró al niño.

—Hola otra vez.

—Me llamo Zafiro —estrechó la mano de Serena—. Eres más guapa que la otra —se sonrojó un poco—. Quiero decir…

—Gracias —ella se volvió hacia su mesa para evitarle más bochorno y no tener que mirar a Darien—. No os entretendré. Está claro que tenéis que ir a algún sitio.

Darien asintió con la cabeza y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Mamá ha dicho que, si quieres, estás invitado a cenar esta noche otra vez. Esta tarde está haciendo recados, pero llevará algo bueno —Zafiro se puso la mochila al hombro—. Puedo ir solo al dentista. Si puedo tomar un par de autobuses, también puedo…

—Todos los autobuses. Ya, pero cuando te pusieron el primer aparato, prometí que te llevaría a todas las citas. Yo siempre…

—Cumples tus promesas, ya lo sé, pero no hace falta que me mimes.

Zafiro suspiró y fue hacia la puerta. Serena lo miró e intentó contener la rabia y la desilusión que le habían producido las inocentes palabras del niño. Darien seguía con su madre. Había estado jugando con ella. Se sintió estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta; se sintió un segundo plato, como cuando Diamante terminó su compromiso.

—No te mimo —Darien hizo un gesto con la mano—. Ve por delante. Te alcanzaré en los ascensores.

El niño se marchó y Darien se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Te pasa algo? Pareces nerviosa —puso una expresión bastante afligida—. ¿No te gustan los niños?

—No, no pasa nada, Darien.

Su manera de proteger al niño hizo que ella anhelara lo que no había tenido: una familia incondicional. Eso, sin embargo, no cambiaba el hecho de que Darien estuviera definitivamente fuera de su radio de acción. Además, ya no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

Serena metió una cinta en el dictáfono, se colocó los auriculares y puso las manos sobre el teclado. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado del nombre del niño.

—Me alegro de haber conocido a tu hijo, pero ¿no tendrías que irte?

—Ya —Darien entrecerró los ojos—. Creo que acabas de explicar la repentina gelidez del ambiente. Si hay un niño, tiene que haber una madre y, por lo tanto…

—Vas a cenar con esa madre. Está claro que estáis muy unidos. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—¿No? Tú y yo hemos estado…

—¡Date prisa, vamos a llegar tarde! —La exclamación, cargada de cariño, llegó por el pasillo antes de que Zafiro asomara la cabeza—. ¿Vamos a irnos algún año de éstos?

Darien vaciló, apretó los dientes y fue hasta el niño.

—Sí, Zafiro. Vámonos.

Serena fingió no mirarlos y, en cuanto se marcharon, escribió el nombre del niño, aunque sospechó que ya no se le olvidaría.

Una hora más tarde, después de pasar del abatimiento a la furia y al abatimiento otra vez, seguía intentando quitarse a Darien de la cabeza. Lo intentaría hasta que no quedara ni rastro de la atracción que había sentido por él.

Estaba recogiendo la mesa cuando apareció una mujer algo mayor.

—Espero no haberte asustado. ¿Ibas a marcharte?

—Sí, es casi la hora de cerrar, pero ¿desea algo?

Serena guardó la última carpeta en el archivador y se volvió hacia la mujer.

—Sí, pero no es un asunto de trabajo —la mujer sonrió—. Permíteme que me presente, soy Gea Chiba, la madre de Darien —extendió una mano.

Serena escribió el nombre en el bloc, estrechó la mano y miró a unos ojos verdosos y muy afables. Además, no pudo evitar devolver la cálida sonrisa, aunque su idea de Darien había cambiado por segunda vez en la tarde. Había dado por supuesto que él no tenía familia; que vivía sólo para su empresa y para ganar dinero. Incluso se había sentido identificada porque ella tampoco tema lazos familiares importantes.

En el transcurso de una hora, Darien había tenido un hijo, una madre de ese hijo y una madre propia.

—Lo siento, pero Darien no está aquí. Ha llevado a Zafiro al dentista.

Además, se dijo para sus adentros, luego iría a cenar con la madre de su hijo y seguramente harían el amor cuando Zafiro se hubiera dormido.

—Eso esperaba. Lo había calculado para que él no estuviera aquí cuando yo viniera —dejó escapar una risa—. Ya sé que eres nueva, pero necesito que me ayudes en una pequeña conspiración contra mi querido hijo.

Eso parecía interesante, aunque bastante peligroso. ¿Por qué querría conspirar la madre de Darien contra él?

—No sé si podré ayudarla…

—Claro que sí. Será por el bien de él —Gea volvió a reírse—. Tengo que explicártelo. ¿Vamos a tomar un café?

A la mañana siguiente, Darien saludó a Serena con una expresión cautelosa. Serena no supo qué pensar. Durante el café, Gea Chiba no le había hablado de nadie especial en la vida de Darien. Claro que la madre de Darien se había centrado en otras cosas y quizá no hubiera encontrado motivo para mencionarlo.

Serena confió en que, por lo menos, Gea hubiera disfrutado de la comida. Mientras tomaban café, la mujer había comprado suficiente comida preparada como para dar de comer a un regimiente hambriento. Quizá congelara comida para ella misma o quizá tuviera invitados a cenar esa noche.

—Desvía las llamadas. Iremos a comer pronto - Darien lo dijo con un tono delicado, pero ella dio un respingo—. Aquí cerca hay un bar donde dan un pescado con patatas muy bueno.

—No puedo ir —Serena miró a un punto fijo detrás de él—. Tengo trabajo.

No pensaba intimar con él para ser más vulnerable.

—Te lo diré más claramente: no es una invitación, Serena —la miró con rabia e impotencia antes de entrecerrar los ojos—. Tienes que ir.

Quizá no fuera un asunto personal. Quizá ella hubiera hecho algo mal en la oficina. Empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Había estado esquivándolo toda la mañana. ¿Habría metido la pata en algo?

Darien sacó a Serena de la oficina mientras ella seguía preocupada. Pidió la comida a la camarera del bar sin consultarla, la llevó a la mesa que les habían dado, se sentó y empezó a tamborilear con los dedos en la mesa.

—¿Qué pasaría si no quisiera pescadilla?

Serena desplegó la servilleta que envolvía los cubiertos y lo colocó todo delante de ella. Quizá no fuera muy sensato provocarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—A lo mejor prefería cerdo asado o pastel de pollo.

Él dejó de tamborilear.

—¿Sabías que a Zafiro le encanta el pescado con patatas?

—¿De verdad? —ella lo preguntó inexpresivamente aunque se maravilló por el tono suave como el terciopelo de él—. Qué bien…

Llegaron la comida y la bebida y él la miró por encima del borde del vaso de cerveza hasta que volvieron a estar solos.

—Zafiro y yo vivimos al lado. Muchas veces se queda a dormir en mi casa o aparece durante el fin de semana. Cuando estoy, tengo la puerta abierta para él.

¿Qué podía decirle sobre quedarse él en casa de la madre de Zafiro o al revés? Aunque a ella le daba igual con quién se acostara, se dijo con rabia. Seguro que él estaba poniéndole un anzuelo. Lo miró y dio un sorbo de zumo de limón. No volvería a decir nada del asunto. Si él quería decir algo, que lo dijera.

Después de casi terminar la comida en un silencio sepulcral, su firmeza cedió.

—Has hablado de Zafiro, pero ¿qué me cuentas de su madre? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Su madre es la misma que tengo yo. Estaba preguntándome cuánto tardarías en preguntármelo —Darien pinchó una patata frita deleitándose con el gesto violento—. Nuestra madre se llama Gea, Gea Chiba.

Serena tomó una bocanada de aire para intentar asimilar la noticia, Eran hermanos. Había sacado una conclusión precipitada. El corazón empezó a latirle desbocadamente.

—Pero eso no… No es posible.

—Zafiro fue el fruto de un cambio de vida, lo concibió tres meses antes de que nuestro padre muriera.

Darien dejó los cubiertos, sacó dos fotos muy gastadas de la cartera y las dejó encima de la mesa.

—En la primera estamos mis padres y yo un año antes de que mi padre muriera. Fue un aneurisma —lo dijo sin ningún tono especial, pero cerró los puños—. No sufrió. Fue muy rápido.

—Lo siento.

Ella contuvo las ganas de acariciarte la mano y se repitió la información en la cabeza para no olvidarse. En esas ocasiones detestaba su deficiencia.

—Lo hecho de menos —a ella te pareció que expresaba una pérdida muy dolorosa y Darien miró la otra foto—. La otra foto es de mi madre, Zafiro y yo. La sacaron el año pasado, cuando fuimos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Zafiro.

—En la primera parece que tienes como dieciocho años.

Parecía joven y feliz, como se había sentido ella antes del accidente. Seguía siendo feliz, se dijo a sí misma, aunque había cambiado para siempre, como debió de pasarle a Darien con la muerte de su padre.

Darien, sin embargo, no había sacado esa conversación para despertar compasión. Había querido testimoniar la equivocación de ella y que había sacado conclusiones precipitadas. Ella lo notó claramente, pero no le pareció justo del todo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando…?

—¿Sacaste esa conclusión por tu cuenta? Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pensabas, Zafiro me interrumpió y tuvimos que irnos —él fue a agarrar las fotos, tocó los dedos de ella y no los soltó—. Entonces, me pregunté si no sería mejor que creyeras eso.

La furia dejó paso a algo distinto y más profundo. Ella buscó la respuesta en los ojos de Darien y se encontró con una excitación cautelosa y no deseada que la alcanzó muy profundamente.

—Pero me lo has dicho. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?

Serena se sobó la mano y deseó que él no hubiera notado cuánto te habría gustado dejarla donde estaba.

—La sinceridad. No me gustan los engaños.

Engaños como el de una secretaria que no le decía sus limitaciones al jefe y que estaba pensando en dejar de trabajar para él. Sin embargo, su situación era distinta.

—No podía permitir que pensaras que estoy prometido a alguna mujer inexistente. Sin embargo, los dos nos hemos sentido atraídos por el otro y quiero que sepas que no voy a salir contigo.

—¿No quieres tener una relación? —qué desfachatez. ¿Qué se habría creído? Ella sólo había correspondido al interés de él—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sí quiero salir contigo? ¡No quiero ningún tipo de lío!

—Una vez ya intenté el compromiso, Serena —Darien hizo un gesto de disgusto—. Lo que yo podía ofrecer no era suficiente. Tuve que dejarlo.

—Entonces, te pareces mucho a mi ex novio —las palabras le salieron directamente de la herida—. Resultó que él tampoco podía aguantar el compromiso. Eso me enseñó bastante sobre los hombres y las relaciones.

—No sabía que hubieras estado prometida —Darien la miró a los ojos—. A lo mejor tú y yo tenemos más cosas en común de las que te imaginas —hizo una mueca, como si sus recuerdos no fueran muy buenos—. Yo también estuve prometido, hace cinco años. Cuando mi novia quiso cosas de mí que yo no podía darle, los dos nos hicimos daño. Aquella experiencia hizo que aceptara mis limitaciones. No puedo ofrecer a una mujer nada más que un interés efímero.

A Serena le pareció notar que él pedía comprensión, que en el fondo de sus ojos había arrepentimiento.

—Hay cosas en mi vida que hacen que me sea imposible dar más —Darien bajó bruscamente la mirada y volvió a levantarla con un gesto de firmeza—. Yo no cambiaría nada. No estoy dispuesto a que una relación con una mujer vuelva a arrinconarme.

Ella tampoco quería sentir eso.

—Lo dices como si existiera el riesgo de que tuviéramos una relación. Sin embargo, no corremos peligro. Ninguno de los dos lo quiere —Serena esbozó una sonrisa forzada—. Es verdad que han saltado chispas, pero lo hemos hablado y podemos olvidarlo, podemos seguir con una relación laboral perfecta basta que me vaya —Serena sacudió la cabeza y se levantó—. ¿Volvemos al trabajo?

—¿Así, sin más? ¿Todo desaparece y nos olvidamos?

Darien soltó una risa inexpresiva, se guardó las fotos y también se levantó.

—Efectivamente. Así, sin más.

Serena salió corriendo del bar con la esperanza de que sus palabras se cumplieran; si no, iba a pasarlo; muy mal.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Las cosas nunca salían bien. Serena retorció entre sus manos las tiras del bolso y supo que todo era un error. Era viernes por la noche, el final de la semana laboral. Tendría que haber estado en casa viendo una película o divirtiéndose con sus amigas.

Miró al hombre que la acompañaba en el taxi. Esa noche, Darien, vestido con traje, podría competir contra todo el mundo y ganar. Los pantalones oscuros se ceñían sobre los poderosos muslos, llevaba la chaqueta a juego colgada de un brazo y la camisa, de un blanco inmaculado y, seguramente, hecha a medida, le resaltaba los hombros y el pecho.

Contra su voluntad, quiso tocarlo, comprobar si su cuerpo era tan sólido como parecía, abrazar esa fuerza. Nunca debió haber aceptado aquello. Fueron los pasteles. Gea Chiba la había tentado con el postre de los dioses en un restaurante griego que había a lado de la oficina. Entonces, cuando bajó la guardia por la miel, el hojaldre y el café solo, ¡bum!, Gea entró a matar.

Gea fue convincente, pero ¿qué sabía ella sobre las cosas bien intencionadas que se hacían en las familias para contentarse unos a otros? ¡Ella tenía que concentrarse en no desear a Darien! El taxi dobló una esquina. Su muslo chocó contra la pierna de Darien y tuvo que contener el aliento.

—Seguramente le espanten las sorpresas —farfulló ella hacia la ventanilla.

Serena no quería felicitarlo por el cumpleaños ni besarlo en la mejilla. No quería estar allí. Sin embargo, había aceptado organizar e ir a esa «reunión de trabajo» como una treta para que Darien fuera a la fiesta sorpresa que su madre le había preparado con tanto esfuerzo.

—Si vas a farfullar, ¿te importaría mirarme? Por lo menos podría leerte los labios.

Darien lo dijo con un tono sombrío que la estremeció. El mismo tono sombrío que ella había visto en sus ojos cuando salió del cuarto de baño de la oficina vestida para esa noche. No habían tenido tiempo de ir a sus casas para cambiarse, pero él sí había tenido tiempo de lanzarle una mirada abrasadora como la que estaba lanzándole en ese momento.

Serena buscó alguna excusa para haber farfullado, algo que la distrajera de la excitación. Se salvó porque llegaron a la selecta dirección cerca del puerto. Era una parte de la ciudad preciosa, sensual y animada que seducía más que otra cosa. En otro momento, habría sido un bálsamo para su estado de ánimo.

—Ya hemos llegado. Justo a tiempo para comentar la oferta de tu cliente, el señor Goodman.

Había hecho un esfuerzo enorme para acordarse del nombre. A Darien le extrañó que la voz de Serena tuviera un tono de alivio y que pusiera tanto énfasis, como si creyera que él no fuera a entenderla.

—Qué casualidad que Vince eligiera este sitio. Tengo una participación aquí —replicó él.

¿Estaría aliviada porque por fin podrían salir del asiento trasero del taxi y ya no tendrían que estar tan cerca?, se preguntó Darien. ¿Estaría tan excitada como lo estaba él? Sería demasiado para la idea que tenía ella de que podían pasar por alto la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro. Serena asintió con la cabeza y con un entusiasmo excesivo.

—Sí, tu mad… el señor Goodman dijo que tenías una participación en el restaurante.

—El dueño había dejado que el sitio perdiera brío, pero no quería venderlo y compré una participación. Lo ayudé a que fuera más atractivo.

A él todo aquello le daba igual. Sólo quería pasarle los dedos entre el pelo, acariciarle la nuca y notar cómo se ponía en tensión bajo sus manos. Sin embargo, no era la mujer adecuada para él y no lo sería nunca. ¡Tenía un gato y una especie de gallina ponedora! Hacía cinco años, él había sido incapaz de satisfacer las peticiones de Beryl y la idea que ella tenía de una casa era que se ocupara de todo un equipo de decoradores.

Darien pagó y ayudó a Serena a bajarse del taxi. Se fijó en la pierna que surgió debajo del vestido.

—Estás impresionante. También sabrás que quiero conocer cada rincón de ti. Con calma y, a ser posible, en privado.

—Es… no puedes… —balbució ella antes de callarse.

—Entonces, miraré.

Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. El vestido tenía un leve resplandor de color ocre y sé ceñía a sus pechos y a sus caderas antes de ensancharse un poco desde la rodilla a los tobillos, para poder andar, con una abertura hasta medio muslo. También tenía un escote alto y era muy decente.

—Vestida así y con el pelo recogido en alto de forma que tu cuello parece interminable, ¿te extraña que quiera volver a montarte en el taxi y besarte hasta que nos quedemos sin aliento?

—Tienes una… reunión de trabajo.

Serena agarró el bolso como si fuera un escudo. Aunque quizá fuera para tener las manos ocupadas y que no se dispararan a acariciarlo. Las miradas chocaron y él captó la excitación en sus ojos y quiso decirle que se dejara llevar.

Era un disparate. Sin embargo, a lo mejor se dejaba arrastrar antes de que pudieran salir de ahí. Si lo hacía, los resultados serían peores de los que él se imaginaba. Era imposible que fuera todo lo que su cuerpo y sus sentidos te decían que podía encontrar en ella.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, Serena, porque está muy claro que no va a solucionarse solo.

—No podemos. Ya hemos acordado que ninguno de los dos quiere ningún tipo de relación —ella se separó unos pasos—. Tenemos que entrar. No podemos llegar tarde…

—Entraremos, pero esto no está solucionado. Sigo sin entender por qué Goodman no podía verme durante el día.

Ese hombre era un conocido de su madre y Darien ya había hecho algunos negocios con él, en un despacho y a plena luz del día. Darien cumplía treinta años y, aunque la visión de Serena vestida de aquella manera era un buen regalo, habría preferido hacer otra cosa.

—Supongo que habrá estado ocupado. Vamos. Es por aquí, me parece…

Serena lo miró fugazmente, se dio la vuelta y salió precipitadamente hacia la entrada del edificio. Tenía pecas en los pálidos hombros. Pecas que parecían incitarlo a deleitarse con esa piel tan delicada. Darien contuvo un gruñido.

—¿Ya habías venido? —le preguntó para disimular—. Parece que sabes perfectamente donde ir.

El vestido que ella llevaba lo abrumaba. Las ganas de acariciarla lo abrumaban.

—No había venido nunca, pero me han dicho que el restaurante está en un piso con unas vistas increíbles.

Cuando salieron del ascensor, en el último piso, el dueño en persona fue a recibirlos y los llevó hacia unas puertas correderas sin que Darien pudiera intervenir.

—Vas hacia la sala de baile —comentó Darien ante la evidente equivocación y la prisa del dueño—. Tenemos que reunimos con alguien en el restaurante…

El dueño, sin responder, abrió las puertas de par en par.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—¡Sorpresa!

Un griterío brotó de la habitación.

—Efectivamente, esto es una sorpresa.

Darien se volvió y puso a Serena a su lado. ¿Sería un gesto de dominio? ¿Sería una indicación de que la atracción que sentían sería satisfecha? Él no lo supo, sólo supo que sus dedos querían estar alrededor del brazo de Serena mientras asimilaba la sonrisa de su madre, la sonrisa de Zafiro y la marea de caras conocidas.

El dueño dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le estrechó la mano.

—Hacía mucho que no visitabas tu inversión. Diviértete.

Su madre te dio un rápido achuchón con sólo un brazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños. ¿Está completamente sorprendido? A Vince le pareció una buena broma. Tiene que hablar contigo de trabajo, pero Serena ha concertado una cita.

—No he sospechado nada.

Estaba tan centrado en Serena que no se enteraba de nada más. Incluso en ese momento, estaba hipnotizado por tenerla agarrada del brazo. ¿Cuándo habría hablado su madre con Serena? La miró. El contacto hacía que le abrasara todo el cuerpo.

—Creo que mi nueva secretaria va a tener que responder a algunas preguntas.

Ella se rió, pero sus ojos reflejaron una vulnerabilidad absoluta. Él no supo por qué, pero quiso librarla de ese sufrimiento. Se sintió dominado por una oleada de proteccionismo y posesión. Le dio igual lo que pensaran todos lo que los observaban.

—Creo que me debes un beso de cumpleaños. Aunque sólo sea por haberme engañado de esta manera.

—No… —ella se puso tensa—. Creo que no es una buena idea.

—Yo creo que sí lo es.

La besó sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada más; sin pensárselo dos veces. Le tomó la cara entre las manos y se deleitó con la suave carnosidad de sus labios. Eso era todo lo que ella quería: probarlo. Tener la oportunidad de comprobar que tampoco era tan impresionante; que podría alejarse sin lamentarlo. Sin embargo, Serena se derritió en sus brazos con el beso y él se hundió en un mar insondable de sensaciones. Ella lo agarraba abrasadoramente de los brazos y la delicada fragancia de su perfume lo embriagaba. Serena seguía el ritmo de su beso como si llevaran una vida juntos.

Lo invadió la sensación de que un vacío se había llenado por contuvo un jadeo y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no estrecharla contra sí y olvidarse de todo. Sólo había conseguido demostrarse lo bien que estaban juntos y no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Consiguió separarse de ella y el silencio que los había rodeado se llenó de risas y conversaciones. En realidad, él no sabía si el ruido había cesado o sencillamente no lo había oído.

—No deberías haberlo hecho —lo reprendió ella con un susurro.

El sonrojo de su cara reflejaba la misma impresión que sentía él. Tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados y Darien la miró de arriba abajo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Darien.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa vacilante, como si quisiera convencer a todo el mundo de que aquello había sido una felicitación amigable. ¿La creerían o captarían lo profundo del gesto como lo había captado él? Serena se alejó un poco de Darien.

—Espero que disfrutes con… la celebración.

Serena sólo pensaba en seguir alejándose. El corazón se le salía del pecho. Darien la había besado delante de un gentío. La había tocado y había provocado una reacción que ella creía que nunca volvería a tener desde que Diamante Black la había abandonado. Bueno, eso no era verdad. Nunca se había sentido así. Ni con Diamante ni con ningún otro hombre. ¿Lo sabría toda aquella gente? ¿Se darían cuenta de que Darien había desencadenado algo dentro de ella que podría hacer que no le importara nada?

Gea Chiba le agarró la mano y se la apretó.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. No habría podido hacerlo sin ti.

El tono, carente de sorpresa o espanto, hizo que Serena pensara que ese beso no había sido tan revelador como ella se había imaginado.

Gea se volvió hacia alguien que tenía al lado.

—Creo que ya conoces a mi otro hijo.

—Sí —Serena sonrió al niño—. Zafiro y yo nos conocimos en la oficina.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —Le preguntó Gea—. ¿Te ha costado adaptarte y sustituir a…?—se rió y agitó una mano—. Mi memoria ya no es la de antes.

Serena contuvo una risa histérica. Si ella supiera…

—Se llamaba Esmeralda. Me quedaré poco tiempo en la oficina de su hijo.

—Te quedarás lo que dure nuestro acuerdo —replicó Darien, que estaba al lado de ella—. Me perteneces durante ese tiempo y pienso aprovecharte hasta el último día.

—Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido para poner orden en la oficina.

Serena intentó tomarse las palabras de Darien al pie de la letra, pero sintió un hormigueo por su doble sentido. No podía querer llevar más lejos su atracción. Ese beso ya había sido bastante demoledor. Tenía que salir de la órbita de ese hombre.

—Estoy segura de que cualquiera de mi equipo podría incorporarse en este momento.

Darien entrecerró los ojos.

—Pero eso no va a pasar, querida. Vamos a mezclarnos con la gente. Estoy seguro de que están deseando conocerte.

Querida… Lo habría dicho por decir, pero la había mirado con ardor.

—En realidad, iba a marcharme. Ésta es tu noche. La cena de trabajo sólo era una treta para traerte. Ya no me necesitas por aquí.

—Qué tontería. Si crees que voy a dejar que te marches… —Darien lo dijo con una firmeza evidente—. Además, muchas de estas personas podrían ser unos buenos contactos para tu agencia. ¿No quieres conseguir trabajo?

—Claro que sí, pero no puedo hacer que se traguen mi agencia en tu fiesta.

Él le tomó la mano y la colgó de su codo.

—Podrías hacerlo si quisieras, pero si no, diviértete y no seas aguafiestas:

Ella todavía estaba intentando reponerse cuando él se despidió de su madre y su hermano y la llevó por toda la sala para presentarle a tíos, tías, primos y más colegas de los que ella pudo contar. Nunca se acordaría de ellos. Darien, sin embargo, no quería que alguien la sustituyera. ¿Qué podría hacer?

—Tienes muchos familiares. Me impresiona que tantos hayan viajado para venir… —sonó como si él no se mereciera el viaje—. Perdona. Me he expresado muy mal. Será mejor que me dejes un rato sola —te propuso ella—. Disfruta de tus invitados.

—¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? Disfruto con tu compañía y es mi cumpleaños. ¿No quieres hacerme feliz?

Aparte de la mano que la retenía a su lado, él no la tocaba, pero su mirada era abrasadora.

—No debería.

Sin embargo, se quedó. Se convenció de que no pasaría nada. Se habían besado, pero cuando él recuperara el sentido común, no volvería a hacerlo.

Comieron, bebieron y durante los brindis se hicieron muchas bromas sobre fútbol. Quizá Darien hubiera jugado al fútbol en la universidad y, desde, luego, tenía un físico muy apropiado. Cuando Darien habló, ella seguía pensando en ese físico, en ese cuerpo encima de ella. Pensamientos que la perturbaban y cautivaban a la vez.

—Baila conmigo.

—Deberías bailar con alguna de tus invitadas.

Serena lo dijo con un tono normal y esperó que sus ojos no delataran el deseo que sentía por él. No podía bailar con él. No podía estrecharse contra ese pecho sin dejar muy claro cuánto lo anhelaba y cuánto deseaba quedarse así todo el tiempo posible.

Había oscurecido y por los ventanales se veían las luces del puerto. Esa noche ya había sido bastante cuento de hadas como para arriesgarse a bailar con el príncipe.

—Prefiero bailar contigo.

La llevó a la pista de baile antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que se había imaginado algo muy distinto a la realidad. La pista estaba llena de gente que seguía el ritmo de una canción muy movida de los años ochenta. No habría contacto y se sintió decepcionada. Aun así, los movimientos, que eran muy normales cuando salía a bailar con sus amigas, parecían algo muy distinto cuando Darien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Cada movimiento que hacía ella parecía rebosante de sensualidad. Cada movimiento que hacía él parecía pensado para que ella se excitara más. Parecía como si nadie se diera cuenta, pero ella notaba tanto la tensión entre ellos que se estremeció.

Él también lo notaba. Serena lo supo porque no se molestó en disimularlo cuando las miradas se encontraron. Esa oleada de sensualidad la dejó sin aliento.

Casi al final de la canción, él se acercó y la tomó de las caderas. Ya no la miraba moverse. La miraba a los ojos con mirada ardiente y ella supo que iba a derretirse inevitablemente. No lo evitaría pese a su decisión de tener mucho cuidado; pese a los recuerdos, pese al daño y a todas las cosas que no podía rememorar.

Los aplausos indicaron el final de la canción. Darien bajó las manos. Ella se dio cuenta de que tenía las suyas en la cintura de él. Se soltó y retrocedió.

—Haces que mover las caderas sea un arte —afirmó Darien

Sonrió, pero sus ojos reflejaron unos sentimientos sombríos que le dijeron a Serena que aún no había llegado a ver lo más profundo de ese hombre.

—¿Por qué no le pides a mi hermano que baile contigo y yo saco a mi madre? Zafiro es un poco tímido, pero le vendrá bien bailar con una chica guapa y segura de sí misma.

Darien tenía los brazos a la espalda, como si temiera volver a abrazarla. A ella la había costado tener confianza durante los últimos doce meses, pero pensó que él hacía que la sintiera. Se volvió y vio a Zafiro. Todavía era un niño en edad de ir al colegio.

—¿Me dejará acercarme tanto si se lo pido? —preguntó ella, sin darse cuenta de que esa pregunta reflejaba su propia inseguridad.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

—Claro. No creo que Zafiro pueda hacer otra cosa.

Serena no oyó su respuesta. Ya se había alejado, pero a Darien no le importó porque él ya no era el mismo. No lo había sido desde que ella entró en su oficina y su comentario no se había referido a Zafiro, sino a sí mismo. Había besado a Serena con toda su alma en una habitación llena de gente. Quería hacerlo otra vez, en privado, y no parar nunca más. Le había pedido que bailara con su hermano, pero esa separación no iba a servir de mucho.

Serena se dirigió hacia Zafirol contoneando las caderas y con un brazo alargado hacia él. Zafiro sonrió, salió a la pista y le enseñó unos pasos que no estaban nada mal para un niño de once años. Darien cerró los ojos al sentir un dolor ya conocido. Estaba muy orgulloso de ese niño. Con ganas de arrastrar a Serena a la cama más cercana, sacó a su madre e intentó comportarse normalmente y no como si las entrañas le abrasaran. Nunca había deseado a nadie con esa intensidad.

—Gracias, mamá —se lo dijo en un tono lleno de cariño—. Me ha encantado.

—He tenido una buena ayudante —Darien le dio unos giros al compás de la música y ella rió muy animada—. Menos mal que Serena apareció justo a tiempo. No creo que hubiera podido pedírselo a esa tal Esmeralda.

Su madre no sabía nada del incidente del sofá, pero Darien sintió un escalofrío.

—Claro, pero Esmeralda ya se ha ido y Serena está en su lugar. Espero que no tuviera que hacer mucho para ayudarte a organizar todo esto.

Otra vez le surgió el afán de protección. Su mirada se dirigió automáticamente hacia Serena y su hermano, pero no miró a Zafiro. Pensó que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero también pensó que sólo era una atracción, aunque fuera embriagadora. Ya había aprendido la lección con Beryl.

—No, cariño. No le pedí nada excesivo a tu Serena —la canción terminó y los dos se fueron de la pista—. Pareció un poco impresionada cuando le esbocé mi plan. ¿Tiene mucha familia?

—No lo sé. Se irá pronto. No necesito saberlo. Las palabras sonaron falsas porque quería saberlo todo sobre ella; su historia y sus secretos.

—No estoy seguro de saber lo que quiero —añadió Darien sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta.

—Bueno, cariño, siempre pensé que alguna vez te tocaría. Acuérdate de que mañana por la noche tenemos barbacoa. Sigue en pie a pesar de la sorpresa de hoy. Les gustarán a todos los que han viajado para estar aquí hoy. Entretanto, voy a empezar a despedir a la gente para que podamos dormir un poco.

Su madre se alejó después de soltar esos comentarios tan extraños. Él seguía deseando a Serena y nada más.

Zafiro llegó acompañado por Serena que iba agarrada del codo del chico con una sonrisa que le llegó muy dentro a Darien.

—Muy bien, Zafiro. Ojalá te hubiera visto papá. Estaría muy orgulloso.

—Ojalá él también estuviera aquí.

Zafiro bajó el brazo para que Serena se soltara y su gesto se endureció. Darien lamentó haberle recordado lo que le faltaba. Él había hecho todo lo posible por ser su hermano y su padre, pero sabía que era una sustitución insuficiente.

—Zafiro … —empezó a decir Darien.

—¿Has leído el folleto que te dejé en el despacho? —Lo interrumpió el niño—. El de la Universidad de Sarrenden. Tiene el mejor programa de Mecánica Electrónica de Australia y empieza desde el primer año de instituto.

—Lo he visto, pero está en Melbourne y nosotros vivimos aquí.

La última obsesión de Zafiro eran los aparatos electrónicos. Darien estaba deseando complacerlo, aunque ese interés se desvanecería pronto.

—Tenemos que ver si hay algo en Sidney —siguió Darien—. A lo mejor podrías ir a clases después del colegio.

—No lo entiendes —murmuró Zafiro entre dientes.

—La Mecánica Electrónica es algo muy avanzado, ¿verdad? —Serena se dirigió a Zafiro —. El año pasado le dieron el premio de innovación a un joven que trabaja en ese campo, ¿no?

—Sí —a Zafiro se le iluminó el rostro—. Hizo un animal de compañía electrónico que acompaña a la persona cuando hace ejercicio. Mide la presión sanguínea y todo eso. Hace una señal si falla algo.

—Hablando de ejercicio, ¿quieres salir a correr conmigo mañana por la mañana? —Le preguntó Darien—. Tengo que estar en forma para el partido del domingo.

—Un partido… —Zafiro hizo una mueca—. Eso no es fútbol. Sois un grupo de amigotes dando patadas como si estuvierais en forma. El hockey es mejor.

—Ya entiendo las bromas del fútbol… —Serena contuvo una carcajada con la mano.

—Es posible —Darien no estaba dispuesto a darle la razón a Zafiro—, pero tenemos que tirarnos por el barro si ha llovido y gritar y maldecir mucho.

—Iré a correr contigo —Zafiro sonrió—, pero no iré al partido. Ahora voy a comer algo más antes de que se lleven la comida.

—Adelante —Darien lo empujó un poco hacia la mesa del bufé—. Creo que todavía queda un poco de tarta.

El gentío fue despidiéndose y Darien se vio inmerso en un torbellino de abrazos y besos. Notó que Serena se había quedado al margen y sintió una punzada en el corazón. No quería que pareciera que ella no significaba nada, como si esa noche y el beso no significaran nada, como si alguno de los dos pensara que todo había terminado o estuviera resuelto. Él sabía que no era así.

Gea fue por Zafiro y se dirigieron al ascensor. Darien fue por Serena y la agarró del codo antes de que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—Te buscaré un taxi.

—Gracias, pero no hace falta.

Él, sin embargo, no la había llevado hacia el ascensor, sino hacia la escalera. No quería compartirla con nadie, ni siquiera de una forma tan insignificante. Bajaron sin hablar. Sólo se oía el taconeo de ella contra el suelo. Fue una extraña sensación de intimidad y él pasó la mano del codo a la parte inferior de la espalda antes de adentrarse en la noche. Hacía calor, pero la brisa del mar anunciaba lluvia. En ese momento, sin embargo, esa brisa los acariciaba y le llevaba el aroma de ella. Las olas rompían contra el muro y aumentaban la sensación de intimidad. Estaba atenazado por el deseo. Los demás invitados esperaban en fila y en silencio para tomar un taxi. Cuando les llegó su turno, Serena dejó escapar un suspiro que a él le pareció de alivio.

—Bueno, feliz cumpleaños. Supongo que volveré a verte el lunes, en el trabajo. Aunque quiero hablarte de eso. Me gustaría que Amy…

—Ni hablar.

¿Serena quería salir corriendo? Pero él se encargaría de zanjar ese tema para siempre. Además, Serena era una gran secretaria y no. pensaba prescindir de ella. Ella estaba nerviosa, excitada, tan dominada por todo aquello como él y Darien no podía evitar deleitarse por saberlo. Abrió la puerta del taxi, la dejó pasar y entró con ella.

—Dale la dirección de tu casa.

—Pero yo…

—Si lo prefieres, podemos ir a mi casa.

Él no quería ir allí. Si Serena entraba en su casa, no estaba seguro de que la dejara salir otra vez y, por mucho que la deseara, las señales de alerta todavía se dejaban notar.

Ella debió de tomarse la amenaza en serio porque dio su dirección. Era un barrio de las afueras no muy apetecible y bastante lejos del centro como para ir todos los días a trabajar. ¿Cómo sería su casa?

—No has dicho nada de tu familia desde que entraste a trabajar conmigo.

—No hay mucho que decir —replicó ella con un tono bastante inexpresivo—. Soy hija única. Mis padres no viven en Sidney. Estamos en contacto por teléfono. Todos estamos muy ocupados con nuestras cosas.

¿Tan ocupados que no podían verse de vez en cuando? Si Serena fuera de su familia, él querría algo más que un contacto telefónico. Quiso seguir preguntando pero ella lo miró y vio el resplandor de sus ojos en la penumbra del taxi. La necesidad de besarla volvió a atenazarlo.

Cuando el taxista se paró delante de un grupo de cuatro casas modestas y antiguas, pero que parecían grandes, la tensión podía palparse dentro del taxi.

—No pare el taxímetro. Volveré enseguida.

—No hace falta que salgas —ella lo dijo con un tono implacable.

—Sólo unos minutos.

Lo suficiente para darle un beso de despedida; un beso sin testigos que lo obligaran a terminarlo; un beso que él daría por terminado sólo para demostrarse que podía hacerlo.

—¿Cuál es tu casa?

—La primera por la izquierda, la que tiene dos puertas.

—Una para tu casa y la otra para la oficina, ¿no?

La siguió entre los setos con flores.

—Sí —contestó ella lacónicamente.

Una nota pegada debajo del timbre decía: Agarrar a la gata. Él la leyó y Serena hizo lo mismo, pero Darien no lo entendió hasta que ella abrió la puerta, se agachó y agarró una bola peluda que quería salir corriendo.

—Luna —dijo él distraídamente.

Se dio cuenta de que quería que ella lo abrazara, como hacía con la gata, y se sintió incómodo.

—Si se escapa, podrían atropellarla. ¿Por qué sabías su nombre? —ella se lo preguntó con tono de sorpresa mientras entraba en la casa.

—Me ofreciste el primer gatito que tuviera si daba otra oportunidad a la agencia. Creo que también tienes una gallina o una pata.

—Sí… —la gata se sentó en el suelo, junto a los pies de ella—. ¿Te gustan los gatos? Iba a extirparle los ovarios.

Tenía que estar muy nerviosa para no acordarse de aquella conversación.

—Ya… —a él se le aceleró el pulso—. Da igual, no quiero gatos —sólo la quería a ella.

—Entiendo —estaba tensa y resopló—. Bueno, buenas noches. Gracias por acompañarme a casa.

El resplandor de la luna se coló por la ventana que había detrás de ella. Él no había visto nada de la casa excepto el pequeño vestíbulo. Quería ver algo más pero, sobre todo, la quería a ella. Dejó escapar un gruñido cuando alargó los brazos y la atrajo contra sí.

—Serena, dime que quieres algo más que sólo probar esto. Dime que también has estado pensando en ello durante toda la noche.

Ella tenía la piel más suave de lo que se había imaginado. Lo comprobó centímetro a centímetro con la yema de los dedos. Le acarició las pecas con las que había fantaseado y ella se estremeció levemente.

—No quería pensarlo, pero lo he pensado.

Ella lo reconoció á regañadientes, pero no se apartó, como si no fuera capaz de alejarse de su contacto. A él no se le escapó ese detalle. Le pasó el dedo por la tela que se ataba debajo de su cuello.

—Me gusta tu vestido. Me recuerda a los que llevaban las mujeres que iban a cenar a mi casa cuando yo era muy pequeño.

Sobre todo, le gustaba el contacto del vestido debajo de las manos e imaginársela sin él.

—El vestido… el vestido… ¡Ah! —ella lo dijo con el mismo tono de excitación que lo tenía atenazado—. Lo gané en una subasta por Internet. En Inglaterra. También gané a Betty, mi gallina. No en Inglaterra, por Internet. Iban a sacrificarla si no la compraba. Además, pone unos huevos maravillosos y no molesta.

Era una caja de sorpresas y hablaba nerviosa y encantadoramente, pero él sólo quería desvelar definitivamente una cosa.

—Serena, voy a besarte. A lo mejor, preferirías dejar de hablar mientras lo hago…

—De acuerdo.

Él no supo si lo dijo con resignación, pero la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella lo agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta.

—Déjate llevar conmigo, Serena. Si vamos a hacerlo, hagámoslo juntos.

—Juntos…

Ella era demasiado frágil y temía abrasarse, algo que podía pasarle fácilmente. Aun así levantó la cara. Él la besó como si tampoco pudiera hacer otra cosa. Darien tenía una boca firme y placentera y él se la entregaba con una intimidad que envolvía no sólo sus sentidos, sino también sus sentimientos. Todas sus preocupaciones y reticencias se desvanecieron ante tanta firmeza. El beso cambió. Los labios se suavizaron y ella se sintió dominada por una oleada de ternura. La intimidad la alcanzó en lo más profundo. Era más conmovedor que cualquier otro beso que le hubieran dado y ella, por unos instantes de libertad incontenible, le abrió el corazón.

Serena no había pensado que fueran a pasar del primer beso, pero se dio cuenta de que sólo había sido el preludio; el preludio de volver a vivir una vida plena como no había hecho desde que hizo un fatídico viaje en canoa hacía doce meses. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se abandonó en los brazos de él. Darien, más que fuego, le había dado un refugio y ella lo necesitaba. Además, la besaba como si no pudiera estar un segundo sin sus labios, como si no pudiera vivir si le negaban aquello. Darien la besó como si ella fuera importante para él y ella le correspondió. Se entregó, dejó todo a un lado: sus conflictos y sus temores a no volver a ser deseada. Se olvidó de que esa sensación sólo podía ser una ilusión fruto de los deseos de su corazón, no de la realidad. Podía sentirlo como auténtico, pero no lo era. Ella no era la persona que Darien creía que era.

Él, además, no la quería como ella anhelaba que la quisiera: con el corazón, el alma y los sentimientos. ¿Acaso no le había dicho que no quería ningún tipo de compromiso con una mujer? Entonces, ¿qué hacía en sus brazos y exponiendo sus sentimientos? Si él supiera sus secretos, nunca podría quererla.

Se apartó con los ojos irritados y maldiciendo su vulnerabilidad y la facilidad con la que se había olvidado de todo lo que había sido su vida desde que llegó a Sidney.

—No debería haber permitido que pasara.

Sobre todo allí. Era su casa, el único sitio donde podía ser ella misma.

—No puedes quedarte, Darien —añadió—. No puedo dejarte entrar en esta parte de mi vida.

Si él entraba en el apartamento y veía las notas pegadas por todos lados y que le recordaban hasta las cosas más minimas, él se daría cuenta de que su vida no era normal.

—Por favor, ¿te importaría…?

—¿Parar? ¿Marcharme? —Él se apartó con la respiración entrecortada y se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Sabe Dios que no quiero, Serena.

Ella lo miró fijamente para intentar comprender esa resistencia. El deseo se reflejaba en su boca, que parecía más delicada y firme que antes, y en sus ojos. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Darien se puso en tensión y su cara perdió toda expresión.

—Quieres una satisfacción sexual.

Serena lo dijo como si estuviera constatando un hecho. Ella también la quería, pero acompañada de algo más.

—Es una atracción, algo físico. Si fuera otra cosa…

Ella se calló y en lo más profundo de su corazón deseó que él dijera que estaba equivocada; que él sentía algo por ella; que quería satisfacer esos sentimientos.

Pero Darien no lo dijo. La miró en silencio y con la misma rudeza que el día que se conocieron. Cerró los puños y dio un paso hacia ella. Pareció como si se debatiera consigo mismo y volvió a apartarse. A ella le dolió ese rechazo, aunque no había esperado otra cosa.

—Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas.

Él vaciló, pero acabó marchándose, como ella sabía que haría.

Serena empezó con las tareas nocturnas. Comprobó cómo estaban los animales y que las puertas estuvieran bien cerradas. Luego, se acostó con el bloc de notas en la mesilla. Se quedó mirando al techo casi toda la noche, pero no perdió el tiempo y se convenció de lo importante que era salir de la influencia de Darien. Incluso por el bien de su agencia. El lunes, a primera hora, le diría que tenía que aceptar a Amy. Después de lo que había pasado esa noche y como ella ya había puesto orden en la oficina, Darien podría aceptar. Ella, entonces, olvidaría cualquier sentimiento hacia él y seguiría con su vida. Así, el maltrecho estado de su cerebro y de su memoria seguiría siendo su doloroso secreto.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

—Tengo que hablar contigo. He estado pensándolo todo el fin de semana y he decidido…

—Me alegro de que hayas venido pronto porque tenemos un día espantoso —la cortó Darien.

Serena se acercó a la mesa con la barbilla muy alta. Llevaba un traje de punto azul marino y no se daba cuenta de que esa sencillez hacía que él deseara más saber lo que escondía debajo. Aunque disimuló sus pensamientos.

—La primera vez que hablamos de sustituir a Esmeralda, yo propuse traer a Amy Mizuno. Ya sé que al principio no te gustó la idea, pero ya he encauzado la oficina y…

—Quieres que acepte a Amy en tu lugar.

Él consiguió decirlo con un tono aceptable, pero no pudo evitar levantarse y apoyarse en la mesa enfrente de ella.

—Ni hablar, Serena. Eso ya está zanjado.

—Lo sé, pero eso fue al principio. No hay ningún motivo para que no venga ahora —la cautela se reflejó en los ojos de Serena—. Lo he comentado con Amy y puede sustituirme en cuanto se lo diga. Naturalmente, yo me quedaré un par de horas cuando llegue para ponerla al día.

—Quieres darme el cambiazo —él se separó de la mesa sin importarle lo cerca de ella que se quedó—. Si quieres que me disculpe por haberte besado…

—No tiene nada que ver con eso —replicó ella con contundencia.

Esa contundencia hizo que la deseara más. El reto y la negativa no engañaba a ninguno de los dos, pero él la admiró por ello.

—Yo creo que sí.

Él había pasado el fin de semana obsesionado por el recuerdo del beso. Miró hacia el ventanal para dominarse. No dejaría que ella se marchara. No se trataba de que no pudiera; sencillamente, no quería más cambios en la oficina.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, la expresión de su cara sólo reflejaba censura por su deseo de marcharse.

—Tenemos un contrato, Serena, y no voy a permitir que lo incumplas. ¿No crees que las semanas que has pasado aprendiendo a manejarte en la oficina cuentan para algo? Otra persona, independientemente de lo inteligente que sea y preparada que esté, tendrá que adaptarse. No puedo perder ese tiempo. Aceptaste mis condiciones. Si no las cumples, consideraré que has quebrantado el contrato con mi empresa.

—Tú me besaste —Serena lo dijo en un susurro entrecortado—. Incumpliste tus propias reglas.

—Nos besamos el uno al otro. Fue mutuo y, si vuelve a pasar, volverá a ser mutuo —la miró fijamente—. Además, acabas de decir que no se trata de eso.

—No, yo… —ella se calló e hizo un gesto con la mano—. Da igual lo que yo dijera. Lo más sensato sería que me fuera, pero como tú no compartes esa opinión y me tienes atada, te diré una cosa —Serena entrecerró los ojos—: La escena del beso no va a repetirse.

Serena se dio la vuelta. Se estremeció por las sensaciones que ella quería sofocar y él liberar. Él quería entregarse a ella. Quizá tuviera sentimientos…

Él, sin embargo, no podía permitírselo y también se dio la vuelta.

—Una vez terminada la conversación, a lo mejor podemos trabajar un poco.

Durante la mañana, trabajaron mucho y se hablaron sólo lo necesario. Darien se enfrascó en el papeleo e intentó convencerse de que la admiración que sentía por ella no significaba que estuvieran implicándose otros sentimientos.

El teléfono sonó justo antes de la hora de comer. Darien miró a Serena cuando ella contestó. No lo hizo porque le gustara mirarla, sino porque un jefe tenía que estar atento a todo.

—Seiya…

Ella lo dijo con tanto cariño que a él se le erizó el cabello. Serena se calló un momento para escuchar y luego esbozó una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Me encantaría. ¿Ahora? Sería fantástico. Hasta ahora.

Darien se dio la vuelta, agarró una carpeta y fue al ventanal para fingir que la ojeaba.

Unos minutos después, cuando un hombre mayor entró en la oficina, Serena saltó de la silla y se arrojó a sus brazos. Él la besó cariñosamente en las mejillas y se apartó un poco para sonreírle. Esa amistad íntima tan evidente hizo que Darien sintiera una punzada de celos. Dejó la carpeta y se acercó a ellos.

—Hola, soy Darien Chiba, el jefe de Serena.

—Seiya Kou. Me alegro de conocer a uno de los clientes de Serena —estrechó la mano de Darien y se apartó.

Darien se dio cuenta de que no le había gustado que lo llamaran cliente, como tampoco le había gustado el pelo entrecano de ese hombre ni su aire de sofisticación madura, lo cual era bastante irracional por su parte.

Serena agarró el bolso y fue junto a Seiya.

—Tenemos que irnos.

Antes de que Darien pudiera hacer algo, Serena se despidió y desapareció del brazo de Seiya. Darien volvió a su mesa, se concentró en el trabajo, comió un sándwich de queso que le llevaron de la cafetería, se bebió un zumo de naranja y miró por el ventanal con un desánimo inexplicable. Serena se había agarrado a aquel hombre como si fuera un clavo ardiendo. ¿Qué más le daba a él? Darien no quería que se agarrara a él porque eso significaría que quería una cercanía sentimental y él no estaba en situación de dársela.

Aun así, ¿quién era ese Seiya? ¿Qué lugar ocupaba en la vida de Serena? Le gustaría saberlo, pero ella no tenía por qué hablarle de sus amigos. Darien estrujó la botella de zumo y la tiró a la papelera mientras intentaba olvidarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Serena.

El teléfono de Darien sonó justo antes de que Serena volviera. Cuando colgó, se levantó y empezó a ir de un lado a otro del despacho. Se paró en seco al oír los pasos de Serena. Entró en el despacho de ella y se quedó delante de la mesa.

—No me has dicho nada de una reunión concertada para esta tarde después de comer.

Ella dio un respingo.

—Quizá haya algún error. No recuerdo nada sobre una reunión.

Mientras hablaba, Serena agarró nerviosamente la agenda para comprobarlo.

—No encontrarás nada ahí. Ya lo he mirado.

Darien se acercó más. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba celoso del tiempo que ella había pasado con Seiya.

—Siento del descuido —una expresión de espanto ensombreció los ojos de Serena—. Si me dices lo que hay que hacer, intentaré organizarlo todo a tiempo para la reunión. Si, además, lo tienes en cuenta contra mi agencia, lo entenderé.

La profundidad del desasosiego de Serena hizo que él cayera en la cuenta de dónde había llegado por los celos. Había sido un descuido mínimo. Él sabía perfectamente que tenía esa reunión y no hacía falta preparar nada.

—Serena…

Darien vio el dolor en los ojos de Serenay y supo que lo había causado él. Alargó las manos hacia ella, pero entró otra secretaria que pidió la ayuda de Serena para buscar una información importante. Ella abrió una carpeta sobre la mesa y las dos se inclinaron sobre ella. Darien miró el reloj. Ya no tenía tiempo para disculparse, tenía que ir a la reunión. Con una sensación incómoda por dejar algo sin resolver, se marchó.

Una hora después, el director financiero seguía hablando. Darien intentaba atender a sus palabras, pero sólo podía pensar en Serena. Se sentía como un perro rabioso que hubiera atacado a un gatito sin motivo. Darien cerró su carpeta y se levantó.

—Haz lo que te parezca conveniente, Steele. Tengo que irme.

Volvió a su despacho en un tiempo récord.

—Serena…

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Gunterson y Greig acaban de llamar —Serena se lo dijo con expresión de urgencia—. Dicen que están esperando una muestra formal de interés por tu parte en relación con el proyecto Mulligan —Serena repasó las notas—. Si mañana a primera hora de la mañana no tienen una oferta encima de la mesa, buscarán otro comprador. No me acuerdo de nada relacionado con este proyecto.

—El informe tenía que haberles llegado la semana que Esmeralda estuvo aquí.

Era evidente que no había sido así, pero él tampoco había estado al tanto, no había pedido la copia mecanografiada para repasarla y darle el visto bueno. Ese descuido era mucho más grave que el pequeño olvido de Serena.

—Buscaré alguna copia archivada —Serena pareció respirar con alivio—. Si no la encuentro, a lo mejor hay algo en el ordenador.

Serena le dio su preciosa espalda mientras empezaba a buscar en el archivo. Darien tuvo que cerrar los puños para no pasarle los dedos por la espina dorsal, para no tomarla de los hombros y abrazarla. Había deseado el contacto físico con Serena desde que la conoció, pero en ese momento quería algo más de ella y con ella. Algo que no podría conseguir ni en sus sueños más disparatados aunque, efectivamente, sonaba con eso. Serena era peculiar y especial, entregada e intensa. Aun así, por encima de todo, era muy vulnerable. Él no sabía por qué, pero vislumbraba esa vulnerabilidad cuando ella bajaba la guardia. Todo eso lo atraía, pero no podía mezclarse en su vida. Aun así, tenía que disculparse.

—Me he portado como un majadero, Serena, al estallar por un recado insignificante. Me he excedido y espero que me disculpes.

Ella se volvió con los ojos nublados por la vulnerabilidad. Lo miró un rato a la cara y pareció dudar, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora tenemos que hacer algo con el asunto Mulligan.

Darien miró los dedos que se movían con destreza y los deseó sobre su piel. No podía contenerse, aunque sabía lo peligroso que era tocarla. La tomó delicadamente del brazo y la giró hacia sí. Quiso preguntarle por Seiya; quiso volver a decirle lo arrepentido que estaba; y, sobre todo, quiso abrazarla.

—Serena, corazón.

—Darien, por favor, no… Si me abrazas, estaré perdida y no… No te convengo. Además, me has dejado muy claro que no vas comprometerte, aunque no entiendo bien por qué.

—Después de romper con Beryl, me prometí que nunca volvería a poner a una mujer en esa situación. Tengo una profesión y la responsabilidad de una madre viuda y un hermano pequeño. Esas cosas llenan mi vida y la llenarán siempre. Desgraciadamente, saberlo no impide que te desee.

—Ya lo veo y para mí es impensable sólo desear a alguien. Creo que eso deja bien claro que tenemos un planteamiento muy distinto.

Serena se volvió y siguió buscando nerviosamente en el archivador, hasta que paró y lo miró mientras él intentaba contener su anhelo.

—¡Hola! —La madre de Darien entró y rompió el tenso silencio—. Me alegro de encontraros juntos —los miró fijamente—. ¿Os he interrumpido?

Serena dio un paso hacia ella y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Hola, Gea. Me alegro de volver a verte. No has interrumpido nada. Tenemos que resolver un problema de trabajo, nada más —Serena se sentó detrás de su mesa—. Acabamos de darnos cuenta de que tenemos que cumplir un plazo que está a punto de vencer.

—Ah… —Gea miró a Darien con cierta perplejidad—. Entonces, no podrás venir al colegio a ver el partido de hockey…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

—No sé cómo voy a poder ir y a ocuparme de este problema a la vez.

Darien nunca incumplía un compromiso con su hermano. Tampoco se había olvidado nunca, pero esa vez tenía toda la atención volcada en Serena.

—Yo se lo explicaré. Zafiro lo entenderá —su madre esbozó una sonrisa forzada y le entregó un periódico que llevaba en la mano—. Tengo que irme para no llegar tarde al partido, pero mira esto cuando puedas. Hay un artículo sobre tu fiesta de cumpleaños en la sección de ecos de sociedad. También hay algunas fotos.

Darien agarró el periódico.

—Dile a Zafiro que iré. Encontraré la manera —le pidió atropelladamente a su madre.

Su madre se marchó. Darien guardó las notas sobre Mulligan en el maletín y notó la mirada de Serena clavada en él.

—No puedo creerme que sea tan estúpido. Hace que me sienta doblemente enfadado por la forma en que te hablé antes y sobre…

—No importa —Serena lo interrumpió—. A lo mejor ha servido para aclarar las cosas. Tenemos que aceptar que no hay salida para esa… reacción que sentimos el uno por el otro. Pero, Darien, ¿cuándo dijiste que tienes que presentar la oferta?

—Mañana a primera hora.

Él podría resolver algunas cosas esa noche, pero tardaría horas en escribirlo en el ordenador y, además, habría que pulirlo y darle un tono profesional.

—Serena —siguió él—, no es tan fácil pasar por alto el anhelo que nos domina cada vez que estamos juntos.

—Sí lo es. Tiene que serlo —ella, sin embargo, tenía los ojos rebosantes de ese anhelo que negaba tozudamente—. Te acompañaré al colegio. Tengo una libreta electrónica en el bolso. Puedes dictarme la oferta mientras miras el partido. Puedo escribirla ahí y mañana temprano pasarla al ordenador para darle el formato adecuado y luego imprimirla. La firmas y la mandamos con un mensajero para que la reciban antes de que abran la oficina.

Era una buena solución y sería tonto si la rechazaba, pero ¿realmente creía ella que podían dejar a un lado lo que sentían?

—No me gusta pedirte que te tomes tantas molestias.

Ella anotó algo en el bloc, ordenó la mesa y lo miró. Sus ojos seguían reflejando pasión, pero ella había hecho todo lo posible por contenerla.

—No me lo has pedido, me he ofrecido voluntaria.

Durante el viaje en coche Serena, con el bloc en una mano y el teléfono en la otra, comprobó los mensajes que tenía en el móvil y resolvió algunas cosas.

—Bien hecho, Amy. Me alegro de que todo vaya bien…

Darien se dio cuenta de que disfrutaba con su proximidad, independientemente de lo que ella estuviera haciendo.

Él aparcó cerca del colegio, se bajó del coche y echó una ojeada para buscar a su madre. Serena guardó el móvil y el bloc en el bolso y fue con él.

—Te lo agradezco, Serena —Darien se acercó a ella.

—No tiene importancia.

Ella lo miró con ojos vacilantes y salió hacia los campos de deporte del colegio. El tono de agradecimiento de Darien le había tocado una fibra muy profunda. Necesitaba sentirse valorada y Darien, aunque antes había sido hiriente con ella, había dejado muy claro su agradecimiento. Sin embargo, también parecía convencido de que no podría escapar a la atracción que sentían y eso hacía que estuviera desasosegada.

—Vamos a saludar a tu madre y a buscar un sitio para sentarnos.

Una vez sentados en las gradas, Serena sacó el móvil y comprobó si tenía algún mensaje. Notó que Darien la miraba de una forma bastante rara. No había mensajes y comprendió que ya lo había comprobado antes.

—Estaba mirando la hora —disimuló ella.

—Ya va a empezar el partido —Darien miró a los equipos—. Allí está Zafiro.

Darien lo dijo con un orgullo inconsciente que hizo que ella sintiera una punzada de añoranza. Era evidente que quería a su familia.

Los dos equipos salieron al campo. Zafiro levantó la mirada y encontró a su hermano y a su madre, que estaba sentada unas filas más abajo.

—¿Qué tal juega Zafiro? —preguntó Serena con una sonrisa forzada.

—No está mal —la sonrisa de Darien indicaba que creía que jugaba muy bien.

—A lo mejor deberíamos leer el artículo que te ha dado tu madre…

Serena tomó el periódico y pasó las páginas hasta que lo encontró.

—Sí, vamos a verlo.

Darien se inclinó sobre el periódico. El interés de Serena se debatió con otro más inmediato. La cercanía de esa cabeza la estremeció. Podía notar el calor de su cuerpo y oler su colonia y el aroma fresco tan propio de la piel de Darien. Se le encogió el estómago por la excitación. El brazo de él chocó contra el de ella cuando se movió para ver el periódico. No podía centrarse en el artículo cuando sólo quería mirarlo a los ojos para ver si reflejaban el mismo deseo que sentía ella.

—Es una buena reseña de la fiesta.

En una foto se veía a un grupo de gente en el bufé, en otra a Zafiro y a ella bailando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en la tercera a Darien y a su madre, que también bailaban delante de Zafiro y ella. Serena no creyó que un observador cualquiera se imaginara que la intensa mirada de Darien estuviera dirigida a ella. Ella tampoco se dio cuenta en su momento de esa mirada concreta, fue una sensación de conexión constante con él.

—Estoy mirándote como si quisiera comerte —Darien se acercó para mirar mejor la foto y su pierna se pegó a la de ella—. No puedo contener mi apetito cuando se trata de ti. Lo he intentado….

—Bu… bueno…

¿Qué podía decir ella ante una declaración tan sincera? Sobre todo, cuando conseguía que todo su cuerpo vibrara. Ella no lo miró, pero Darien la agarró de la muñeca mientras esperaba alguna reacción. Quizá lo hubiera hecho para reconfortarla. La reacción de los sentidos de Serena hizo que no pudiera saberlo. Sólo notaba la mirada de Darien clavada en ella y el contacto de su cuerpo. Hizo un esfuerzo para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ha empezado el partido. Si no atiendes, tu hermano se molestará.

Darien farfulló algo y se volvió para mirar hacia el campo. Serena también prestó atención.

—Zafiro es muy impetuoso. Mira cómo persigue la bola.

El chico dio un salto y le arrebató la bola a un contrincante. Los dos aplaudieron y ella notó el orgullo de Darien.

El juego se alejó a un extremo del campo y Darien miró la libreta electrónica en el regazo de Serena.

—Vamos a redactar la oferta.

Él le fue dictando mientras seguía el partido y ella, temerosa de que pudiera pasar algo y no se acordara, fue guardando el trabajo cada dos por tres. Cuando terminaron, metió el mini ordenador en el bolso.

—Gracias por todo —Darien la miró fugazmente antes de centrarse otra vez en el partido.

Empezó a refrescar y Darien se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de ella. Serena se sintió envuelta por el olor y la calidez de él y se preguntó qué estaba pasándole.

Diamante y ella habían disfrutado esporádicamente de las intimidades normales en una pareja prometida, pero nunca había sentido fuegos artificiales. Entonces, ¿por qué el contacto más leve de Darien o su olor la afectaban tan profundamente?

El partido transcurría con resultados muy ajustados y la tensión crecía en las gradas. La tensión de Serena también crecía, pero por otros motivos.

Cuando Zafiro marcó el gol de la victoria a segundos del final, Darien lanzó un grito ronco y Serena se asombró del grito que lanzó ella misma. Intentó convencerse de que se habían abrazado entre risas por la emoción del momento, pero al cabo de un instante, el abrazo cambió completamente y Darien dejó escapar un gruñido mientras se apartaba.

—¿Lo ves, Serena?, esto no puede disimularse. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

No le dio tiempo para pensar. Fue a buscar a su hermano y lo felicitó.

—Enhorabuena, Zafiro.

—Gracias —el chico contuvo su orgullo—. No ha estado mal…

—Me ha parecido que tu hermano estaba un poco decaído —comentó Serena mientras él la llevaba en coche a su casa.

—Zafiro está creciendo —replicó Darien—. Seguramente esté abrumado por la victoria. Son cosas que les pasan a los chicos —paró el coche—. Hoy ya has cumplido sobradamente. Mañana pasaré a buscarte a las siete y media para poder pulir el informe y mandarlo con un mensajero.

—Puedo tomar un tren a primera hora.

—Podrías —Darien apretó los labios—, pero me gustaría que fueras a trabajar sin complicaciones —Darien hizo una pausa—. No conduces, ¿verdad?

—Sé conducir, pero vendí…

Ella se dio la vuelta avergonzada por haber estado a punto de decirle que había vendido el coche para poner en marcha la agencia. Él se bajó del coche, la siguió y la agarró de la muñeca. A ella se le disparó el pulso. ¿Lo notaría él?

—¿Por qué no satisfacemos esta atracción, Serena? Podría ser una manera de quitárnosla de encima —le acarició la muñeca con los dedos.

—¿Crees que nos vendría bien?

Cada vez que la tocaba, lo deseaba más. Ella se temía que satisfacer la atracción sólo serviría para aumentarla.

—Sólo creo esto —la miró a los ojos.

Él no la apremió. Sus manos la invitaron a acercarse, pero fue ella quien dio el primer paso. Cuando el resplandor de sus ojos dejó muy claro que quería besarla, ella levantó la cara y posó la boca en la de él con temeraria aceptación.

—Creo que este sentimiento es el único que he tenido acertado desde que te conocí —reconoció Darien con voz ronca.

—Darien…

Serena supo que era una imprudencia, pero se dejó llevar por el instinto que la acercaba a él. Él la estrechó con fuerza y los dos cuerpos se juntaron por completo. Ella lo recibió con gusto. El beso cambió y las bocas se separaron un poco. Serena dejó escapar un gemido de anhelo.

—Podría mirarte a los ojos y sumergirme en ellos para siempre —la confesión de él la estremeció—. Nunca había deseado tanto hacer el amor con una mujer. Quiero llevarte a mi cama.

—No. No… Quiero eso de ti.

Era demasiado íntimo para el tipo de relación provisional que quería él. Su cuerpo podría aceptarlo, pero tenía que atender a las advertencias de su cabeza. Sus defensas volvieron a abrirse paso. Se apartó de él.

Darien, sin embargo, sólo había manifestado la verdad. La deseaba. Esa manifestación de la verdad era lo que la asustaba. A pesar de todo, tenía la tentación de dejarse llevar y aceptar todo lo que él estaba deseando darle.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Darien dejó una cinta y varias carpetas en la bandeja que había en la mesa de Serena. Se había ido hacía cinco minutos para llevarle unos documentos a Steele y Darien ya la echaba de menos. Tomó el taco de notas, apuntó la fecha y la hora y pegó la nota en la cinta. Sonrió. A veces, Serena le había enseñado a hacer las cosas a su manera.

Sin darse cuenta, se sentó en la silla de ella y dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. La tela de la silla olía a lilas del valle. Darien cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor.

Desde el día del partido de Zafiro , había intentado dejarla en paz, olvidarse de ella, pero seguía deseándola. Seguía notando su presencia y soñando con ella en sus noches interminables. Quizá debiera aceptar que la sustituyera alguna de sus empleadas. Sin embargo, también sabía que no estaba preparado para que desapareciera de su vida.

—Hola, ¿Serena no está?

La voz conocida le llegó desde el otro lado de la abrió los ojos y se encontró con la serena cara de Seiya Kou.

—Ah, Kou. Buenas tardes. No. Ha ido a otro piso a llevar unas cosas. Luego, recogeremos y nos iremos.

—Pensaba llevar a Serena a su sesión voluntaria en el centro —Kou hizo una pausa—. Vi vuestras fotografías el otro día en el periódico. En la página ocho, ecos de sociedad, ¿no? Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que fuera divertido.

—Lo fue, gracias —Darien se levantó de la silla, pero se quedó en ese lado de la mesa—. Tienes buena memoria.

¿A qué se refería con la sesión voluntaria? ¿De qué centro hablaba?

—Es un don natural. Me acuerdo de todos los sitios, los nombres, las caras y las fechas. Nunca he usado una agenda. Reconozco que a algunos de mis colegas les resulta molesto a veces. Naturalmente, intento que mis pacientes no sepan que tengo esa capacidad. Prefiero que no se sientan incómodos.

—Serena no podría hacerlo, pero se maneja muy bien con la agenda, los calendarios y las notas.

A Darien le gustaba su disparatado empeño de anotar todo lo que pasaba en el día. Tampoco era tan raro. Frunció el ceño al acordarse de lo entregada que estaba a su trabajo y de su fijación con todo menos el trabajo de ella, de su fijación con Serena.

—¡Te lo ha confesado! —la sonrisa de Kou era resplandeciente—. Me alegro mucho de saberlo. Serena es muy discreta sobre su historia…

¿La historia de Serena? ¿Qué estaba insinuando Kou? ¿Se refería a su noviazgo?

—Sí, Serena me ha hablado de su pasado —Darien no disimuló que no le hacía gracia que a ella le hubiera gustado alguien en el pasado y quizá lo hiciera todavía. Arqueó una ceja—, pero no sé si lo ha superado.

—No se trata de superarlo. Se trata de ir adaptándose. Tiene que rehacer toda su confianza por la lesión en el cerebro. Tardará mucho, mucho más que el año que ha pasado desde el accidente.

—¿Qué? —Darien entrecerró los ojos—. ¿De qué lesión hablas? ¿De qué accidente?

—¿No acabas de decirme que Serena te lo había confesado?

—Serena me habló de su ex novio. Creía que te referías a eso. No me ha dicho nada de ningún otro asunto.

Darien miró a aquel hombre sin salir de su asombro. Serena tenía una lesión en el cerebro. Era imposible. La conocía, había trabajado con ella, conocía su capacidad. Aun así, también se acordó de muchos detalles que no significaron nada en su momento. De la nota para que el gato no se escapara; de su dificultad para acordarse de nombres o instrucciones; de cómo comprobó dos veces los mensajes antes del partido de Zafiro…

Darien sintió admiración y una profunda congoja por todo lo que habría tenido que soportar. Quiso abrazarla y protegerla para que no volvieran a hacerle daño. Quiso decirle que era maravillosa, pero si ella llegaba a saber que se había enterado accidentalmente de su secreto…

—Tengo que pedirte que no le digas a nadie lo que acabo de contarte, sobre todo a Serena —Kou palideció—. Me gustaría que hablara más abiertamente de su situación, pero es algo que tiene que hacer ella cuando esté preparada.

—No ha sido culpa tuya. No le diré nada, no hay ningún motivo para que llegue a saberlo.

Sin embargo, él quería hablarlo con Serena, quería entenderla, animarla, consolarla…

—¡Seiya! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué le pides a Darien que mantenga un secreto? ¿Qué le has contado de mí?

La voz destemplada de Serena hizo que Darien se diera la vuelta bruscamente. Ella no miró a Darien y clavó los ojos en el hombre que tenía al lado.

—Seiya…

Serena podría haberlo oído había estado tan absorto en lo que decía Kou que no había notado nada alrededor. Sólo podía sentir el dolor en el rostro de ella y la necesidad de arreglar la situación.

—Serena.

—Cariño… —Seiya lo dijo con un hilo de voz.

Ella miró al hombre mayor con la traición reflejada en sus ojos.

—¡Se lo has dicho! ¿Cómo has sido capaz?

—Ha sido sin querer. Vine para preguntarte si querías que te llevara al centro y tomar algo antes de tu sesión voluntaria. Tu jefe y yo tuvimos un malentendido y me temo que le he contado algo que no debería haberle contado.

Serena llevaba un sobre muy grande en las manos. Lo dejó en la mesa con mucho cuidado y se volvió hacia Darien como si temiera deshacerse en mil pedazos.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido a confundir a Seiya para sacarle información sobre mí? —La voz le tembló y los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas—. No tienes derecho a meterte en mis asuntos.

Darien dio un paso hacia ella. Quería reconfortarla, pero ella estaba indignada.

—Fue un error. Pensé…

Darien alargó una mano, pero notó el rechazo antes de que ella diera un paso atrás.

—¿Qué pensaste? ¿Que descubrirías quién es Seiya y su relación conmigo? Todo porque fui a comer con él…

Darien había estado celoso de una relación que debió de haber empezado como la de un tutor con su alumna y que había derivado en amistad. Serena debió de haber estudiado con Seiya Kou para aprender a valerse por sí misma después el accidente. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente?

—No he querido hacerte daño, Serena. Sólo puedo decirte eso y espero que me creas.

Kou se aclaró la garganta y Serena lo miró.

—No pasa nada, Seiya. Puedes irte. Iré a la sesión, pero no me apetece comer nada antes.

Kou vaciló, pero asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho.

Sin embargo, sí había pasado algo. Darien esperó a dejar de oír las pisadas de Kou.

—Serena, por favor, créeme que nunca me habría entrometido intencionadamente y estoy seguro de que tu tutor tampoco te traicionaría. Fue una conversación muy corta que terminó en cuanto nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—El resultado es el mismo, ¿no te parece? Sabes que mi cerebro no funciona bien del todo. Está dañado y lo estará siempre —Serena tomó unas bocanadas de aire.

—Me gustaría entender tu lesión.

Quería ayudarla y no volver a hacerle daño como debió de hacerle el día que se enfadó porque ella se había olvidado de darle un mensaje ridículo.

—Lo siento mucho, Serena.

Darien sintió una gran necesidad de protegerla y se dio cuenta de que ella le importaba, que la quería como no había querido a ninguna mujer. No era amor, eso era imposible, pero era algo que no había sentido. Era muy intenso y se preguntó si podría dominarlo. Tenía que sofocar ese sentimiento, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si sólo quería acabar con el dolor de ella?

Serena, sin decir nada, pasó junto a él y sacó el bolso del cajón de la mesa. Estaba invadida por la rabia, el orgullo y el dolor. Apagó el ordenador.

—No quiero hablar de esto. Tengo… que irme.

Darien intentó pensar en alguna forma de acercarse a ella para aliviar su angustia. Ella, sin embargo, agarraba el bolso con todas sus fuerzas y tenía una expresión de espanto. Darien comprendió que no era el momento adecuado y la dejó marchar.

—Naturalmente, ahora que sabes mi situación, creerás que lo mejor es que deje tu oficina inmediatamente.

Serena había meditado mucho sobre cómo mantener esa conversación con Darien. Había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas y llorando sobre la almohada. Al amanecer, ya había dejado de llorar y había tomado una decisión. Llamó a Darien a su casa y se citó con él a las ocho en una cafetería que había cerca de la oficina.

Estaban sentados y las rodillas casi se rozaban debajo de la mesita. La cafetería olía a café recién molido. Serena removió su café y supo que no debería haberlo pedido. El olor cálido podía augurar algo delicioso, pero tenía el estómago cerrado como un nudo.

—¿Para eso querías que nos viéramos tan pronto? ¿Para decirme que quieres irte?

Darien apartó su café y la miró como si quisiera leer dentro de su corazón. Ella notó con horror que, por encima de cualquier otro olor, podía captar el aroma de su loción del afeitado y eso le hacía un nudo muy distinto en el estómago.

—¿Por qué? —siguió él—. ¿Sólo porque sé que hay un motivo para que lo apuntes todo?

—¡Son mucho más que unas notas de recordatorio!

Ella había tenido razón al querer que la reemplazara. Si Darien hubiera aceptado, ella se habría marchado antes de que él se hubiera enterado de su pasado. Ya podía notar que la miraba de una forma distinta. Darien se inclinó hacia delante. Su mirada parecía muy comprensiva…, ¡llena de lástima!

—No voy a fingir que las cosas no vayan a cambiar por lo que me enteré ayer.

El tono delicado confirmó lo que ella se había temido: sentía lástima por ella.

—Te trataré de otra manera de ahora en adelante —remató Darien.

—Ya no sientes lo mismo por mí —¿cómo iba a desearla si sabía su estado?—. Lo entiendo, Darien, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación.

—Gracias. Es difícil expresar… —la miró en silencio—. Tienes mi admiración, Serena. Es impresionante cómo lo estás superando. Eres muy madura. Yo… no quiero que ninguno de los dos se sienta incómodo.

Eso era exactamente lo que ninguna chica quería oír. Lo siguiente sería que le dijera que esperaba que siguieran siendo buenos amigos. Ella decidió atajarlo antes de que pasara.

—Me alegro de que hayamos tenido esta conversación. Siempre viene bien tener la oportunidad de despejar el ambiente.

Darien pareció dudar.

—Antes de seguir hablando del trabajo, ¿te importaría explicarme tu situación? Me gustaría saber hasta dónde llegan tus… dificultades.

—Pero… voy a marcharme. No hace falta que lo sepas.

Serena se sintió dominada por el pánico ante la idea de contarle los detalles de su estado.

—Vas a quedarte hasta el final del tiempo que acordamos —Darien lo dijo con mucha calma—, pero soy tu empleador y creo que debería saber cómo te afecta tu situación.

—Y qué repercusiones podría tener en mi trabajo —replicó ella con firmeza y cierto enfado—. Me he ofrecido a marcharme. Por eso te he pedido esta reunión, para decirte que Amy puede ocupar mi puesto.

—Es posible que lo hayas decidido —la voz de Darien era suave como la seda—, pero no recuerdo que me hayas consultado y resulta que no creo que otro cambio de personal sea conveniente para mí en este momento.

—¿Por qué? Amy…

—Te explicaré los motivos cuando me hayas contado cuál es tu estado.

—Muy bien. Te lo explicaré.

Ella no podía entender por qué le importaba cuando él había cambiado claramente la opinión que tenía de ella. Quizá fuera capaz de olvidarse de que la había deseado y estuviera dispuesto a transigir con su situación para evitar ese cambio de personal.

Ella mantuvo la cabeza bien alta y esperó que él no notara cuánto le dolía aquello.

—Tengo lesionada gran parte de la zona de mi cerebro que afecta a la memoria a corto plazo. Me olvido de la mayoría de las cosas que normalmente retendría ahí.

—Sigue —le pidió Darien.

—He aprendido algunas pautas de las cosas que suelo olvidar y he elaborado sistemas para relacionar el problema con esas cosas. Dejo un rastro de la memoria. Un bloc de notas por la noche junto a la cama y recordatorios por el apartamento, como hago en el trabajo —Serena sintió un viejo resentimiento hacia sus padres y Diamante—. Escribo todo lo que puedo llegar a necesitar pero, inevitablemente, se me escapan cosas.

—Por eso no querías trabajar para mí en un principio y por eso querías que aceptara a Amy cuando me habías solucionado las cosas un poco —Darien se pasó la mano por el pelo y volvió a poner expresión de lástima—. Por eso intentas otra vez que acepte a Amy. Serena, en lo que se refiere a tu compromiso laboral conmigo, esto no ha cambiado nada. Sigo necesitándote todas las mañanas en esa silla. Resulta que ahora lo necesito más que nunca.

—Amy te vendrá mucho mejor…

Él dejó escapar un juramento suave, pero elocuente y punzante.

—Amy no conoce los entresijos de la oficina ni me conoce a mí y mi forma de trabajar. Tú sí lo conoces. Lo has asimilado perfectamente en tu cabeza —él levantó una mano para poder seguir hablando y que Serena no lo interrumpiera—. Ya tenemos bastante trabajo y anoche surgió otro proyecto. Es algo importante y tengo que ocuparme de él personalmente. Te necesito a mi lado, Serena, no a una desconocida que no sabe nada.

Una parte de ella se aferró al alivio que sería marcharse. Era una parte de ella muy absurda. Si él la necesitaba, ¿no podría darse el placer de seguir ayudándolo?

—¿De qué proyecto se trata? —Preguntó ella mientras sacaba el bloc de notas y el lápiz—. Sólo he preguntado por el proyecto. Eso no significa que vaya a quedarme.

Él apretó las mandíbulas, pero sacó una carpeta del maletín que tenía al lado.

—Es un proyecto con un grupo de fabricantes de productos orgánicos que buscan un socio financiero que los ayude a entrar en el mercado mundial. Hace unos meses tuve una breve charla telefónica con algunos de los directores. Ahora están preparados para ponerse en marcha y tengo que actuar rápidamente si quiero entrar —Darien abrió la carpeta y le enseñó una serie de faxes con fotos de edificios—. Sobre todo comercian con productos que elaboran con harina, frutos secos y cereales.

—¿Se pusieron en contacto contigo anoche en tu casa?

Ella lo supuso porque el papel de fax era distinto y porque él no le había dicho nada hasta ese momento, pero también cayó en la cuenta de que no podía estar segura y sacó el bloc para comprobarlo.

—Es la primera vez que te lo comento.

Darien se lo dijo con un tono delicado mientras le pasaba la carpeta, como si ayudarla a constatar su memoria fuera lo normal.

—Ya. Gracias.

Ella abrió la carpeta para estudiar el contenido, pero tuvo que levantar la mirada cuando notó los ojos de Darien clavados en ella. Vislumbró un sentimiento profundo en Darien antes de que él parpadeara y mirara hacia otro lado. Tuvo que ser lástima. Aunque no se lo pareció del todo.

—Parece que son fábricas rurales en explotaciones agrícolas y en las afueras de pequeñas ciudades —comentó ella.

—Sí —Darien se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Crees que el proyecto puede ser viable?

Quizá fuera porque él se lo preguntó como si realmente le importara su opinión o quizá ella quisiera ponerse a prueba ya que él sabía sus limitaciones. No lo supo pero, a su pesar, respondió con convicción:

—Sé que esto te interesará. Por lo que veo, puedes ganar dinero con el proyecto.

—A mí me parece lo mismo —Dariense dejó caer contra el respaldo de la butaca—. Esta mañana tenemos que empezar a visitar las granjas y las pequeñas fábricas. No volveremos a Sidney hasta el fin de semana.

Ése era el punto crítico. ¿Aceptaba o no? Por un lado, estaría con él en el campo y lejos de las exigencias de la oficina. Ella podría alimentar algunos recuerdos, de los que nunca la abandonarían, pero serían los de una secretaria y su jefe. Él ya no sentía otra cosa por ella.

—Iremos a cinco sitios distintos.

Darien nombró cada sitio y extendió un mapa para mostrárselos. Cuando él señaló el último destino, ella dio un respingo. Albury-Wodonga. Darien dijo que la fábrica estaba a cuarenta kilómetros de los pueblos gemelos y que tenían un alojamiento en una finca cerca de la fábrica. Eso significaba que era bastante improbable que se encontraran con sus padres o Diamante. Darien la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No. Estaba pensando —tomó una bocanada de aire—. Darien, me gustaría ayudarte…

—Pero no vas a hacerlo —la interrumpió él antes de que ella pudiera decirle que había estado a punto de aceptar—. Reconozco que las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros, que ya no podrán ser como antes —siguió Darien con un tono seco—, pero no pensé que abandonarías el barco cuando tenías la obligación de seguir en él. Creí que eras más fuerte.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos por la impresión. Un torbellino de sentimientos se apoderó de ella. Había sido muchas cosas por culpa de la lesión en la memoria, pero hasta entonces nadie le había dicho que fuera débil.

—¿Creías que era más fuerte? —Ella, con la espalda muy recta y la cabeza bien alta, le demostraría que era cualquier cosa menos débil—. Yo también creía que eras más intuitivo, porque te has confundido completamente. Soy fuerte, Darien, más fuerte de lo que te imaginas —esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres que trabaje contigo en este proyecto? Lo haré. Es más, cumpliré mi contrato contigo sin una queja, como querías desde el principio. ¿Cuándo salimos de viaje?


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Darien tenía la tentación de tratarla como a un cristal muy delicado, de envolverla entre algodones para que nada pudiera dañarla. Al principio, después de la conversación en la cafetería, Serena había estado susceptible y a la defensiva y a él le había costado volver a verla tranquila en su compañía. Además, el deseo por ella seguía atormentándolo todo el rato. También había pensado que ella había perdido el interés por él. Sin embargo, el último día y medio demostró que no era así. Ella seguía deseándolo, pero hacía todo lo posible para disimularlo.

Darien estaba cansado de resistirse a la atracción que lo arrastraba hacia ella. Su interés físico se había convertido en otra cosa. Quería demostrarle, de la forma más sincera que supiera, que ella era muy especial, aunque no pudiera mantener un compromiso a largo plazo. Quizá fuera una locura, pero sólo sabía que la anhelaba.

Serena examinó una cuba con una mezcla de regaliz en la última fábrica de su recorrido. Darien observó sus esbeltas manos mientras comprobaban el peso de la cuba y deseó sentirlas sobre su pecho y su cara.

—Pesa bastante, ¿verdad? Y sólo es una pequeña remesa —el dueño sonrió.

—Vamos a echar una ojeada —le dijo Darien al dueño mientras se ponía en marcha.

Serena sacó el bloc de notas y el lápiz del bolso. La fábrica era un edificio de cemento que tenía un restaurante con grandes ventanales que daban a un riachuelo. Pasaron de la recepción a la parte de la fábrica donde se molía la harina.

—Es un proceso completamente orgánico desde que se planta el trigo hasta que se convierte en harina. Suministramos nuestra harina a tiendas de alimentos naturales de toda Australia. También la utilizamos para nuestro regaliz y para la repostería y otros productos del restaurante —el dueño les mostró un puñado de granos.

Darien asintió con la cabeza y esperó parecer más inteligente de lo que se sentía. Tenía casi todo el cerebro ocupado en percibir cada movimiento que hacía Serena. Ella se acercó para examinar el trigo y sus brazos se rozaron. Darien no pudo contener un leve gemido. Ella lo miró a los ojos y, por una vez, expresó plenamente el deseo que sentía por él.

—No sabía que la harina fuera un ingrediente clave del regaliz.

Serena lo miró con un montón de preguntas reflejado en los ojos. Preguntas sobre ellos, no sobre la fábrica.

Siguieron el recorrido por la fábrica hasta que llegaron a la cocina del enorme restaurante. Serena siguió haciendo preguntas y tomando notas, pero Darien captó que tenía la voz entrecortada porque él estaba bajo el mismo embrujo. Más tarde, mientras él examinaba una cinta transportadora, oyó que mencionaban el nombre de Serena con tono de curiosidad.

—Serena Tsukino… Eres tú. Habría jurado que tu madre había dicho que estabas fuera del país —una mujer salió del grupo que pasaba junto a ellos—. No me dirás que has vuelto a Albury…

—Hola… Lita…

Serena agarró a la mujer del brazo y se la llevó aparte mientras el dueño de la fábrica acaparaba la atención de Darien para explicarle un complicado sistema de almacenamiento. Darien intentó asimilar el método y las cifras. No oyó la conversación de Serena, pero estuvo pendiente de ella hasta que volvió. Observó que tenía una expresión tensa y, sin pensárselo dos veces, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la estrechó contra su costado.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Él se inclinó para preguntárselo y ella lo miró. Sus bocas estuvieron a punto de rozarse. Darien dejó de pensar y ella también pareció quedarse en blanco y con los ojos fijos en la boca de él. El dueño había seguido su camino y se habían quedado solos un momento. Darien hizo un esfuerzo y la soltó, pero se quedó al lado de ella, incapaz de alejarse unos pasos siquiera. Ese momento de vulnerabilidad de Serena, aunque no se lo hubiera explicado, se sumó a otros muchos que desencadenaron algo dentro de él.

Se le acumularon unos sentimientos que no pudo explicar ni definir, sólo quería que ella volviera a confiar en sí misma. Ante esos sentimientos, él se olvidó de la decisión de ser prudente.

Al final de la visita, Darien se llevó al dueño aparte y dejó a Serena en la tienda de regalos. Se sintió conectado a ella aunque estuviera alejándose. Miró fijamente al dueño de la fábrica.

—Es la última visita que hago y usted es el representante del grupo de fabricantes. Sé que han estado en ascuas y no quiero hacerle esperar más. Estoy satisfecho con las cifras que me ha dado su contable y muy impresionado con todas las fábricas, también con la suya. Recibirá mi oferta por escrito dentro de unos días.

El dueño expresó su alegría y estrechó la mano de Darien. Darien asintió con la cabeza y se retiró para que el otro hombre pudiera ir a contar la noticia. Sin embargo, antes de volver con Serena, se hizo algunas preguntas. ¿Por qué no le había contado que su familia vivía tan cerca? ¿No quería visitarlos mientras estaban allí? Se veían muy poco…

Sacó su móvil. Llamó al servicio de información telefónica y luego hizo otra llamada. Se guardó el teléfono y fue a encontrarse con Serena, que llevaba una bolsa llena de cosas de la tienda. Una vez fuera, Darien llevó a Serena al coche que habían alquilado.

—Ha sido la mejor fábrica de todas —comentó ella con delicadeza, aunque con la respiración entrecortada.

—Le he dicho que vamos a comprarla —Darien la miró, pero una mirada no lo satisfizo—. Todavía quiero hacer el amor contigo, Serena. Si me dieras la más mínima pista de que tú también quieres, lo haríamos ahora mismo.

¿Sabía Darien lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Sabía cuánto la tentaba? Estaba diciéndole que su situación no cambiaba nada, que, aun así, la deseaba. ¡Ella se había equivocado sobre su reacción en la cafetería! Quizá él hubiera necesitado tiempo para adaptarse a lo que sabía. Ella supo que aprovecharía la ocasión mientras pudiera; la ocasión de hacer el amor con él, una sola vez, mientras los dos quisieran, mientras estuvieran en medio del campo. Una situación al margen de todo.

—Entonces, si necesitas una pista, te lo diré. Por favor, haz el amor conmigo.

—Lo haré —aseguró él.

El silencio los envolvió con un manto abrasador mientras se dirigían hacia el hotel, que estaba a unos kilómetros del pueblo. Cuando llegaron, los ojos azules de Serena tenían unos tonos casi añil. A ella le costó abrir la puerta del coche, pero sus palabras fueron firmes.

—Vamos dentro.

Se registraron en un momento. Subieron las escaleras de madera en silencio. Él tenía el pulso desbocado cuando ella llegó a la puerta y la abrió con una mano vacilante. Darien dejó el equipaje para tener las manos libres y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—Serena… Preciosa y maravillosa Serena —la besó detrás de la oreja y captó el estremecimiento de ella—. Eres una mujer muy especial y quiero demostrarte que lo digo en serio.

La besó un buen rato y muy intensamente. Cuando se separaron, los dos estaban jadeando y temblando. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Quiero abrazarte todo lo que pueda —le susurró él con la voz entrecortada—. Quiero acariciarte y explorarte hasta conocer todos tus rincones.

Ella gimió y cerró los ojos. Ese momento, con los sonidos del campo de fondo, le pareció irreal. Darien, sin embargo, hizo que se diera cuenta de que era muy real. Serena empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Él la miró a los ojos y sintió que los dedos de ella le abrasaban el pecho. Tiró la camisa a un lado y apretó los dientes mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho antes de inclinarse para pasarle los labios por la piel.

—Vas a matarme…

Le pareció normal decirle eso a Serena, como le pareció normal sacarle la camisa de los pantalones vaqueros y quitársela por encima de la cabeza. Las pecas no pasaban de los hombros: Por debajo, ella tenía una piel blanca y delicada. Con un gemido, Darien escondió la cara en el cuello de ella y se lo recorrió con los labios hasta posarlos entre los pechos.

—Te necesito —tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para decirlo. Le pasó las manos por el pelo y ella le acarició la espalda—. Dame tu boca, por favor.

Fue casi una orden con tono de súplica. Darien se abalanzó sobre ella con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Sólo podía pensar en poseerla, en entregarse a ella, en ascender juntos. Ella juntó los labios con los de él con tanta perfección y entrega que Darien se estremeció de pies a cabeza y se le despertó algo muy profundo y punzante. Era la única que podía responder a ese sentimiento. Era la única…

—Vamos a la cama —Serena lo dijo mientras lo miraba con los ojos resplandecientes por sentimientos que no había expresado—. No pensemos; limitémonos a estar juntos.

Darien susurró su nombre y se tumbó en la cama con ella. La abrazó como si sus brazos y todo su cuerpo estuviera hecho sólo para eso, para abrazarla.

Aun así, no se olvidó de las palabras de Serena. Él no estaba pensando, sólo reaccionaba plenamente con sus sentidos. A lo mejor, no debía hacer aquello. A lo mejor, Serena esperaba algo más. Se acordó de que Serena no quería intimidad sin compromiso. Él había empezado todo aquello por unos motivos buenos, pero, con el tiempo, esos motivos no serían suficientes para ella. Serena le acarició la espalda, los hombros y el pecho.

—Abrázame, Darien. Abrázame…

—Claro.

Él se dijo que era lo acertado aunque, por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo pasar por alto esas advertencias en su interior porque no podía participar del compromiso que implicaba. Serena se merecía todo aquello y no otra cosa. Los brazos se le quedaron rígidos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, a dónde les llevaría y el daño que causaría. Aflojó los brazos para soltarla.

—Lo siento —dijo Darien con el tono más delicado que pudo—. No debería haber empezado esto. He querido pasar por alto lo que sé de ti, pero es parte de ti —era normal que ella quisiera compromiso si había una relación íntima, pero él no podía dárselo—. Eres así y no vas a cambiar y, desgraciadamente, yo tampoco…

Las palabras se desvanecieron ante el dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos de ella Serena apretó los labios, se apartó de él y se bajó de la cama.

—Nos hemos dejado llevar por el entusiasmo. Sólo era una ilusión —Serena fue a la sala, sacó una chaqueta de la bolsa de viaje y se la puso—. A mí también me habría gustado que las cosas no hubieran llegado tan lejos.

Darien se vistió en silencio.

—No puedo darte todo lo que necesitas, Serena —a él le habría encantado que hubiese sido de otra forma—. No puedo darte ni el compromiso tan profundo ni el tiempo que una persona como tú querría.

Ella era una mujer hecha para amar y para que la amaran. Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Lo entiendo. Ocuparte de mí sería una dedicación excesiva para ti.

Serena lo dijo con un leve temblor que hizo que Darien quisiera darse de cabezazos contra la pared. El dolor y la decepción se reflejaban en los ojos de ella. Solo podía quedarse callado porque no podía tener una relación con Serena. La relación que él tenía con su familia la estropearía, como ya le pasó otra vez.

—Me habría gustado que todo pudiera ser de otra forma.

—Claro, seguro… —Serena levantó la cabeza e irguió la espalda—, pero no es de otra forma. Te agradecería que te marcharas. Quiero estar sola.

Darien agarró su bolsa de viaje y salió de la habitación.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

—¿Ha dejado su habitación la señorita Tsukino? —le preguntó Darien al dueño del hotel que estaba tras el mostrador de recepción.

—Creo que sí, pero voy a comprobarlo —contestó el hombre mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

—Gracias.

La noche pasada corroía a Darien. Lo que más lo torturaba era saber que le había hecho daño a Serena, pero había algo más que también lo corroía. Cuando Serena fue a la tienda de la fábrica, él hizo una llamada telefónica. No solía hacer las cosas por impulsos, pero aquello lo hizo y tenía que decírselo a Serena. ¿Le gustaría a ella encontrarse con sus padres? ¿Por qué se sentía él tan inquieto? Sería porque sabía que le había hecho daño, que tendría que haberla dejado en paz.

Darien notó la presencia de Serena antes de que el dueño del hotel colgara el teléfono. Darien se volvió. Serena tenía ojeras y los ojos nublados.

—Pasé por tu habitación, pero no estabas.

—Salí a dar un paseo por el río. Los martines pescadores me han despertado. Me había olvidado de ese sonido —la voz le salió tensa aunque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer normal—. Estoy preparada para que nos marchemos cuando quieras.

—¿Has desayunado?

Él tenía que olvidarse de necesitarla. Tenía que hacerlo por el bien de los dos. Serena se cruzó de brazos.

—No he desayunado, pero no me importa esperar hasta que lleguemos al aeropuerto.

Ella había vuelto a levantar todas las barreras, pero esa vez era peor.

—He invitado a tus padres a desayunar con nosotros —él no encontró otra forma de decírselo y la pareja de ancianos llegaría en cualquier momento—. Pensé que te gustaría verlos. Pensé decírtelo ayer por la tarde, pero se me olvidó.

Ella se quedó inexpresiva y tomó aliento.

—¿Por qué lo sabes?

—¿Que viven en Albury-Wodonga? Se lo oí decir ayer a esa mujer del grupo de visitantes. Eso me animó a darte algún tiempo para que lo pasaras con tu familia.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de expresar mi deseo de encontrar un hueco para ver a mi familia. Si hubiese querido hacerlo, lo habría hecho.

—He metido la pata, ¿verdad? Lo siento. Después de lo de anoche…

—Lo de anoche no influye en nada —ella mantuvo un tono delicado, pero cada palabra lo atravesó—. Los dos nos dejamos arrastrar por el deseo cuando deberíamos haberlo dominado. Dejaste muy claro que no querías ni siquiera un revolcón de una noche y yo espero haber dejado muy claro que cualquier cosa que pensáramos hacer ha terminado.

—Paré para protegerte, Serena.

—Lo que tú digas —evidentemente, no lo creía—. ¿Dónde va a ser el desayuno? Supongo que será en el comedor…

—Efectivamente.

Serena buscó una mesa para cuatro y se sentó con la espalda muy recta. Darien se sentó al lado de ella. Acababa de hacerlo cuando una pareja bastante madura entró en el comedor y echó una ojeada. Al ver a Serena y a Darien se acercaron rápidamente.

—Señor Chiba, ha sido muy amable al invitarnos —la madre de Serena, delgada, bien conservada y con una mirada implacable, se sentó a la izquierda de Darien—. Llámame Ikuko; mi marido se llama Kenji.

—Yo me llamo Darien.

Esbozó una sonrisa forzada ante la rigidez de la mujer. Podía captar el parecido físico con Serena. Eran delgadas, tenían la misma nariz recta y los ojos azules, pero los de Serena solían ser cálidos. Los de Ikuko parecían carentes de vida.

El padre de Serena, con unas gafas de montura redonda, observó pensativamente a Darien. El padre tenía barba gris y el pelo muy corto. Además, era alto y con los hombros ligeramente caídos. Estrechó la mano de Darien.

—He leído sobre tus éxitos. Has tratado con hombres muy importantes e influyentes.

Darien le devolvió el saludo, pero tenía toda su atención concentrada en la presencia silenciosa de Serena mientras asimilaba todos los hechos, nimios pero relevantes. Sus padres se habían sentado casi sin mirar a Serena y sin saludarla. Lo habían saludado a él, pero a ella la habían pasado por alto. ¿Por qué?

—Hola, papá y mamá —la voz de Serena no reflejó ninguna emoción—. Tenéis buen aspecto.

—Rendidos con tanto voluntariado, pero nos apañamos —su madre contestó y se volvió otra vez hacia Darien—. Hacemos todo lo posible para ayudar a la comunidad.

—Una característica que vuestra hija parece haber heredado.

Él lo dijo inexpresivamente mientras no dejaba de pensar en que los padres de Serena parecían más interesados en él y en sí mismos que en su hija. Además, la conversación con Serena sobre la noche anterior pendía sobre él, sin resolver y acuciante. Quería quedarse con ella para intentar aclarar más las cosas. Sin embargo, ¿de qué iba a servir? Todo seguía igual.

—Serena también es una voluntaria muy activa.

—¿De verdad? —Ikuko pareció quedarse perpleja—. Vaya, eso está muy bien —la madre de Serena se volvió hacia su hija—. ¿Dónde trabajas de voluntaria? ¿Es algún sitio que conozcamos?

—En el centro que me ayudó con la rehabilitación cuando fui a Sidney.

La mirada de Serena era cautelosa, pero también desafiante. Darien captó el dolor en el fondo de su mirada y el brillo de rabia y rebeldía.

—También dirijo mi propia agencia de secretarias temporales —siguió Serena—. Por eso estoy trabajando con Darien en este momento. Nada de todo esto ha sido un secreto.

—Claro, siempre estamos tan ocupados cuando te llamamos… —su madre jugueteó con el borde del mantel—. Si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo para hablar, quizá…

—Querrás decir cuando yo os llamo —la corrigió Serena amablemente—. Es curioso cómo se confunden las cosas. Como algunos de mis amigos, que creen que me he ido fuera del país.

Serena miró hacia otro lado, peroDarien vio que tragaba saliva. ¿Su madre había dicho a la gente que se había ido del país? No hacía falta ser un genio para sacar conclusiones. Su padre no había dicho nada, pero esa mujer que se consideraba la madre de Serena estaba avergonzada de ella. Darien apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa. El padre de Serena miró a su mujer con recelo.

—Bueno, pensé que a lo mejor te había apetecido viajar —Ikuko casi escupió las palabras a su hija—. No quisiste ir a la clínica, pero tu padre y yo te dejamos una renta para que no pasaras penalidades.

—Me he cuidado yo sola. No he necesitado la renta ni que me encerraran.

Las palabras de Serena endurecieron el gesto de la madre de Serena antes de que mirara hacia otro lado.

—Vamos a pedir —intervino precipitadamente el padre de Serena.

Darien sintió una mezcla de emociones. Arrepentimiento, rabia, orgullo y furia. Él había organizado esa reunión desdichada. ¿Podía hacer algo para empeorar las cosas a Serena?

—¿Qué tal va tu agencia ?

Su padre la miró por encima del menú con una expresión parecida al arrepentimiento. Serena levantó el menú y suavizó el gesto al mirar a su padre.

—Va muy bien.

—Vaya, me alegro.

Él volvió a parapetarse detrás del menú para evitar la mirada implacable de su mujer, Ikuko arrancó el menú de las manos de Serena y Darien entrecerró los ojos.

Apareció la camarera.

El pecho de Serena subía y bajaba rápidamente y Darien pensó que estaba a punto de cometer un acto de violencia. Tenía ganas de retorcerle el cuello a Ikuko. Darien se inclinó hacia Serena para expresarle su arrepentimiento e intentar protegerla.

—Déjame que solucione esto —le dijo al oído—. Luego, nos iremos.

—No —Serena fue inflexible—. No soy una cobarde.

Ikuko dijo lo que quería a la camarera.

—Y puedes traer una tostada y un vaso de agua para Serena —añadió su madre.

Serena sonrió amablemente a la camarera y se dirigió a ella.

—En realidad, quiero té, yogur, compota de fruta, tostadas y mermelada. ¿Tienes yogur de vainilla semidesnatado?

—Sí, claro.

La camarera le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó nota. Ikuko no dijo nada después de dudarlo un instante. El padre de Serena pidió el desayuno con una voz muy baja. Darien casi ni se dio cuenta porque estaba intentando dominarse para no empezar a romper cosas. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había agarrado a Serena de la mano hasta que ella dejó escapar un resoplido y se soltó.

—Tostada, huevos con beicon, café y zumo —Darien lo dijo con aspereza, pero miró amablemente a la camarera para que no pensara que estaba enfadado con ella—. Gracias. Le agradeceríamos que lo trajera lo antes posible.

—Entonces, señor y señora Tsukino, ¿cómo ocupan el tiempo en Albury-Wodonga? —no se habían ganado la confianza de llamarlos por el nombre propio—. Aparte las obras de beneficencia, claro —Darien apretó las mandíbulas, pero las palabras brotaron entre los dientes—. Es evidente que no han seguido la evolución de Serena, lo cual me asombra si tenemos en cuenta que se ha labrado una brillante carrera por sí misma en Sidney.

—Darien…

Serena se puso más tiesa todavía.

—Tengo un puesto en la dirección de la Universidad Towers —le explicó el padre—. Serena estudió Psicología allí antes de…

—Yo ayudo a Kenji, naturalmente —la madre de Serena intervino inmediatamente—. Un hombre bueno necesita una mujer fuerte. Tenemos cierta posición dentro de la comunidad, ya entiendes. Hay que trabajar para conseguir ese respeto, pero a nosotros no nos importa, ¿verdad, cariño?

La comida llegó y la madre de Serena miró a su hija mientras ésta se comía la fruta y el yogur rápidamente. Darien extendió la comida por el plato y quiso acabar con cualquier farsa de educación. Quería enfrentarse a aquellas personas para pedirles cuentas por su comportamiento con su hija. Sin embargo, mantuvo la charla trivial y aburrida por consideración hacia Serena, aunque lo consumía el remordimiento por haber organizado aquello.

En cuanto terminó el desayuno, Darien se levantó y tomó delicadamente del codo a Serena con la esperanza de poder expresarle el arrepentimiento que no podía decirle con palabras. Ella también se levantó y él hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus padres.

—Tenemos que irnos. No hace falta que nos acompañen. Por favor, terminen el desayuno.

—Adiós, mamá —Serena miró a su madre y se volvió hacia su padre con un gesto algo más suave—. Adiós, papá. Me alegro de haberos visto.

Darien la admiró más todavía por tener esa consideración con sus padres. Él consiguió no expresar el deseo de que se les atragantara el desayuno que les quedaba. Hizo otro gesto con la cabeza y se llevó a Serena.

Darien agarró las bolsas de viaje y se dirigió hacia el coche de alquiler. A cada paso, la furia que había contenido durante el desayuno iba en aumento. Quienes se llamaban padres de Serena la trataban como si fuera un engorro. Sobre todo, su madre, pero su padre tampoco debería consentirlo en silencio. Al parecer, llevaban haciéndolo desde que tuvo la lesión en el cerebro, pero, por algún motivo, Darien dudaba que alguna vez hubieran sido efusivos en demostrarle su cariño.

—Eres el doble de inteligente, imaginativa y competente que la mayoría de las personas que conozco —Darien lo soltó mientras guardaba el equipaje en el maletero—. Ellos tendrían que reconocerlo —añadió antes de sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

Serena también se montó en el coche.

—¿Qué derecho tienes a decir algo?

Ella tenía razón, pero sus padres deberían estar cantando sus alabanzas a los cuatro vientos y demostrando a la gente lo orgullosos que estaban de ella. Si él la tuviera para sí… Contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de lo que significaba esa idea y el compromiso a largo plazo que implicaba. Si tuviera a Serena, si se diera el milagro, que no se daría, él la alabaría y demostraría lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. Se quedó en un tenso silencio porque no confiaba en sus sentimientos.

Estaban a medio camino del aeropuerto cuando Darien se tranquilizó lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que ella también estaba en silencio. Salió de la carretera, entró en un camino flanqueado por árboles y paró el coche.

—Tengo toda la culpa de lo que ha pasado antes —quiso tomarle la mano de Serena pero supuso que, si lo intentaba, ella lo rechazaría—. Aparte de anoche, no se me ocurre ningún momento en el que me haya gustado menos a mí mismo —las palabras no parecían las más adecuadas, pero siguió—. Tendría que haberte preguntado si querías verlos. Si me hubiera dado cuenta de que no hablabas mucho de ellos, habría comprendido… —él la miró expectante—. No espero que me perdones por organizar eso, pero te pido disculpas.

Ella miró hacia otro lado y clavó la mirada en un punto perdido.

—Su actitud no tiene nada de extraordinario —replicó ella con un tono inexpresivo—. Deberíamos volver a la carretera. Vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto.

Darien arrancó y volvió a la carretera, pero seguía pensado en la conversación, en todo lo que había pasado y en todo lo que Serena había tenido que aguantar. Su madre había querido recluirla en una clínica. Si Serena hubiera accedido, todavía estaría allí mientras su madre fingiría que su hija no existía.

Darien quiso llevarla con su madre; que Gea le diera el mismo amor que lo había mantenido en pie cuando su padre murió y temió no ser capaz de sustituirlo. Quiso darle una familia a Serena. Aquello que le partió la vida en dos cuando intentó prometerse a una mujer.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, su pusieron en la fila para facturar el equipaje. Serena no dijo nada, pero irradiaba tensión y él no se encontraba mucho mejor. Darien reconocía su confusión. Pese a todo, nunca quiso que Serena desapareciera de su vida. No podía imaginarse un día sin ella; sus notas pegadas por todos lados y todo tipo de recordatorios que decían lo mismo que le decía ella en cuanto lo leía en la agenda. Ella le importaba mucho; demasiado y de una forma que prefería no analizar. Sin embargo, todo era inútil porque él no podía darle lo suficiente. Sólo podía darle las migajas que sobraban de lo que le daba a su familia y a su trabajo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

—Voy por un café. ¿Quieres?

Serena se inventó la excusa porque necesitaba alejarse un poco deDarien.

—No, gracias.

Él no se opuso a que se marchara. Aun así, ella notó la mirada de Darien clavada en su espalda mientras se alejaba. Quizá siguiera enfadado por el comportamiento de sus padres. Ella también estaba enfadada; con él y con sus padres. Serena llevaba mucho tiempo enfadada con sus padres. No se había dado cuenta de toda la verdad hasta esa mañana. Ellos tendrían que haber estado cerca; no sólo después del accidente, sino durante toda su vida.

Darien, sin embargo, también la había rechazado y luego se había comportado como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo y sus padres no. Serena, mientras esperaba el café, sacó el móvil para llamar a Amy y oír la voz serena y racional de su amiga. No tuvo respuesta. Cerró el móvil y en ese momento anunciaron su vuelo. Dio dos sorbos de café y tiró el resto a un cubo de basura. Volvió con Darien y se dirigieron hacia la zona de embarque. Darien pasó y ella oyó a alguien que la llamaba. Vaciló. Se volvió e inmediatamente reconoció al hombre que se acercaba a ella.

Era Diamante. Él se quedó tan cerca de ella que podría haberlo tocado. Llevaba un año sin saber nada de él y, de repente, allí estaba. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¿Qué quería?

—Serena, tus padres me han dicho que estabas aquí con Darien Chiba —miró detrás de ella—. Me gustaría conocerlo.

Aquél era el hombre con el que había anhelado casarse. Aquél era el hombre que se había empeñado en que se montara en la canoa por aguas turbulentas a pesar de que ella no tenía experiencia y de que se había resistido. Sintió un arrebato de rencor, pero Diamante era así: un hombre egoísta que la habría hecho desgraciada. Sin embargo, también sintió alivio porque él sólo le inspiraba cierta lástima por el vacío que se escondía detrás de una fachada aparente.

—¿Te lo ha contado mi madre?

Ella supo que era verdad nada más hacer la pregunta, pero ¿por qué se lo habría contado? Lo miró con indiferencia.

—Estoy muy bien, Diamante —siguió ella—. Mi trabajo va bien y tengo buena salud, dentro de lo que cabe. Gracias por preguntármelo.

—Pareces casi normal… —él pareció desconcertado—. ¿Dónde está tu jefe? Tráelo antes de que despegue el avión. Quiero hablar con él. Yo… quiero decir, la universidad necesita algunos fondos, sobre todo en mi campo. Es una oportunidad de oro.

—Ya…

Diamante quería conocer al prestigioso Darien Chiba, el hombre con dinero y contactos que podría darle un donativo que lo ayudaría ganar puestos en la universidad. Diamante, como su madre, sólo veía a la gente como un medio para llegar a lo más alto.

—Mi jefe se dedica a comprar empresas o a participar en ellas. Si quieres vender una o necesitas un socio, pide una cita, como todo el mundo. Si no, mantente lejos.

Se oyó el último anuncio para su vuelo. Ella miró hacia atrás y vio a Darien, que la esperaba con una mirada atenta y el resto de la cara inexpresiva. Volvió a mirar a su ex novio y se encontró con un gesto de furia. Se preguntó cómo pudo haber estado tan ciega pero, desgraciadamente, ya sabía la respuesta. Había querido agradar a sus padres, no había querido ver el egoísmo de Diamante y sus otros defectos, que salieron a flote el día que comprendió que ella nunca recuperaría su plenitud mental. Él no había mejorado mucho con el paso del tiempo.

—Señora, ¿va a tomar el vuelo o va a quedarse en tierra? —le preguntó una azafata.

—Voy a tomarlo.

Serena se dio la vuelta fue hacia Darien. Era un viaje corto, pero Darien y ella acabaron en asientos separados por una confusión con las tarjetas de embarque. A Serena no le importó. Agradeció estar sola para recomponer sus ideas y sus sentimientos.

En cuanto llegaron a la terminal del aeropuerto de Sidney, Darien conectó el móvil y recibió una llamada.

—Iré por un carrito para el equipaje.

Serena lo dejó con las bolsas mientras contestaba la llamada. Cuando volvió, oyó que Darien hablaba con Steele, su director financiero.

—¿Realmente debo ocuparme de eso ahora?

Darien puso las bolsas en el carrito y se dirigió al móvil con el ceño fruncido. Serena avanzó junto a él. Ella le había dicho a Darien que cumpliría su contrato hasta el final, pero ¿querría él que lo hiciera después de lo que haba pasado?

—¿Por qué están tan molestos Gunterson y Greig? Les hicimos la propuesta dentro del plazo y parecían contentos con la operación —Darien endureció el tono—. ¿Seguro que el problema, sea cual sea, no puede esperar hasta el lunes?

Steele habló un rato y luego, Darien cerró el teléfono bruscamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Serena.

—El proyecto Mulligan —Darien aceleró el paso—. Están pensando en retirarse.

—¿Qué se puede hacer para arreglar el problema?

—Invitarlos a comer y a beber —Darien dejó escapar una risa inexpresiva—. Convencerles de que son el proyecto más importante que tengo en cartera.

No lo era, pero el proyecto Mulligan suponía mucho dinero.

Llegaron a la fila para tomar un taxi y empezaron a avanzar muy lentamente.

—En mi ausencia, Gunterson y Greig se han desinflado y, pese a los esfuerzos de Steele, se han negado a explicarle los motivos. El trato estaba casi cerrado y ahora tendré que intentar reconducirlo.

De repente, Serena tuvo una idea que le serviría para demostrar que podía seguir independientemente de lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos. Independientemente de que Darien no hubiera podido hacer el amor con ella por su deficiencia. Se aferró a la posibilidad de centrar sus pensamientos en la forma de arreglar los problemas profesionales.

—¿Qué te parece un comida con bebidas y mucha conversación? Hoy mismo. Es fin de semana y seguro que se darán cuenta de que estás sacrificando tu tiempo libre por ellos. Eso podría ser tu mejor envite.

—Es una buena idea —Darien vaciló un segundo—. La comida saldría mucho mejor si tú estuvieras allí.

Ella se recordó que esa invitación no tenía nada que ver con ella en el aspecto personal. Aun así, quería notar que él la apreciaba de alguna manera, aunque sólo fuera como secretaria provisional.

—¿Realmente crees que mi presencia podría servir para algo?

—Sí. Además, estoy seguro de que también se te ocurrirá algún sitio para ir a comer. Algún sitio que los ponga en la mejor disposición.

Hablaron de asuntos profesionales, pero la mirada de Darien estaba cargada de excitación, arrepentimiento y avidez. ¿Nunca terminaría ese anhelo tan profundo que sentía por ella?

—¿Cuánta gente trabaja para el asunto Mulligan?

—Quinientos trabajadores con una preparación muy especializada que no podrán emplear en otro sitio.

—Es mucha gente y muchos empleos. ¿Por qué no reservamos ya algún sitio para la reunión? Es más, ¿por qué no reservamos ese fabuloso restaurante en el acantilado sobre la playa Whale?

Darien asintió con la cabeza y volvió a abrir su teléfono móvil. Serena, por su lado, se aseguró a sí misma que podría dominarse durante una tarde y no volver a caer presa de ese deseo que se había adueñado de ella durante el viaje.

—Creo que todo ha salido bien —comentó Serena mientras se bajaban del taxi a la puerta de su casa.

—No podía haber salido mejor.

Darien sacó la bolsa de viaje de Serena y se inclinó para decirle al taxista que esperara un momento. Luego, se acercó a ella despeinado por el viento.

—En gran medida, gracias al sitio que has elegido —añadió Darien.

—Sé que te ha costado un dineral. Soy muy manirrota con tu dinero, ¿no?

A ella, eso le daba igual. Sabía que él lo habría impedido si no hubiera estado de acuerdo. Sin embargo, estaba intranquila. ¿Qué pasaría a continuación?

—Sabía que las vistas del puerto de Sidney eran preciosas —siguió ella—, pero nunca las había visto desde allí.

—Sí, muy bonitas.

Darien la miraba a la cara y ella se estremeció por la intensidad de la mirada. Esa tarde, cuando lo sorprendió mirándola, le había parecido que la deseaba cada vez más. ¡Estaba desconcertada! Fueron hasta la puerta de la casa y él dejó la bolsa de viaje en el suelo. Darien volvió a mirarla y ella quiso derretirse en sus brazos. ¿Por qué perdía tan fácilmente la perspectiva de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos?

—Las playas de Palm y Whale también son preciosas. Los pinos, el agua tan azul, la franja de arena, las palmeras… —Serena hizo un esfuerzo para callarse.

Sin embargo, aquellas horas, aunque las había dedicado a cuestiones profesionales, habían sido mágicas para ella. Las vistas desde el restaurante, la sensación de tener a Darien al lado, las manos agarradas cuando él la ayudó a bajarse del avión, el sonido del mar, el paseo largo y silencioso por la playa cuando dejaron a sus invitados para que comentaran las ofertas en privado… La tensión había vibrado entre ellos, pero ella se había embebido de ese rato juntos y había intentado no pensar en nada más.

—Estabas guapísima con el mar detrás y la interminable arena a tus pies —el tono fue profundo y ávido.

Él pareció darse cuenta a la vez que ella.

—Espero que los representantes de Gunterson y Greig sigan adelante con la operación.

Serena no conseguía encontrar la llave de su casa.

—Lo hagan o no, me alegro de haber estado hoy contigo. No creo que nada hubiera salido ni la mitad de bien si no hubieras estado.

Justo cuando encontró la llave, él le tomó la mano, la elevó y le besó las yemas de los dedos. No fue nada más, pero ella quiso gritar. Las miradas se encontraron y él le rozó la boca con los labios. El corazón de Serena pedía más a gritos, pero…

—No, Darien.

Él dejó escapar un sonido áspero y volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado.

—Te quedarás conmigo hasta el final del contrato —Darien lo dijo como una afirmación.

—Es lo que dije. No soy una cobarde. Pero, por favor, ahora, vete. Han sido unos días agotadores y esto no facilita las cosas.

Él apretó los puños y una sombra le oscureció el rostro.

—Hay cosas que quiero, no, que necesito saber sobre lo que te pasó. Tengo la sensación de que, en cierto sentido, te parece que es el motivo de lo que pasó en el hotel.

—No sé qué quieres decir —la noche anterior y aquella mañana habían sido complicadas. Ella tenía que ser fuerte—. Te veré el lunes en la oficina.

Serena agarró la bolsa y entró en su casa. Un segundo después, la puerta estaba cerrada y los pasos de Darien se alejaban por el camino.

Darien se marchó porque Serena había dejado muy claro que no aguantaba mucho más, pero seguía dándole vueltas a muchas preguntas sin respuestas. No creía que pudiera descansar hasta que recibiera esas respuestas de boca de Serena. ¿Cuánto había sufrido ella por la lesión? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Creía que él se había echado atrás en el hotel por eso? Si era así, estaba equivocada.

Todavía parecía frágil cuando llegó el lunes a la oficina. Darien se mantuvo a distancia, pero no pudo evitar que su mirada se dirigiera hacia ella con bastante frecuencia. A media mañana, ella fue a su mesa para llevarle unas cartas que tenía que firmar. Él levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de ella clavados en él. Eran unos ojos rebosantes de cautela y Darien supo que tenía que saber las respuestas en ese momento, estuviera ella preparada o no.

—Nunca me has contado cómo pasó el accidente. El hombre del aeropuerto era tu ex novio, ¿no? Te oí decir su nombre. ¿Por qué te dejó? ¿Por qué no se quedó a tu lado para ayudarte con lo que te pasó? ¿Por qué fue al aeropuerto?

—Mi madre se puso en contacto con Diamante —Serena lo dijo con un tono inexpresivo—. Fue al aeropuerto con la esperanza de conocerte.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —no era la respuesta que él esperaba—. ¿Qué podía querer de mí?

—Dinero —Serena se encogió de hombros—. Una donación que le hiciera parecer bueno y lo ayudara a subir de categoría en la universidad. Mi padre lo ayudaba económicamente. Creía que seguía haciéndolo, pero es posible que no lo haga.

—¿Qué le dijiste cuando hablaste con él? —le preguntó Darien con los puños cerrados.

Ella esbozó una levísima sonrisa.

—Le dije que se alejara de ti, de mí y de esta empresa. Creo que captó el mensaje.

Darien también esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Ya… no sientes nada por él?

—No… —Serena no pareció segura.

—¿Seguro que sabes lo que sientes?

—Él me da igual —Serena se pasó unos dedos temblorosos por el pelo—. Supongo que me siento culpable.

Darien se inclinó hacia ella con un gesto protector que no pudo evitar.

—¿Por qué? No puedo imaginarme que le hayas hecho algo.

—Me siento culpable porque lo culpé a él del accidente y de todo lo que pasó después.

Serena bajó la mirada. Darien sintió un torbellino en las entrañas. Si ese Diamante había hecho daño a Serena de alguna manera…

—¿Hubo algún motivo para que lo culparas? —le preguntó él con un tono intencionadamente suave—. ¿Qué paso?

Ella volvió a levantar la mirada.

—Diamante organizó una excursión en canoa con unos compañeros de trabajo a los que quería impresionar. Todos tenían experiencia, pero él quería que su novia estuviera allí para ganar cierta posición social. Yo le dije que no tenía experiencia y que no quería ir, pero él se empeñó. Cuando entramos en los remolinos, me di cuenta de que no podría seguir. Intenté remar hacia la orilla, pero perdí el control, volqué y me golpeé la cabeza contra una roca. Más tarde, los médicos del hospital me dijeron que el cerebro había rebotado dentro de mi cabeza. Estaba inconsciente cuando dos compañeros de Diamante me sacaron y seguí inconsciente durante mucho rato. Si aquellos hombres y los médicos no hubieran actuado tan rápidamente, habría muerto —los recuerdos le oscurecieron la mirada—. Luego, culpé a Diamante. Lo he culpado durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no puedo culparlo. Es verdad que no debió haberse empeñado, pero yo pude haberme negado y fui la responsable de aceptar.

—Lo mataré con mis propias manos —Darien resopló y miró a Serena—. En parte, fue culpa suya. Fue un irresponsable…

—Lo sé —Serena sonrió al interrumpirlo—, pero, en definitiva, yo me valía por mí misma. El accidente pasó por elegir mal.

—¿Rompiste con él porque lo culpabas?

Él podía entenderlo y seguía queriendo darle una paliza, pero también quería reconfortar a Serena y la agarró de las manos mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—Diamante tardó casi una semana en aparecer por el hospital. Cuando apareció, lo hizo para decirme que no podía seguir prometido a alguien que nunca recuperaría todas sus facultades mentales. Mis padres también me rechazaron. Quisieron recluirme en algún sitio para no tener que afrontar lo que había pasado. Me dolió muchísimo, Darien.

Él notó que algo se le desgarraba en el pecho.

—Él no te merecía, Serena, y si eso es todo lo que saben hacer tus padres, ellos tampoco te merecen.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

—He tenido mucho rencor dentro de mí. No quiero ser así. Quiero vivir mi vida… aprovecharlo todo y no tener miedo.

—Has sido muy fuerte, asombrosa. Lo que te ha pasado podría haber destrozado a cualquiera. Si tienes algún remordimiento, perdónate a ti misma y olvídalo.

La miro a los ojos y sólo pudo desearla.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Darien? —La pregunta de Serena estaba cargada de dolor—. Actúas como si me desearas y yo sólo quiero dejarme llevar como hice una vez. Sin embargo, mi pérdida de memoria te repele. Me rechazaste en el hotel, ¿te acuerdas? Por favor, no vuelvas a hacérmelo.

—No, no es eso.

La abrazó con fuerza como si así quisiera transmitirle que estaba equivocada.

—Me da exactamente igual cómo esté tu memoria —siguió Darien—. Sólo detesto que eso te atormente. ¿Cuándo he dicho otra cosa o lo he insinuado?

—Me rechazaste.

Serena tenía los ojos nublados por el desconcierto, pero su mirada y su expresión también transmitían otras cosas. Eran sentimientos delicados y vacilantes que envolvían su corazón.

—Quisimos hacer el amor y los dos sabíamos que no pasaría de ser una noche juntos en un hotel rural lejos de todo lo que conocemos, pero, aun así, te echaste atrás —Serena resopló levemente—. Sólo pudo ser por mi estado.

—Quizá no debería haberme echado atrás, porque tu estado no tiene nada que ver —Darien gruñó esas palabras—. Esa noche me eché atrás porque no quería hacerte daño cuando acabara. Sin embargo, lo empeoré todo, ¿no? Si hubiéramos seguido adelante, habrías estado segura de lo mucho que te deseo tal como eres. Quiero hacer el amor contigo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Quiero abrazarte y demostrarte que eres maravillosa. Eres importante para mí, Serena. Más de lo que deberías. Ojalá pudiera darte el mundo —Darien tomó aire—. Creo que no conseguí expresar empatía aquella mañana en la cafetería. Te anhelo y no supe cómo ayudarte. Tú, además, estabas tan susceptible…

Ella lo miró fijamente y contuvo el aliento con una especie de sollozo.

—Entonces, hazme el amor ahora mismo, Darien. Que pueda creerme que me deseas tanto como para hacerlo —Serena lo dijo suavemente, pero sus ojos ardían con pasión y vulnerabilidad al mismo tiempo—. Ya sé que no puedes darme el mundo, pero dame esto.

Él tomó la decisión antes de poder analizarla. Llevó a Serena al despacho de fuera y le dio su bolso.

—Ésta vez no habrá marcha atrás para ninguno de los dos. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Lo entiendo —ella lo miró a los ojos para expresarle el deseo que la abrasaba—. Llévame a algún sitio donde podamos estar solos.

La emoción dominó a Darien. Las confesiones de Serena, el daño que le habían hecho sus padres, su remordimiento por haber culpado a Diamante, todo se sumaba para que él la encontrara inmensamente atractiva en todos los sentidos.

—Hay cosas que quiero demostrarte de corazón, que necesito demostrarte.

—Yo también quiero y necesito muchas cosas contigo. Nunca pensé que le contaría a alguien lo mucho que me dolió perder el apoyo de mis padres y luchar contra el remordimiento por haber culpado a Diamante de todo lo que pasó —Serena se colgó el bolso del hombro y fue hacia la puerta—. Habértelo dicho me ha liberado y ahora sólo quiero disfrutar de esto contigo, una vez. Concédemelo, Darien.

Como en la noche de la fiesta de su cumpleaños, la agarró del codo antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando. La besó en el ascensor. La besó apasionadamente en la boca, en la cara y en el cuello. Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y Darien empezó a contar los segundos que te faltaban hasta tenería en la cama. En su cama.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió cuando llegaron al aparcamiento, que estaba vacío. Él la llevó hasta su coche y volvió a abrazarla en la penumbra, besándola de nuevo.

—¿Adonde me llevas?

Ella se lo preguntó cuando estuvieron sentados en los asientos de cuero. La pregunta resaltó lo entregada que estaba. Darien se estremeció. Puso el motor en marcha e hizo un esfuerzo para no precipitarse.

—Voy a llevarte a mi casa, a mi cama.

—Perfecto, es donde quiero estar. Serena dejó el bolso en el suelo y se puso las manos en el regazo. Darien las cubrió con una de sus manos hasta que, de mala gana, volvió a apartarla.

El recorrido hasta su casa fue largo y podría haber apagado la pasión que los había llevado a ese punto. Sin embargo, cada momento de silencio y cada bocanada de aire que tomaba parecían avivarla. Hasta que, al borde de la locura, llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Darien.

—Si no te poseo, voy a morirme —dijo él.

—Si no te poseo yo, también podría morirme —replicó ella con una risa parecida a un gemido.

Darien apretó un botón que abrió la verja y, luego, otro que abrió la puerta del garaje.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

Cuando Darien la tomó de la mano para llevarla al dormitorio, Serena cayó en la cuenta de una cosa.

—Zafiro. Dijiste que viene mucho por aquí.

—Está en el colegio y nunca viene en horas de trabajo.

Darien abrió una puerta y la hizo pasar a un cuarto elegante y silencioso. Su cuarto. La abrazó, pero en vez de abrazarla con la voracidad que lo consumía, la abrazó con delicadeza.

—Tu hermano es un chico maravilloso.

Darien tenía una familia en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. En esos momentos, mientras estuviera allí, quizá pudiera fingir que ella también era parte de esa familia. Serena se dio cuenta del disparate que había pensado.

—Un hermano que puede estar de malas como cualquiera y, si crees que esta cháchara va a conseguir que me olvide de lo mucho que te deseo, estás completamente equivocada —le acarició la espalda—. Sólo puedo ser lo que soy, Serena. Aun así, no creo que pueda escapar de esto. Te deseo y necesito demasiado.

—No estoy pidiéndote que pares ni quiero distraerte. Sé que esto es lo que debemos hacer ahora y también es lo que yo quiero hacer.

No podía privarse de la oportunidad de estar en sus brazos y hacer el amor con él. Al mostrarte sus heridas había acabado con el último recelo. Quizá más adelante volviera a sentirse herida, pero no iba a pensarlo en ese momento.

—Lo único que quiero saber es que no haces esto porque sientes compasión por lo que te dije en la oficina… No voy a ser un acto de benevolencia para ti, Darien. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Él endureció el gesto con firmeza.

—Lo que me dijiste me afectó porque tuviste confianza en mí para contármelo. Ahora te respeto más que nunca porque entiendo el daño que te ha hecho todo lo que has pasado. Te deseo y deseo aliviarte algo ese dolor si puedo. No tiene nada que ver con la compasión. Ahora, ven y déjame que te ame.

Todo, los armarios empotrados, las cortinas verdes y doradas, la cama, todo se desvaneció cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos y empezó a besarla suavemente en los labios. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos como había hecho en el ascensor, pero más suavemente, y suspiró cuando él le besó la nuca. Ella le acarició la piel ardiente junto a la oreja y te ofreció mucho más de lo que nunca pensó que podría ofrecer a cualquier hombre. Sin embargo, no podía pensar en cualquier hombre, sólo existía Darien, lo que él conseguía que ella sintiera y lo que ella quería que él sintiera por ella. Diamante nunca había conseguido que sintiera algo parecido.

Acarició los poderosos brazos que la estrechaban y subió hasta los hombros. Lo había imaginado con los hombros desnudos para que ella los acariciara. Lo había tenido casi desnudo entre sus brazos, una vez, hasta que él la sobó. Esa vez lo tendría por completo y eso era casi, casi, excesivo.

Darien quitó la colcha, le quitó a ella los zapatos y la dejó sobre las sábanas de color marfil. Se quitó los zapatos de una patada y se puso a su lado.

—Quiero abrazarte. Déjame que te abrace contra mi corazón.

Esas palabras la derritieron por completo y acabaron con cualquier esperanza de esconder sus sentimientos. Eso era suficiente.

Serena le acarició la cara, la firmeza y la calidez de su piel. Tomó aire y absorbió su olor hasta dejarlo en un lugar de su memoria donde nunca lo olvidaría. No quería olvidar nada de todo aquello y sabía que no lo olvidaría. ¿Era amor? ¿Era verdadero amor? ¿Era el amor eterno que lo abarcaba todo? Nunca había querido a Diamante de aquella manera, ni siquiera cuando no quiso ver su verdadera personalidad. En ese momento, Diamante era una sombra amorfa, no era ni un jirón de niebla en su cabeza. Darien la ocupaba por completo.

Darien la abrazó hasta que sus cuerpos se adaptaron perfectamente el uno al otro. Luego, se elevó sobre ella y la miró con sus ojos de color avellana rebosantes de un deseo tierno y delicado. La besó lenta y embriagadoramente hasta derretirla.

—Serena , princesa. Hermosa, dulce y delicada… ¿Me fortalecerás el espíritu?

Esas palabras brotaron de un rincón profundo y sereno de Darien que solo la anhelaba a ella; que la necesitaba de una forma que él estaba empezando a vislumbrar. La miró a los ojos y empezó con la lenta y sensual tarea de derribar todas las barreras que había entre ellos. Le desabotonó la blusa con dedos temblorosos. Le acarició el encaje de color crema que había debajo. Tragó saliva y contuvo las palabras que pugnaban por salir. Promesas, esperanzas, sueños y otras cosas que él se había negado hacía años, a las que había renunciado voluntariamente porque se lo exigía el honor.

—No me merezco esto, no te merezco.

Darien le tomó la cara entre las manos y le acarició la delicada piel. Observó que a ella se le oscurecía la mirada y la besó en los labios porque no podía hacer otra cosa.

—Me enloqueces —le susurró él al cabo de un rato—. Repíteme que quieres hacerlo. Dime qué quieres hacerlo tanto como yo.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo más de lo que nunca serás capaz de imaginar o soñar.

A él le rebosó el corazón de emoción y, aunque su cuerpo la anhelaba, algo muy profundo la anhelaba más todavía.

Serena subió las manos para acariciarlo y se sonrojó cuando se encontró con su mirada.

—Llevo soñando con esto desde aquella noche en el hotel, desde mucho antes. He soñado con acariciar tu piel, con verte encima de mí…

—Entonces acaríciame, mira el cuerpo que te desea tanto.

Darien la ayudó con los botones de la camisa, se la quitó y la tiró al suelo.

Las manos de Serena le recorrieron el pecho. Lo acariciaron, lo exploraron hasta que él sintió que siempre había sido de ella y ella había sido suya. Cuando la última prenda de vestir cayó al suelo, las palabras le brotaron precipitadamente.

—Déjame demostrarte lo hermosa que eres.

Darien le dio todo el deseo que había ido creciendo dentro de él día a día a medida que ella se iba grabando cada vez más profundamente en sus sentidos, sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. Quizá él no tuviera las palabras, quizá no pudiera prometerse para siempre, pero le daría aquello y su satisfacción sería la de ella.

Serena le abrió la mente, el espíritu y el cuerpo de la única forma que podía: plenamente. Cuando él la amó de forma absoluta, con la mirada clavada en la de ella y reverenciándola con las manos y el cuerpo hasta que quedaron quietos el uno en brazos del otro, Serena se reconoció la verdad. Lo amaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón, como no había amado nunca ni volvería a hacerlo. Al darse cuenta tuvo que contener un gemido, pero dejó escapar un ligero sonido.

—¿Qué pasa? —le susurró Darien.

¿Se habría dado cuenta él de lo que ella había descubierto? ¿Le habría transmitido la verdad mientras hacían el amor? ¿Lo habría captado en su mirada? ¿Sentiría él lo mismo? El corazón de Darien latía con firmeza debajo de su mano y la abrazó con más fuerza todavía, con una intimidad que la reconfortó aunque ella intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de comprender. Serena dejó a un lado los pensamientos. No pensaría en lo que había descubierto ni haría preguntas. En ese momento se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Ella estaría demasiado dispuesta a creer que todo había cambiado cuando los dos habían acordado que nada cambiaría.

—No pasa nada. Nada en absoluto.

Serena lo abrazó y se acurrucó a su lado mientras él le acariciaba los hombros y el pelo hasta que ella se sintió dominada por una suave dejadez.

Cuando Serena despertó, la sombra alargada de algún árbol que había al otro lado de la ventana parecía querer atrapada entre sus brazos. Alterada por esa imagen, se separó de Darien para mirar su cara relajada por el sueño. Sintió una punzada en el corazón. ¡Cuánto quería despertarse a su lado todos los días! Hacer el amor le había cambiado por completo, pero él había dejado muy clara su actitud desde el principio.

¿Por qué él no podría amarla y desearla para siempre? ¿Por qué ella no era suficiente para superar las decisiones que él había tomado sobre su vida?

Con amargura en el corazón, Serena recogió sus cosas y fue al otro extremo de la casa para llamar a un taxi con el móvil. Luego, se arregló un poco en el cuarto de baño y salió de la casa. Él no había hecho promesas. Eso había sido el principio y el final. Daba igual que saberlo le doliera, no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo.

—Vamos, Serena. Contesta —le ordenó Darien al teléfono inalámbrico.

La necesitaba a su lado para afrontar aquello. Darien lo comprendió sin darse cuenta, pero no podía analizarlo en ese momento. Estaba en medio del salón de su madre con el teléfono en la mano. Su hermano se había marchado a las ocho de la mañana, hacía nueve horas, y nadie había vuelto a verlo.

—Tendría que haberlo acompañado al autobús —su madre agitó los brazos—. No, tendría que haberlo llevado y recogido en coche todos los días.

—Nunca ha pasado nada. Acabo de repasar toda la gente que entra en el piso de mi oficina. ¿Por qué nosotros?

Su familia era adinerada, pero no la más adinerada ni la única.

—¿Dígame? —Serena contestó por fin con una voz un poco ronca.

Ella se había marchado después de hacer el amor, después de los momentos más maravillosos y conmovedores que él había conocido en su vida. Se había marchado mientras él dormía y antes de que pudiera asimilar el dolor o entender los motivos. Poco después, su madre lo había llamado espantada porque no encontraba a Zafiro.

—Soy Darien. Zafiro se marchó esta mañana temprano y no sabemos dónde está.

—Darien… Voy ahora mismo. Tomaré un taxi.

Él notó un levísimo alivio en el corazón.

—Estoy en casa de mi madre.

—Dame la dirección. No sé si la tengo en la agenda —Darien le dio la dirección y ella resopló ligeramente—. Zafiro volverá sano y salvo, Darien. Tiene que hacerlo porque lo quieres muchísimo.

Esas palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza mientras iba de un lado a otro. Su madre y él habían hablado con todas las personas imaginables que podrían haber sabido a dónde había ido Zafiro o qué te había pasado y habían comprobado que nadie lo había visto desde antes de ir al colegio.

—¿Qué más podemos hacer? —Parecía como si su madre le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Ni siquiera sé si falta ropa suya. No podemos saber si había planeado ir a algún sitio en vez de al colegio o si le ha pasado… algo peor. Debería saber las prendas que tiene. Una madre más joven se acordaría.

—No te tortures —Darien la abrazó—. Yo no sé lo que tengo en el armario; imagínate cómo iba a saber lo que tiene otra persona.

—Darien —ella se recostó contra él y luego se apartó.

—Si es un secuestro y piensan ponerse en contacto con nosotros para pedirnos un rescate, podríamos poner en peligro a Zafiro si llamamos a la policía —Darien miró por la ventana—, pero si no llamamos a la policía, nuestros recursos son muy limitados y podríamos estar perdiendo un tiempo precioso.

—Voy a volver a mirar por su cuarto.

Su madre seguía allí cuando llegó Serena. Darien la vio bajarse del taxi, pagar al taxista y apresurarse hacia la puerta de la casa. Él abrió antes de que llamara. Serena lo miró directamente a los ojos. Un segundo después, ella tenía los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Darien y él la abrazaba con fuerza.

—He llegado lo antes que he podido.

Serena lo soltó y se apartó. Darien se dio cuenta de que ella tenía los ojos muy irritados. Parecía como si hubiera estado llorando desde mucho antes de que él la llamara y sólo podía haber un motivo. Un motivo que él había estado intentando olvidar desde la primera vez que la tuvo desnuda entre sus brazos. No podían seguir porque nada había cambiado para él, por mucho que quisiera que fuese de otra manera.

—¿Hay alguna noticia? —Serena lo miró fijamente a la cara.

—Ninguna. Pasa. Mi madre se alegrará de verte.

Serena siguió a Darien. ¿Se alegraría Gea Chiba de verla o pensaría que ella, como ajena a la familia, no debería estar allí? Cuando vio la cara desencajada de Gea que salía de un cuarto, Serena se olvidó de todo lo que no fuera consolarla y ayudarla.

Gea alargó una mano temblorosa. Serena la estrechó y la llevó al salón para que se sentara en un sofá. Serena se sentó al lado de ella.

—¿Qué sabéis con certeza sobre la desaparición de Zafiro? —le preguntó a Darien.

Darien, de pie junto a la ventana, le explicó todo lo que habían hecho. Le explicó que una tía y un tío estaban en su casa por si Zafiro iba por allí o alguien intentaba ponerse en contacto con él.

—¿Habéis llamado a la policía? —a Serena le costó hacer esa pregunta.

—No —Darien se puso tenso—. Tendremos que hacerlo si no pasa nada.

Serena quiso abrazarlo y transmitirle ánimo y esperanza.

—¿Hasta cuándo esperaréis?

—Hasta las seis de la tarde. Si entonces no hay novedades…

—Eso nos da casi media hora —Serena sacó un bloc y un lápiz e hizo un gesto a Darien—. Abre las cortinas de par en par. Tenemos que poder ver a cualquiera que se acerque. Tenemos que repasar todas las conversaciones de Zafiro, todas sus posibles salidas, sus planes en el colegio, las fiestas de sus amigos, todo lo que pueda darnos una pista.

Durante veinte minutos, Darien y su madre le dieron la vuelta a la cabeza como a un calcetín para pensar en todo lo que había pasado en la vida de Zafiro. Serena se hizo la idea de un niño que había pasado de ser sociable y que salía mucho a ser más serio y tranquilo. Aun así, no le parecía infeliz.

—¿Cómo eras tú cuando tenías diez u once años, Darien? ¿Qué querías de la vida entonces?

—Jugaba con mis amigos del colegio y no me preocupaba mucho por los estudios —miró a su madre con cautela—. Me costaba hacer los deberes, pero acabé centrándome y me tomé las cosas en serio.

—¿Te tomaste las cosas en serio a la edad que tiene Zafiro? ¿Fue cuando te planteaste vagamente ir al instituto?

Algo rondaba por la cabeza de Serena, pero no podía concretarlo. Darien arqueó las cejas, miró a Serena y luego miró a su madre.

—Sí. Cambié mucho a esa edad. Empezaron a interesarme las Matemáticas y la Economía.

El pulso de Serena se alteró. Sin embargo, podía estar equivocada. Era una idea disparatada con muy poco fundamento, pero la dijo.

—A lo mejor Zafiro también ha cambiado y no os habéis dado cuenta. A lo mejor ya no es un niño que juega con sus amigos, sino un chico serio que se plantea su futuro.

Gea se levantó de un salto.

—Se ha hecho más serio. Ha cambiado mucho durante los últimos meses, pero ¿de qué nos sirve saberlo?

—Quería ir a un internado de Melbourne para estudiar Mecánica Electrónica —de repente, Serena también estaba de pie y se volvió hacia Darien—. Tú desaprobaste la idea, pero ¿crees que él lo aceptó? ¿Encontraste algún curso aquí? ¿Cómo reaccionó él cuando se lo dijiste?

—Hice algunas indagaciones, pero sin resultados. Le dije que no había ningún curso aquí y que se olvidara. Yo creía que era un capricho suyo.

—Zafiro no me dijo nada —Gea abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Por qué iba a querer irse tan lejos de su familia?

Se hizo el silencio mientras la madre y su hijo se miraban con pena, preocupación y cierto auto reproche. Serena rompió el silencio, pero antes se dio cuenta de que ella no había conocido ese lazo de amor y compromiso.

—Es posible que Zafiro haya intentado ir por su cuenta al internado de Melbourne. Quizá las ganas de ir el año que viene lo hayan llevado a hacerlo si creía que se le había negado esa posibilidad.

—Tenemos que tenerlo en cuenta —aceptó Darien.

—¿Qué pasará si no ha llegado todavía o ni siquiera ha ido? —preguntó su madre.

—Lo comprobaremos. Alquilaré un avión privado. Será lo más rápido —Darien descolgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia su madre—. Vuelve a llamar con tu móvil a las estaciones de tren y autobuses y al aeropuerto. Avísalos sobre todo de los recorridos a Melbourne. Tenemos que seguir esta pista. Tiene mucho sentido. Tú quédate por si alguien llama por teléfono… o lo que sea.

Un movimiento en el exterior llamó la atención de Serena. Se quedó mirando a un niño con chaqueta y pantalones grises que se acercaba por el camino de la casa con los hombros caídos y casi arrastrando la mochila por el suelo. Un taxi se alejó detrás de él.

—Zafiro.

Gea levantó la cabeza como impulsada por un resorte y miró hacia la ventana. Luego, con un grito ahogado, salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Darien dejó escapar un sonido que se clavó en el corazón de Serena y salió detrás dé su madre.

—¡Zafiro! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Está bien, hijo?

Gea abrazó al niño y lo llevó dentro de la casa. Luego, se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos. Darien también lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Serena los observó a unos pasos de distancia, pero esos pasos eran inmensos, como océanos, en su corazón. Aunque Darien decidiera que quería algo más que su trabajo y su familia, ella nunca podría competir. No sabía nada de esa clase de amor. Darien soltó a Zafiro y tragó saliva como si fuera a hablar. Sin embargo, Zafiro habló antes. Se dirigió a su madre, pero estaba agarrado a la camisa de Darien, algo que, según creyó Serena, el niño no sabía que estaba haciendo.

—Lo siento, mamá. Yo quería ir a la Universidad de Sarrenden y cuando Darien se negó, decidí ir a verla por mi cuenta para poder convencerlo —Zafiro tragó saliva—. Luego, me di cuenta de que estaba muy mal hacerlo e intenté volver a casa antes de que te preocuparas, pero me hice un lío con los trenes y perdí el móvil.

—Zafiro… —Gea no se contuvo más y soltó unas lágrimas.

Zafiro se apartó de su hermano y rodeó el cuello de su madre con los brazos.

—Lo siento, mamá. Lo siento.

Darien se acercó y dio unas palmadas a la madre y al hijo con la ternura que había aprendido en esa familia que adoraba y lo había moldeado


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

A la mañana siguiente, Serena fue a la oficina con una sobria falda negra, un top verde muy ceñido y unas pulseras de madera en el brazo derecho. Darien la vio entrar con la barbilla muy alta, los hombros rectos y sin rastro de sentimientos en el rostro.

—Buenos días, Serena.

—Hola —Serena dio la vuelta a su mesa para dejar el bolso y suavizó un poco el gesto—. ¿Qué tal está tu hermano después del agotador día de ayer?

—Bien. Mi madre está en casa con él y hoy van a pasar el día buscando algún internado para el año que viene —Darien vaciló, pero se acercó a ella—. Serena, en cuanto a lo de ayer…

—No hace falta hablar de ello —Serena agarró la primera carpeta que vio en la mesa—. Fue maravilloso, pero los dos sabemos que no tiene porvenir. Ahora he venido a trabajar y lo haré hasta que termine el contrato. Será mejor que nos centremos en eso.

Lo último que quería Darien en ese momento era darle la razón, pero tuvo la sensación de que, si intentaba discutir, ella no le haría caso. Además, tampoco sabía del todo lo que quería decir. Sólo sabía que haber hecho el amor había complicado más las cosas entre ellos, pero que tampoco quería que su intimidad terminara así. Asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su despacho.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Serena levantó la mirada del ordenador y se quedó pasmada al ver a sus padres.

Darien debió de haber oído el saludo de Serena, porque salió de su despacho y se quedó al lado de la mesa de ella. Esa muestra de apoyo, pese a la tensa relación entre ellos, hizo que Serena comprendiera que nunca podría desterrarlo de su corazón.

—Estábamos en Sidney y hemos pensado que podríamos pasar por aquí —replicó su madre poco convincentemente.

Serena jugueteó con las pulseras. Su madre miró ese gesto y se quedó boquiabierta antes de mirar hacia otro lado con expresión de disgusto. Efectivamente, las pulseras eran un poco vulgares, pero su madre habría mirado hacia otro lado por cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho su hija y que la hubiera molestado. Serena se dio cuenta de eso como no lo había hecho antes y fue casi un alivio. Hasta que su madre se volvió hacia Darien con una expresión completamente distinta en la cara.

—En realidad, nuestra visita a la oficina tiene un doble motivo. Naturalmente, queríamos comprobar que Serena no estaba causándote ningún… que estaba contenta y asentada en el trabajo.

El padre de Serena se aclaró la garganta con un gesto de descontento y se acercó a la mesa de Serena pero se paró como si no supiera qué hacer.

—Estoy seguro de que estás haciéndolo muy bien, cariño. Siempre lo has hecho.

A Serena se le ablandó un poco el corazón.

—Bueno, ya está bien de los avances de Serena —soltó su madre.

¿Por qué no se habría dado cuenta nunca de que no había nada debajo de la superficie de su madre? Serena siempre había estado más cerca de su padre, había ido a la misma universidad que él y había intentado agradarlo con las notas. Él nunca había sido arisco, aunque tampoco había sido claramente cariñoso.

—Mamá, dijiste que había dos motivos. ¿Cuál es el otro?

Ikuko dio un paso adelante y Serena pudo ver detenidamente el complicado peinado que llevaba.

—Nos han invitado a una gala por todo lo alto —su madre se dirigió a Darien—. Vamos a una cena con el gobernador del Estado y como cada uno de nosotros puede invitar a otra persona, hemos venido a invitarte, Darien —Ikuko se volvió hacia su hija como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la metedura de pata—. A ti también, Serena.

—Desgraciadamente, Serena y yo tenemos que rehusar la invitación —Darien lo dijo entre unos dientes tan apretados que parecía que iban a romperse—. No obstante, me gustaría invitarlos a un acontecimiento mío que va a celebrarse… dentro de una hora. Estará mi familia y me gustaría que la conocieran.

Darien se dio cuenta de que Ikuko parecía entre la espalda y la pared.

—No se preocupen por el tiempo —siguió Darien—. Sólo durará una hora y podrán volver al hotel coa tiempo de sobra para prepararos para la cena.

—Claro. Eres muy amable, pero ¿estés seguro de que no puedes encontrar la forma de ir a la cena con nosotros? —Ikuko no consiguió disimular su decepción.

—Completamente seguro —contestó él mientras se preguntaba si se habría vuelto loco—, pero eso no significa que tenga que renunciar al placer de vuestra compañía —dijo, decidiéndose a tutearlos por fin.

Serena dejó escapar un sonido gutural y Darien la miró.

—¿Tú me acompañarás? —la vio revolver unos papeles en la mesa y deseó que lo mirara—. No estás obligada…

Por fin, ella lo miró a los ojos. Luego, miró fugazmente a su madre y volvió a mirarlo.

—Iré —dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros como si le diera igual—. Al fin y al cabo, es horario laboral.

—Entonces, agarra el bolso. Cerraremos y acompañaremos a tus padres para que tomen un taxi que los lleve al sitio de reunión.

Donde Serena y sus padres pasarían una hora con la madre y el hermano de Darien. ¿Estaba haciéndolo por eso? Seguramente. Hacía mucho tiempo que los padres de Serena no veían una verdadera familia. Quizá les diera una pista de lo que significaba eso. Además, su padre había estado distinto, como si realmente quisiera verla. Ya era tarde para rechazar la invitación. Darien ya estaba fuera de control y se comportaba impetuosamente. Algo le bullía por dentro. No sabía qué era, pero le vendría bien dar salida a toda esa tensión.

Una vez fuera, Serena se estremeció cuando Darien paró un taxi, abrió la puerta y esperó a que los padres de Serena se montaran. Dio la dirección y una cantidad de dinero generosa al taxista y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—Vamos por mi coche —le dijo a Serena—. Puedo dejarte una chaqueta.

—He aceptado ir por mis padres, pero ¿a dónde vamos?

—A mi campo de fútbol en el parque. Seguramente pienses que estoy loco.

—Efectivamente.

Ella no volvió a hablar. Se montó en el coche y se puso la chaqueta que él le dio. Darien se sintió más tenso. Quería ser como esa chaqueta reconfortante en la vida de Serena. Quería ser todo para ella.

Cuando llegaron al parque, él sacó la bolsa de deportes del asiento trasero y se la colgó al hombro. Se volvió para mirar a Serena y lo notó: primero, el viento jugó con el pelo de ella y deseó que ese pelo estuviera sobre su almohada, como había estado hacía poco. Luego, el amor por ella lo sacudió con tal fuerza que casi lo tumbó.

Había sido un idiota, había estado ciego. Sin embargo, la ceguera le había desaparecido y sabía que la amaba, sabía que cada segundo que había pasado en sus brazos mientras hacían el amor había sido para convencerla, para darle todo ese amor, aunque él mismo no lo supiera entonces. Quiso decirle cosas que cambiaran su vida. Quiso decirle que era amor para siempre, quiso decirle que se casara con él.

¿Cómo podría decirle esas cosas? Su ex novia no había vacilado en decirle que las cosas entre ellos se habían estropeado por el compromiso que él tenía con su familia. Él quería a Serena como nunca había querido a Beryl. Sin embargo, Serena era muy distinta a Beryl y quería a su familia.

—Allí están mis padres, tu madre y Zafiro.

Serena señaló hacia un cobertizo con tejado metálico y soportes de madera. Darien miró hacia donde señalaba Serena.

—No suelen venir a mis entrenamientos, pero después de lo de ayer, supongo que todos queremos formar una piña.

Él había arrojado a la familia de Serena en medio de esa piña. Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Hasta que un compañero de su equipo lo llamó para que entrara en el campo.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo a Serena con cierta aspereza por el desconcierto que lo dominaba—. Mi madre te cuidará.

Él quería quedarse con Serena y soltar sus sentimientos en ese momento, pero el compañero de equipo volvió a llamarlo y Darien corrió hacia el campo.

A Serena le pareció que Darien jugaba al fútbol como un loco, que corría por todo el campo y que trataba al balón como a un enemigo al que había que aniquilar. Además, lo amaba. Amaba todo de él. Incluso su obsesión por un juego que consistía en chocar con sus contrincantes para ver si podía tumbarlos a la vez que intentaba que no lo tumbaran a él. Vio cómo corría hasta el otro extremo del campo detrás de un jugador que ella había pensado que era de su equipo.

—Creía que el fútbol no era agresivo.

—Es un espanto. Mira, ha empezado a llover.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que decía su madre desde antes que empezara el partido. Después de conocer a la familia de Darien, se había quedado en silencio, como demasiado patidifusa para decir algo coherente.

—Vaya, vaya… —Zafiro sonrió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su madre—. Me parece que vamos a tener un poco de baño y de juramentos.

Las delicadas cejas de la madre de Serena se elevaron hacia el pelo recién peinado.

—¿Cómo dices?

Zafiro se limitó a sonreír y a mirar hacia el campo, donde Darien y sus compañeros parecían haberse transformado en adoradores del barro. Serena contuvo una exclamación cuando Darien se lanzó sobre un charco para cortar el balón.

—Está loco. Va ha hacerse daño.

—Desde luego, hoy parece un poco alterado —Gea miró a Serena con curiosidad.

—Mmm… —El padre de Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia su hija con un gesto de inseguridad—. He entrado en la página web de tu agencia y he leído tus criterios para la contratación de personal.

—¿De verdad? —Serena no quiso parecer impresionada, pero lo pareció—. ¿Por qué?

—Para que cuando te felicitara por tu éxito profesional, me creyeras si te decía que estoy orgulloso de ti —los ojos te brillaron con lo que pudo ser un asomo de emoción—. Te echo de menos en la universidad. No es lo mismo desde que no estás. En cuanto a ese Black…, bueno, a tu madre le gustaba, pero a mí, no. Nunca me gustó, pero creí que tú lo querías —bajó la voz hasta que casi fue un susurro—. Soy un hombre débil, Serena. No puedo largarme, no valgo para…

—No te preocupes —Serena lo agarró de la muñeca.

—Podría visitarte, si quieres. Tengo previstos varios viajes a Sidney durante el curso universitario.

—Me encantaría —Serena tragó saliva por la emoción y siguió la mirada de censura de su padre hacia su madre—. Somos lo que somos, papá. Vamos a intentar mirar hacia delante y no hacia atrás.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia el campo, donde el partido había terminado, la lluvia había cesado y unos directivos de empresas se retiraban llenos de barro, agotados y magullados.

—¿Lo amas, Sere? —le preguntó su padre.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No podría salir bien, pero sí, lo amo. Me parece que no puedo evitarlo.

Darien, desde lejos, observó la conversación entre Serena y su padre, las cabezas inclinadas y el beso de Serena. Su madre parecía enfadada, pero eso no parecía importar a nadie salvo a la propia Ikuko. Darien chorreaba barro mientras se acercaba para dirigirse hacia los padres de Serena.

—Espero que lo hayáis pasado bien con Serena y gracias por haber aprovechado la ocasión de conocer a mi familia. Os presentaría a mis compañeros de equipo, que son colegas de trabajo, pero todos están deseando llegar a casa. Aquí hay vestuario, pero no ducha.

Darien le lanzó un beso con la mano a su madre y ella lo agarró del brazo antes de que se alejara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Darien?

—Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de algunas cosas de las que debería haberme dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo, mamá —se volvió hacia Serena con decisión—. ¿Estás preparada para que nos marchemos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se despidió precipitadamente de sus padres, de Gea y de Zafiro.

¿Lo amaría Serena como él la amaba? El corazón le abrasaba por saber la respuesta a la vez que la temía. Si no lo hacía…

Darien se cambió de ropa y fueron a casa de ella en silencio. Cuando llegaron, Serena se bajó rápidamente del coche y fue hasta la puerta. Darien la siguió.

—No te despidas todavía.

Darien cerró los puños en un esfuerzo por no agarrarla. Antes tenían que hablar. Tenía que decirle lo que había comprendido en el campo de fútbol, con la esperanza de que ella lo correspondiera.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué podemos decirnos que no hayamos dicho ya?

Ella se volvió para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos sombríos por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Serena abrió la puerta del apartamento. Antes de que ella pudiera evitado, Darien la empujó dentro y también entró. La gata los miró desde el sofá.

—Nos hemos olvidado de tener cuidado con ella, a pesar de la nota que hay en la puerta —comentó Darien con una sonrisa cautelosa.

—Los olvidos son mi especialidad.

El tono fue despreocupado, pero él captó un fondo amargo y quiso decirle que no fuera tan severa consigo misma. Darien también captó la calidez acogedora de su casa y quiso formar parte de esa calidez. ¿Era posible? ¿Se lo plantearía ella siquiera?

—Serena —Darien la miró a los ojos cansados—, me equivoqué al creerme lo que me dijo Beryl hace cinco años. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no la amé.

¿Amor? Ni siquiera había sabido el significado de esa palabra hasta que Serena irrumpió en su vida y en su corazón con un bloc y un lápiz en la mano.

—¿Qué te dijo Beryl que no debiste haberte creído?

—Que no podía tener una familia y a ella a la vez. Que daba todo a mi familia y no quedaba suficiente para ella.

Había notas pegadas por orden en la nevera que le recordaban a Serena lo que tenía que hacer. En la encimara había dos tazas de cerámica. Al verlas, Darien deseó beber café con ella en dos tazas iguales todas las mañanas durante el resto de su vida.

—Me creí lo que me dijo Beryl. Creí que no podía ofrecer nada a una mujer, que amar a alguien y ocuparme de mi familia era incompatible porque yo no podía dejarlos a un lado para centrarme en la mujer de mi vida. Sin embargo, Beryl estaba equivocada.

Serena resopló levemente.

—Después de veros el día que desapareció Zafiro, comprendí lo unidos que estáis. Estoy segura de que Beryl tenía razón. ¿Cómo va a encajar alguien en esa piña?

—Tú ya has encajado. Ayudaste a organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños, viste el partido de hockey de Zafiro y has aguantado bajo la llovía un partido de entrenamiento mío. Estabas cuando Zafiro desapareció. Ya has demostrado que puedes ser parte de mi familia.

Serena había ido acoplándose a su vida y él había sido tan tonto que no se había enterado, o había estado demasiado asustado. Darien tomó aire y la miró fijamente para esperar su reacción.

—Te quiero, Serena llenas mi corazón y quiero casarme contigo, que permanezcas en mi vida como mi mujer, como mi amante y como parte de mi familia.

Serena contuvo un habló con tanta intensidad que se le dibujaron unas arrugas en la cara que ella no había visto nunca. Serena quiso alisárselas, quiso abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca más. Quiso aceptar todo lo que le había dicho él, pero no podían estar juntos, independientemente de lo que él dijera.

—No puedo; yo no…

—¿No me amas? —Darien apretó los labios y se acercó más a ella—. No me lo creo. Te conozco; te amo y creo que tú me amas. Lo percibí en cada roce, en cada momento cuando fuimos a mi casa e hicimos el amor. ¿Vas a decirme que me equivoqué?

Serena no podía negarlo, pero tenía que hacerle ver la realidad. Él podría pensar que la amaba en ese momento, pero cuando se diera cuenta de todas las repercusiones de su lesión en su vida, cambiaría de idea. No podría mantener su compromiso con ella. Serena se soltó las manos, hizo un gesto con el brazo que abarcó toda la casa y señaló las notas pegadas en la nevera.

—¿Cómo vas a querer vivir con esto? Míralo bien, Darien. Verás que es mucho más de lo que te habías imaginado.

Él pareció no entender y ella lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó al cuarto de baño. Abrió la puerta de par en par y le señaló las estanterías que cubrían una pared. Estaban casi llenas de blocs etiquetados y fechados.

—Mis blocs tienen glosarios y recurro a ellos —hizo un gesto de rabia contra las estanterías—. A veces tengo que venir aquí para saber lo que he hecho o lo que he dicho; dónde he estado o dónde tengo que ir.

—No importa…

Darien se contuvo, la abrazó y dejó escapar un sollozo áspero y doliente sobre su pelo. A él le daba igual. Ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y oyó los latidos del corazón que serían parte de ella para siempre.

Aun así, aquello era imposible. Se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos. Rebosaban amor.

—Sí importa, Darien. ¿Cómo no iba a importar?

—De acuerdo, importa, ¡pero no como tú dices! —Darien se separó bruscamente y se quedó pegado a las estanterías—. ¿No lo entiendes? Tienes todo mi corazón; lo tendrás siempre. Puedes entrar en el círculo de mi familia y quedarte ahí conmigo.

—Pero…

—Tú eres quien retrocede —Darien lo dijo como si fuera una revelación—. He estado tan absorto con luchar contra mis propios temores que no se me había ocurrido que hubieras levantado tus propias barreras, pero lo has hecho.

—No son barreras, Darien —Serena se acordó de todo lo que había tenido que soportar para rehacer su vida después del accidente—. Son muros impenetrables.

Él la miró con los puños cerrados y sin intención de disimular su rabia.

—Te escudas en tu memoria para no comprometerte conmigo, con nosotros. Lo haces siempre. Por eso no quieres trabajar en ningún sitio durante más de unas semanas. No es porque temas que la gente se dé cuenta y eso complique las cosas. No te importa equivocarte. Es porque crees que, cuando se den cuenta, te rechazarán.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo reconozco! —Serena le lanzó las palabras como dardos—. Reconozco que no me quedo mucho tiempo en ningún sitio. Me asusta que la gente a mí alrededor se dé cuenta de que no soy como los demás y no me acepte. Me asusta porque es verdad. Soy distinta. Soy menos. No soy suficientemente válida —Serena intentó contener sus emociones. No quería llorar delante de él—. Si me entregara a ti, si aceptara quedarme y amarte para siempre, me repudiarías; como hicieron mi madre y Diamante.

—Escúchame —Darien la estrechó contra su pecho. Ella forcejeó, pero él la retuvo hasta que Serena cedió con un lamento en el que se mezclaban el dolor y las partes de su vida que ella había rehecho pero que seguían siendo muy frágiles.

—Yo no soy como ellos —Darien se lo susurró al oído.

Serena notó el eco de esas palabras debajo de la palma de la mano, en el pecho de él. Esas palabras la envolvían y ella no podía rechazarlas. Él parecía dispuesto a que no lo hiciera. La abrazó con más fuerza todavía. Le acarició el pelo, pegó la mejilla a la de ella y tragó saliva.

—Te quiero. Te necesito. A ti, Serena; tal como eres. No eres menos; eres más; mucho más —Darien se apartó para mirarla a los ojos—. Te he dicho que quería casarme contigo. Lo digo en serio. Tu pérdida de memoria sólo hace que te quiera más. Es parte de ti, Serena, parte de todo lo que adoro de ti.

El corazón le echó a volar, pero Serena lo bajó otra vez a la tierra para que él comprendiera la realidad.

—Nunca cambiará, Darien. Durante el resto de mi vida, me levantaré de la cama para encontrarme con un bloc que tiene una nota que me recuerda todo lo que es importante —Serena contuvo el aliento, pero hizo un esfuerzo para seguir—. Me lavaré el pelo y luego no me acordaré de haberlo hecho. Pierdo la ropa porque la llevo a la lavandería y se me olvida recogerla. Las cosas se desvanecen por las rendijas de mi cerebro.

—Conseguiremos notas impermeables y bolígrafos con tinta imborrable —la miró con muchísima delicadeza—. Yo te recordaré lo de la lavandería. Además, me daría igual perder toda la ropa que tenemos. Me da igual que te olvides de las cosas. Te recordaré lo que pueda y lo demás, lo dejaremos de lado. Te quiero; eso es lo único que importa.

Por fin, la esperanza encontró un terreno fértil donde arraigar y floreció mientras ella subía las manos para abrazar al hombre que le había arrebatado el corazón y lo conservaría para siempre.

—Yo… te quiero. Si tú estás seguro de todo esto…

—Serena…

Darien la besó por todos lados. Se le empaparon los ojos con lágrimas y parpadeó para secarlos. La besó en la boca con pasión y voracidad.

—Serena. No voy a dejar que te escapes, ¿Lo has entendido?

Darien le pasó un dedo por debajo de las pestañas para que le brotaran las lágrimas y luego las besó.

—Voy a aprender todo sobre el estado de tu memoria —siguió él—, pero no por compasión. Lo haré porque quiero que tu vida sea feliz, cómoda y segura. Estoy decidido a ayudarte para que lo sea.

—¿Y tu familia? ¿Podrán aceptarme?

Darien la besó en la frente con una sonrisa.

—Ya te consideran maravillosa. Sé que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

¿Realmente podría formar parte de una familia que se amaba? ¿Podría tener una familia y un hombre a su lado?

—Darien, ¿está pasándome todo esto? ¿Es verdad?

Él tomó el bloc más reciente de la estantería, lo abrió y escribió un buen rato antes de volver a cerrarlo.

—Es verdad y, por si se te olvida, he dejado escrito que aceptas formar parte de mi familia. Cenarás los domingos en casa de mi madre. El año que viene, visitarás a Zafiro en el instituto. Habrá que entretenerlo cuando venga a casa. Lo haremos todo juntos, Serena. Dime que te casarás conmigo enseguida.

—Te adoro y quiero casarme contigo —el corazón se le salía del pecho, pero había otro asunto—. ¿Qué me dices de… tener hijos? No sé si podré ser una buena madre.

Él se rió. La abrazó con fuerza hasta que dejó de reírse y la miró a los ojos con todo el amor del mundo.

—Quiero tener hijos contigo. Nos apañaremos. Juntos.

Eran las palabras más dulces que Serena había oído, de acuerdo, Darien. Quiero casarme contigo.

—Enseguida —Darien lo dijo como una orden mientras la tomaba en brazos para ir al dormitorio de ella—. Cásate conmigo enseguida, pero hazme el amor en este instante.

Eso fue, exactamente, lo que ella hizo.


	15. Chapter 15

Epílogo

—Me gustaría decir algo antes de ir a la playa y que empiece la parte divertida del día para los jóvenes.

Darien se levantó de la mesa del elegante restaurante y notó que Serena lo agarraba de la mano.

Era principios de verano. Se habían casado rápidamente en Las Vegas y llevaban casados ocho maravillosos meses. Todos los días se preguntaba cómo había sido tan afortunado. Ese día tenía el corazón a punto de estallar y también un poco roto. La expresión de los ojos de Serena indicaba que ella lo entendía todo. Ése era un día especial para Zafiro y habían hecho todo lo posible para que fuera memorable para él. El grupo de amigos de Zafiro se quedó en silencio y miró a Darien con atención.

Darien miró al resto de invitados. A los padres de Serena, a quienes, por iniciativa del padre, veían más a menudo, aunque, probablemente, las relaciones nunca serían perfectas. Su madre estaba aprendiendo a contener la lengua, sobre todo cuando su marido le decía con voz trémula que lo hiciera.

La madre de Darien estaba acompañada por Vince Goodman y Darien no sabía qué pensar de la presencia de ese hombre en la vida de su madre. Las compañeras de trabajo de Serena, cinco mujeres encantadoras que iban desde los veintitantos años hasta los cuarenta y pocos de Amy, se sentaban al lado de ella a la mesa. También estaba Molly, que había vuelto hacía unos meses y volvía a ocuparse de la oficina de Darien. Estaban todos.

Darien se aclaró la garganta.

—Zafiro, estamos muy orgullosos de que te hayan aceptado en la Universidad de Sarrenden y esperamos que todo sea exactamente como esperas —Darien sonrió mientras miraba a su hermano.

—Gracias, Darien. Gracias, mamá —Zafiro tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Estoy deseando ir —miró a sus amigos—, pero vendré a menudo. A lo mejor podemos formar un equipo de hockey y reunimos en vacaciones.

La idea se recibió con gritos de alegría que duraron un buen rato. Los chicos se habían portado bien, pero estaban empezando a ponerse un poco nerviosos una vez que habían comido.

—Vamos a la playa de Whale para que podáis disfrutar del sol y el surf —Darien lo dijo con alegría, pero notó que algo le atenazaba la garganta.

No se había dado cuenta de que le costaría tanto despedirse, aunque Zafiro no se iría hasta dentro de unas semanas y tampoco iba a irse al otro lado del mundo. Darien sonrió a Serena y se preguntó cuándo habría agarrado su mano con tanta fuerza y cómo habría sabido ella que eso era lo que necesitaba.

—Antes de marcharnos, tengo que anunciaros otra cosa.

Darien levantó a Serena y sonrió con placer y orgullo a esa mujer que le había abierto una parte del corazón que él había dado por cerrada para siempre; que lo había ayudado a lamentar la muerte de su padre de una forma que él había evitado durante todos esos años; que le había abierto las puertas al mundo de ella y que había florecido por sí misma, aunque él se había empeñado en ser su punto de apoyo.

—Hace unos meses, Serena volvió a solicitar que le permitieran terminar su carrera de Psicología. Había tenido cierto problema de concentración, pero me siento muy orgulloso de decir que hace poco recibió la carta de aceptación.

Darien captó el orgullo en la cara del padre de Serena. Kenji era el único que lo sabía, aparte de Serena y él mismo. Ese secreto los había unido de una forma muy especial. Serena sonrió a Darien y a todos los que los acompañaban. Ella también rebosaba orgullo y felicidad.

—Estoy emocionada por que me hayan aceptado. Para mí es importante haber demostrado que puedo hacerlo. Como todos sabéis, Amy ya se ha hecho cargo de la dirección de la agencia para que yo pueda centrarme en los estudios.

—Mí hija fue una estudiante de matrícula de honor —oyó Darien que decía Ikuko para presumir ante Molly.

Serena también lo oyó y sacudió la cabeza con recelo.

—Bueno, Amy, vas a tener que seguir dirigiendo la agencia y yo voy a seguir yendo a clase un tiempo, pero no a la universidad. Estas clases van a ser muy distintas.

Se hizo un silencio que rompió Zafiro con una exclamación que retumbó por todo el restaurante.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Sé lo que va a decir!

—Sí —Serena se volvió para mirar a Darien con unos ojos rebosantes de amor y felicidad—. Con la agencia y… otras cosas en camino, creo que no puedo volver a la universidad en estos momentos. En vez de eso, voy a ir a clases dé parto sin dolor. Darien y yo estamos esperando un hijo.

—¡Vaya!

—¡Es maravilloso!

—¡Voy a ser tío! —eso lo dijo Zafiro, naturalmente.

La madre de Serena dejó caer la copa de vino blanco sobre su falda de color azul marino. Estaba tan alterada que no se dio cuenta. Las empleadas de Serena se levantaron e improvisaron un baile entre gritos emocionados y abundante contoneo de traseros. Los amigos de Zafiro se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a cinco mujeres adultas que se comportaban disparatadamente en un restaurante tan caro. Vince, que creyó que Darien no lo miraba, besó a Gea en la boca.

—No gruñas —le advirtió Serena.

Darien la agarró de la nuca y la miró a los ojos, que resplandecían como dos estrellas.

—Te adoro. ¿Acaso he gruñido?

—Estabas a punto de hacerlo. Yo también te adoro.

—Ve a divertirte.

Darien señaló con la cabeza al grupo de mujeres que bailaba detrás de ella. Serena se unió al grupo y empezó a bailar alrededor de la mesa. Darien se echó a reír, agarró a Molly, que era a quien tenía más cerca, y la sacó a bailar también.

La madre de Darien lloró sobre la camisa de Vince y un grupo de media docena de chicos casi adolescentes se taparon la cara de vergüenza. Los demás comensales estaban atónitos. Unos sonrieron y otros sacudieron la cabeza pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué tenía de malo que se organizara un poco de jaleo en uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos y selectos de Sidney un domingo por la tarde? Todos lo pasaron de maravilla.

Fin


End file.
